


I Gotta Help You (or help myself)

by InternetGeek



Category: ASTRO (Band), BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 0T7 - Freeform, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Character Death?, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Disorders, Eventual Sex, Everybody cares, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, I hate myself, I'm Sorry, Internalized Homophobia, Jungkook has anxiety, Jungkook has issues, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paranoia, Platonic Relationships, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Slow Build, Sope, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, everybody loves everybody, how do you tag?, i've been writing this for over a year, platonic vmin, side namjin, side sope, slight namjin if you squint, smut?, taekook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 48,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InternetGeek/pseuds/InternetGeek
Summary: Jungkook would have never thought he was going to move to Seoul to go to college. He also didn’t know he was going to meet the most eccentric and unique people he has ever met.[University AU]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, It's me again!  
> I know I haven't written anything since last year since I believe I write like a 9-year-old. I just didn't think it was good enough, but I'm trying to get out of this sense of mind, and writing something that I never believe I can write. So here is a Univerity Fic with shy Jungkook because I'm the angst queen.
> 
> Enjoy!?

Jungkook would have never thought he was going to move to Seoul to go to college. He also didn’t know he was going to meet the most eccentric and unique people he has ever met. He also never knew he was going to fall for a guy that isn't , but he’s only human. What’s the point of an exciting adventure if you always know what’s going to happen? What’s the point of doing what’s right if you knew that it wasn’t going to end the way you wanted it to be? What’s the point of loving and caring for others if they are not going to love you back? It’s hard for people to do things without thinking of themselves first. It doesn’t mean they are bad people, it just says that you don’t do things  open-hearted. Jungkook always knew that situations aren’t always going to go as planned, but it always feel good when you do things without thinking about yourself. Jungkook wouldn’t feel good about the things that happen, but whatever happens, happens, he knows he tried to be a selfless person not matter if people believe you or not. 

 

“Everything doesn’t end the way you always want it to be,” his mother says.

 

“Do things because you think it’s right, not because you think you’ll get something out of it,”his mother says

 

“Man (as in humans) are evil, and you can’t trust anybody except your family,” his mother says..

 

And those words are the first thing that went through Jungkook’s head getting to his college campus. He was so nervous that he could puke at that moment. He was going to live in a fraternity home with 5 other guys who he didn’t even know what they looked like.

 

_ Are they going to be nice? _

 

_ Are they jerks? _

 

_ Are they obnoxious? _

 

_ Are they serial killers waiting for their next victim? _

  
  


These (very stupid) questions went through Jungkook’s head like a storm, and he could admit that he was being extra about it, but Jungkook was never the best when it came to socializing with people. He got to the house, and he had to admit that it was nice looking to a house full of college boys, but just because the house is nice doesn’t mean the people were. He met the leader Namjoon already, and for a guy in his early 20s, he’s very nice and observant. Seemed decent enough to live with and doesn’t seem like a person that’d live with a bunch of lunatics.

 

He hesitantly rang the doorbell and so many thoughts and life lessons were repeating in his head. Maybe he shouldn’t do this or just move back to Busan, he knows his mother would accept him back with open arms and rope to keep him there. Before he could bail out of the situation the door was opened by a cute, short boy. The boy had brown hair and was wearing baggy pajama pants with no shirt with his hair facing all directions, he must have just woken up. (It was 7 am there) Even for being short he was very muscular but not as muscular as Jungkook (thought by Jungkook).

 

“Oh hi. Are you our new roomie?,” asked the boy.

 

“Y-yes. My-my n-name is J-Jungkook,” Jungkook said softly.

 

“Aww, my name is Jimin,”Jimin said giving a smile, the smaller went to shake his hand and Jungkook shook it back.

 

_ Jimin _

 

“Why didn’t you come inside by yourself, don’t you have a key?,”Jimin asked.

 

Actually Jungkook did have a key, but being so shaken up he forgot that he could just go inside.

 

“Oh I’m sorry. When I get nervous I forget the most obvious things,” Jungkook said as he looked down in embarrassment.

 

“Aww, it’s okay, don’t worry about it.”, Jimin cooed, shooting an eye smile. Jungkook thought Jimin was really cute. How can you not with an eye smile like that, but anything from his shoulders and down was a whole different story.

 

“I was getting up to make breakfast for everybody anyway.”

 

_ They take turns cooking everybody breakfast? _

 

“Don’t just stand out there, come in.”

Jimin moved out of the way and Jungkook stepped inside, and in short explanation, the house was beautiful. For a fraternity house, it had some very expensive equipment and furniture. There was a 50-inch flat screen TV with surround sound around the living room. There was a PlayStation 4, and an Xbox One in the stand next to the brown leather couch. The kitchen was right next to the living room, and it looked almost all marble, and there was no dirt or mess to be seen. He’s astonished by the expense and cleanliness of this house for a couple of college kids. 

 

“Yeah amazing, right?”, Jimin said to Jungkook. 

 

“Our leader Namjoon, his family is loaded. They bought this whole house, and he doesn’t have to worry about paying them back.” Jungkook nodded not knowing how to respond until Jimin spoke up again.

 

“So...do you want to meet the others?”, Jimin asked.

 

“Wha-what?”

 

“Do you...want...to meet...the others?,” he asked again, slowly. Jungkook understood him the first time, it’s just that he forgot that there are 4 other people in the house with them right now.

 

“Sorry, I’m just...not good with people.”

 

“Oh well that’s fine, we can do it later, but I promise you that they are nice people. A bit on the weird side, but they are a good weird.”

 

“W-Where are they now?,”Jungkook asked.

 

“I think they are still sleeping or getting ready, but everybody shares a room, well except you.”

 

Oh yeah he almost forgot, that was the only reason why he chose this fraternity was for the single room.

 

“I’m gonna go make breakfast, you should go to your room and unpack. I’ll call you when it’s done. By the way, your room is down the hall, first door on your right,” Jimin said as he was pointing down the dark hall. 

 

Jungkook nodded his head once in gratitude and walked down the hall. He wonders how it would be to live with 5 other people. The lived with 3 other people in Busan his whole life, but those people are his family and know him better than he knows himself. 

 

_ What will these people be to him? _

 

He opened the door, and it felt like time slowed down for him as he saw a slender brown headed boy on the bed. _ They told him that he wasn’t sharing a room _ . The boy was reading a comic book and didn’t even notice right away that Jungkook was staring at him. Jungkook was frozen in place, and he didn’t know what to do. Jungkook just awkwardly coughed to get the boy’s attention, and the boy looked up. He had a slender face, but that was the only feature Jungkook could see since it was a little dark in the room. Even with the difficulty of sight he could make out the other giving him a weird look and Jungkook gave one back.

 

“So this is the loser that is taking over my room. Huh, he’s lucky he’s cute though.”

 

“Loser?,” Jungkook said as he was starting to blush.

 

That’s when the boy put down the comic and stood up.

 

“What?,” said the boy with confusion.

 

“Why did you call me a loser?,” Jungkook asks innocently, shooting him some of his signature puppy eyes, even though he doesn’t know what he looks like. It was dark, but Jungkook can tell by his body movements that he was in shock, like really, did he really expect him  _ not _ to see him in a dimly lit room. Before Jungkook could say anything else the brown-headed boy sprinted past him, the shy one was hesitant and shaken back when uncomfortable chills went through this body.

 

“Hey!,” Jungkook yelled. Jungkook ran out of the room after him out in the hallway into the living room and no, he doesn’t realize that he was chasing after somebody in that moment but he was too into the moment. When he got back  into the living room Jimin was still there cooking, and he turned around quickly, almost dropping a plate of pancakes. He had pancake batter all over his hands and shirt and a little on his face like a little baby.

 

_ Jesus, Jimin is adorable _

 

“Jungkook, what’s wrong? You almost made me drop the pancakes,” Jungkook felt like he was panicking, that was super uncanny, what is he nervous about? “D-did you just see him? W-where did he go?!”

 

“Who goes? What are you talking about Jungkook?”

 

“There was this guy that just ran past here!”

 

“Shhh, lower your voice the others might still be sleeping,” Jimin hushed. Jimin seemed confused and was getting very concerned for the younger, he doesn’t understand why, they just met he has no reason to care about him.

 

“Jungkook nobody ran past here, are you feeling okay?”

 

“Sorry but I’m feeling fine Jimin-ssi. Are you sure you didn’t see anybody? Not even heard anything?”

 

“Okay, first of all, I’m your hyung and the only thing I heard was you. But, what did he look like?”

 

“He had brown hair and skinny, when he ran past me it seemed like he was a little taller than me.”

 

“I-I-I don’t know Jungkook. Everybody that lives here has brown hair except Yoongi and everybody here is shorter than you except Jin hyung and Joon hyung, but Jin hyung would never leave his room without looking his best and Namjoon hyung probably would have fallen over something.”

 

“But I don’t understand-”

 

“Just- don’t worry about it, okay? Maybe you just imagined it.”

 

“Imagined? How can I imagine something that obviously real?”

 

“Have you been lacking sleep?,” the younger asked that question and thinking about it, Jungkook has been lacking much sleep. How can he get enough sleep when he has been worrying about leaving his safe haven in Busan and coming to a university with nothing but the information he learned online and visit he had a few months ago.

 

“Well yeah, but-”

 

“You should get some sleep. Breakfast won’t be done for a while.”

 

“But-”

 

“Jungkook, I’m your hyung so listen to me.”

 

“Okay... _ hyung.” _

Jungkook walked back to his room, but this time he was walking slower to make sure he wouldn’t get any more surprises. When he peeked his head into the room nobody was in there, but there was something missing.

 

_ The comic book _

 

Jungkook looked on the bed and the comic book wasn’t where the boy put it down.

 

“Maybe it was all in my head,” Jungkook thought. Jungkook finally got to put his bags down on his desk and went straight to his bed.

 

_ A half hour of sleep wouldn’t be so bad _

 

The night before Jungkook only got 2 hours of sleep, thinking of all the scenarios that could happen by coming to Seoul is a vast energy drainer.

 

But it’s nice here- for now

 

He only met Jimin, and he seems like a very nice person. Jungkook can actually agree that they can be very good friends and if Jimin says the others are nice, then they have to be right? 

 

Jungkook laid down on his bed and surprisingly he fell asleep instantly, just dreaming his anxiety away and soon the thought about the brunette disappeared.

 

++

 

“Jungkook! Breakfast!,”yelled a voice in his sleep. It was most likely Jimin, but how tired he was he couldn’t really tell.

 

Jungkook got up from laying down and stretched the kinks out of his back. He got up from his bed and groggily walked towards the door.

 

He got into the hallway when he heard light talking and laughing. It was too late to stop until he got into the dining room, and he saw Jimin sitting down at a round table with Namjoon and three other guys.

 

“Jungkook, these are the guys you’ll be living with.”

 

Jungkook was dumbfounded at the sudden presence of people he didn’t know. All eyes were on him all he can do was just awkwardly stand there like a total idiot.

 

“Uh, hi Jungkook, welcome,” said a guy at the table, then gave him a grin. Jungkook was still silent, but he had to say something or he would feel like he gave a bad first impression.

 

“H-hi, hello,” Jungkook said while looking at his feet.

 

“Aww, cutie,” he heard somebody whispered. It was a guy sitting next to Jimin and you can really see the size difference between them. His full pinkish lips that made it seem like he was eating cotton candy earlier, his facial features seem feminine, but he had very broad shoulders. He was so good looking that Jungkook could get angry about just how perfect the male seems. He had brown hair, but so did everybody except the skinny pale boy that was sitting next to an empty seat.

 

“Jungkook come sit and eat. Learn who everybody is,” Jimin said giving the younger a cheeky smile. 

He sat in the empty chair next to Jimin and the skinny boy with black hair, that must be Yoongi. He was small compared to him, but he can tell that he was close to Jimin’s height. The only difference is that Jimin is more muscular than Yoongi. Jungkook looked at the table and there was 3 plates a freshly made pancakes, bacon, eggs, and cut up fruits. These boys must have an appetite.

 

“Do you want them to introduce themselves now?,” Jimin spoke up. Jungkook nodded awkwardly, and finally looked up from the table.

 

“Um, well I’m Namjoon. I’m the leader of the fraternity,” said Namjoon. “I know we already met, but I don’t know if you remembered me or not.” 

 

He was skinny and seemed really tall. He also had light brown hair and full lips, but it wasn’t pretty pink like the guy next to Jimin. Even after all the details Jungkook can see in his face he was not the one that ran away.

 

“I’m Seokjin, but just call me Jin for short. I’m the oldest so call me hyung or I will destroy you and everything you love-”

 

“Yes hyung we know you have a hyung kink you don’t have to throw it out there like that,” said Yoongi while the others were trying to hold in their giggles. 

 

“Shut up, Yoongi,” Jin deadpanned. Yoongi shrugged, and went back to eating.

 

“Like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted,”Jin said while shooting a glare at Yoongi, “I’m the oldest also the most handsome so I expect a compliment once a day,”Jin said as Yoongi rolled his eyes and Namjoon was trying to hold in his laugh for the second time. “You look very handsome in that turtleneck,” Jungkook practically whimpered.

 

“Oh please don’t feed his ego, it’s already obese.”

 

“Shut the fuck up. Yoongi!”

 

“Anyway,” Namjoon butted in.

 

“Well, I’m Yoongi if you didn’t catch my name before. There isn’t anything important you should know about me except do not, and I mean DO NOT go into Seokjin hyung and I’s room at night-”

 

“Yeah, don’t go into their room at night unless you want to see two grown men jerking each other off in the dark,” Jimin said and gave an eat shit grin.

 

“Jimin don’t be a fool we already know that’s what Yoongi does with Hoseok,” Jin spoke up as he pointed to the boy sitting right of him.

 

“Wow hyung. You jerk off two guys?! Such a cumslut,” Jimin said as he giggled.

 

“You say I’m the cumslut, but at least I don’t look like one, if you catch my drift,” Yoongi retorted as the others laughed at Yoongi’s comeback.

 

“Wow hyung, that’s hurtful”, Jimin said putting his hand over his heart.

 

Yoongi shrugged again, and went back to eating his fruit without another word.

 

The boy sitting next to Yoongi waved his hand to get Jungkook’s attention. “I’m Hoseok, the world’s sunshine and hope, mostly Yoongi's since he’s paler than Dracula,” Hoseok said when Yoongi harshly elbowed his ribs.

 

“Ow!,” Hoseok yelped and rubbed his ribs. Everybody started laughing, and was not holding back this time. 

 

Jungkook wasn’t laughing, but for some reason enjoyed seeing them all happy and laughing. He just met these people a few minutes ago, and he already seems connected in a weird way with all of them, like they were all born to meet but that’s not a thing. Right? Like, he wasn’t really allowed to do anything during the dinner table except eat, so this weird feeling of contrast got his emotions all kind of fucked up.

 

“Jungkook?”, Jimin called.

 

Jungkook shifted his head towards the older.

 

“Yes hyung?”

 

“You know you are allowed to eat right?”

 

_ What? _

 

Jungkook looked down on his plate and noticed that it was empty.

 

“If you want to eat you better get something before Jinnie hyung eats it all,” Jimin said with a chuckle.

 

“I’m just going to pretend that I didn’t hear that.”

 

“Oh sorry,” Jungkook said nervously as he was grabbing random pancakes and fruits off the serving plates. While starting to eat he heard giggling all around him, everybody was giggling except Yoongi who was distracted by eating.

 

“What?,” Jungkook asked in a panic. Jimin started shaking his head and hands rapidly to show nothing was wrong.

 

“No it’s nothing. It’s just you remind me of a scared puppy that’s all, and it seems as everybody else agrees. Your just adorable Kookie.”

 

_ What the fuck is a Kookie? _

 

Jungkook has only been here for a couple of hours and he was already getting nicknames, but it’s not like he disliked it.

 

“Nah he’s more like a bunny,” Yoongi stated, but nobody really listened since everybody started talking loud again.

 

Jungkook gave Jimin a soft smile and went back to eating. Jungkook didn’t only lack sleep, but he was so nervous that he didn’t eat either. Jungkook was eating his food as everybody was talking, he was just being a shadow and was trying to learn more about everybody's personalities without being totally weird about it. One thing he noticed about all of his hyungs that they are really different. 

 

They are all their own person, and he could really look up to that. He noticed that Jimin is nice, but he’s also caring for everybody, even if he harshly jokes around with the others. Seokjin does seem very like a cocky hyung, but he is very humble and loves the young ones very much, and from listening to their conversation he seems to normally cook for them so he was confused why Jimin was cooking. Hoseok was actually right when he said he was the world’s sunshine, he seemed to make everybody happy, and all he has to do is flash that gorgeous smile. Jungkook was watching Yoongi more closely than the everybody else because he wasn’t an open book as the others. Yoongi does seem like a cold hearted person that doesn’t give a shit, but that is only half right. Yongi honestly doesn’t give a shit about what people think about him, but he’s not a cold person at all. He is actually very nice person and can get very hyper when he’s around Hoseok (that’s what everybody says) . Namjoon can actually be a good role model. He’s very intelligent and he cares so much about everybody’s emotional and physical well being. 

 

Jimin was playing footsies with Hoseok and he accidentally hit his knee on the table and Namjoon automatically rubbed his knee until Jimin told him to stop. They all care about each other like they are one big family, and that just makes Jungkook all warm inside. He actually thinks that he would like it here, but it might take awhile for him to get comfortable with everybody.

 

They finished up and they all started cleaning the dining room table and the kitchen, even Jungkook. Jungkook cleared the table as Jimin and Namjoon washed the dishes, Yoongi and Seokjin dried off the dishes as Hoseok put them away. It was amazing how they were all different people with different thoughts and opinions that can work perfectly as one. When they finished they went into their rooms to get their stuff for the day. When they all come out Jungkook was about to leave to go to his classes until Jimin stopped him.

 

“And where do you think you are going?,” Jimin asked as a mother just caught her child sneeking candy into their room.

 

“Uh, to class”.

 

“Uh. No. Not today at least”,Namjoon spoke up coming towards Jungkook and Jimin. “You, Jimin, and I are going to show you around and help you meet the other sororities and fraternities so you won’t only have us if something is wrong.”

 

“But-”

 

“No buts Jungkook. I know we all just met you today, but we want you to be as comfortable as the rest of us.” Jungkook gave a light huff, and rubbed his head out of annoyance.

 

_ He just got here, why do they care about him so much? _

 

“Alright, but why isn’t everybody coming with us?”, Jungkook asked.

 

“Well everybody has their own class to worry about, but I’m the president of this fraternity, and I’m bringing Jimin along because I expect you to be more comfortable with him since you met him first.”

Jungkook was confused about how he already knew this. He knew Namjoon was a genius, but this was getting scary.

 

“How did you know? That I met him first?”

 

“Because I told him to”, Namjoon said.

 

Well now Jungkook is very confused, and was giving the older the same look.

 

“Okay, I’ll explain. I planned this all out for Jimin to greet you first since so that’s why he made breakfast today. We chose Jimin because we all know you would connect better with him, and how we knew what kind of person you were because I went to the Dean’s office and asked about how you were before we can find out, and Dean is never wrong.”

 

Jungkook was understanding now, and was very impressed about how prepared they are for him.

 

“We asked the Dean because we didn’t want to be living with a psychotic, disgusting jerk that tried to cut off our hair in sleep,” Namjoon said as his voice was increasingly getting more intense.

Jungkook gave Namjoon a concerned glare.

 

“Sorry, we had a... incident a year ago. Don’t worry about it.”   
  


Jungkook shrugged it off easily, and immediately wanted to change the subject. He already likes it here and the people, he doesn’t need to know about their baggage.

 

“SO, how many fraternity and sorority houses are there?,” Jungkook asked.

 

“4 on the fraternity side, and 3 on the sorority side.”

 

“Wellll, the rest of us are gonna get to class before it’s too late,” Yoongi said as he grabbed his bags, patting Jungkook’s shoulder then walked out the house.

 

“See you around Jungkookie,” Hoseok chirped, and picked his stuff up to run up to Yoongi. Seokjin followed and gave a soft smile before walking out the house in the opposite direction as Yoongi and Hoseok.

 

“Why is Seokjin hyung going the opposite way?,” Jungkook asked.

 

“Lets just say he will a third wheel,” Jimin said.

 

“Well, okay,” Jungkook huffed going to change the subject for the second time that morning. “So what’s the name of this fraternity?”

 

“Didn’t Dean tell you?,” Namjoon asked.

 

“I’m pretty sure he did, but I didn’t care at the time..sorry,” Jungkook said trying to shrink his head between his shoulders.

 

“It’s fine kid”,Namjoon said while patting the younger’s shoulders.”The name is Bangtan Sonyeondan, but short for is BTS,” Namjoon said. “Actually Jungkook leave your stuff here, and you’ll go to class tomorrow, but today we are showing you around and meeting the rest of our brothers and sisters”.

 

“What’s their names?”

 

Then Jimin spoke up, “The fraternities are EXO, Got7, Astro, and Seventeen, then the sorority is BlackPink, AOA, and Mamamoo.”

 

“So we are gonna meet them, plus go around the campus?,” Jungkook asked.

 

“Yes, we would meet up with Mamamoo and AOA but we don’t know them that well.”(WRITER: *cough cough* sorry)

 

“But-”

 

“DON’T...but your hyungs,” Jimin yelled, but not in anger as he smiled right after he said that.

 

“Okay,  _ hyung _ ,” Jungkook said obviously with slight attitude saying hyung.

 

“Are you sassing me?!,” Jimin yelled walking closer to Jungkook before immediately getting stopped by Namjoon.

 

“Okay you two, can we just get started it’s almost 10 o’clock,” Namjoon said being the peacekeeper

 

“Yeah, whatever,” Jimin said walking out the front door.

 

“Namjoon came close to Jungkook to whisper in his ear. “Do not give Jimin attitude he really can’t handle it well.”

 

“Okay hyung,” Jungkook whispered back.

 

Namjoon smiled. “Let’s start off with the closest fraternity EXO,” Namjoon said.

 

“They are really nice so you should get along with them just fine.”

Namjoon and Jungkook walked out the front door to catch up to Jimin as before Namjoon closed the door behind them and weirdly locked the front door with two keys, but it didn’t really bother him.

This university seems normal, with a normal atmosphere and kids, and who doesn’t want that?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook meeting Exo, Got7, and BlackPink, plus some more time with Teahyung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back!  
> I had internet problems plus went on vacation with my family with a crappy computer, but I'm back.
> 
>  
> 
> 2 MORE WEEKS Y'ALL UNTIL I"M FREE FROM HELL... I MEAN SCHOOL

It took the 5 minutes to get to EXO’s house. They lived a block away from their house, but every step Jungkook felt like he was going to throw up and that made Jimin and Namjoon unintentionally slow down. They got to the front door and the whole house was black except the rim of the door, windows, and the roof. Namjoon rang the doorbell, and at that instant, Jungkook wanted to run away and forget even going to college, but it seemed Jimin was a step ahead and grabbed the younger’s arm.

“You aren’t going anywhere, but inside”, Jimin whispered with a cheeky smile.  
Before Jungkook can say anything a taller boy opened the door. He had to be at least 6 feet tall, and he was skinny, but not as much as Namjoon. He had a charming smile, and wow he was handsome.

“Hey Namjoon”, said the tall boy.

“Hey Chanyeol hyung”, Namjoon said. “I’m showing our new roommate around I thought it would be nice for you guys to meet him."  
“Oh, well that’s cool. What’s your name kid?”

Jungkook was frozen in fear until he felt a sharp pain where Jiimin just elbowed him. “J-J-Jungkook.”  
"I'm Chanyeol, but you can call me hyung."  
Jungkook just smiled out of respect, but he thinks it's weird how everybody wants to be his hyung.

“Well, Jungkook. Come inside and meet the rest of EXO”.

Chanyeol moved from in front of the door as Jungkook, Jimin, and Namjoon walked inside. Jungkook looked around and noticed that the house was bigger than theirs, but their stuff was surprisingly old. There was an ebony colored couch with two black throw pillows on each side. There were two black leather armchairs that were obviously old, and across from it was a flat screen TV, but it wasn’t as big as theirs. Jungkook too focused on his surroundings so much that he didn’t even notice the 8 people sitting right in front of him, and noticed the 4 behind him.

“Uh, uh, uh, uh I’m sorry”, Jungkook said too fast and bowed then immediately went to go hide behind Jimin which was no use since the obvious.

“Hey Namjoon, what brings you here?”, said a boy sitting on the carpet while strangely looking at Jungkook.

Jungkook isn’t looking at anybody, but he knows they are all looking at him.

“Sorry if we’re bothering you, but we were introducing our new roommate to other fraternities”.

“Namjoon you know you can never bother us”, another boy said that was sitting on the ground.  
“What’s your name?”,said a boy that got up from the couch. He was shorter that Jungkook, but he was obviously older from how he talked.

“J-Jungkook”, Jungkook said with a shaky voice.

“My name is Junmyeon, but just call me Junmyeon hyung. I’m the leader of EXO”, Junmyeon said with a small smile. “Meet the rest of EXO”.

A shorter boy with Magenta colored hair stood up from his seat. “My name is Minseok the oldest member of EXO and EXO-M”.

“EXO-M?”, Jungkook questioned without even noticing that he said it out loud.

“We split our members into 2 subgroups for who has each side of the house. Just in case anybody is looking for anybody it would be easier to find them. Just a dumb idea that I had”, Junmyeon said.

“That’s smart”, Jungkook thought.

“I’m Jongdae”, said a boy that was standing near the kitchen.

Was he always standing there?

“I’m also from EXO-M just like Minseok”, he said as he pointed to the older who was now paying more attention to the TV more than what’s going on around him.

“Are you forgetting about somebody else?" said a small boy sitting at the rim of the couch. He had coal black hair and was skinny with a jawline that can cut Jungkook in half.

“Oh, this is Yixing the last member of EXO-M”.

“I can introduce myself...I’m Yixing”, Yixing said with a cheeky smile.

“So there is only 3 members of EXO-M?”, Jungkook whispered into Jimin’s ears.

“I’ll ask. Junmyeon there is only 3 members to EXO-M?”Jimin asked the older.

“Now there are 3, there were 3 other members Zitao, Lu Han, and Yifan, but Lu Han and Yifan graduated then Zitao dropped out last year.”  
“Okay, can we stop talking about this before I all start crying...again?”, said a dark-haired boy laying on the floor with his head on top of a pillow. “By the way I’m Kyungsoo”, said Kyungsoo getting up from laying on the pillow.

“I’m Sehun, the maknae”, said a skinny dark head boy that got up from the floor. He doesn’t seem to older than Jungkook, but he is definitely taller.

“I’m Baekhyun and I like your face”, Baekhyun said.

“T-thanks”, Jungkook stuttered starting to blush a light pink across his cheeks.  
Next to him was a boy with platinum blonde hair. “I’m Jogin, and Baek is right”, Jogin confessed then winked at the younger. Then that’s when Jungkook hid behind Namjoon a better person to hide behind then tiny Jimin.

“Leave the kid alone. He’s 20 you pervs, he’s practically still a fetus”, Junmyeon said scolding the two.

“Sorry hyung”, the two said at the same time.

“No hyung it’s fine. I-I’m flattered, s-since all of you l-look like male m-m-models”, Jungkook stuttered while staring at the ground.

“Aww, that’s so sweet!”, Baekhyun yelled.

“Says the 20-year old that is hiding behind their leader like a shy puppy”.  
Jungkook slowly moved from behind Namjoon to put his hands together and still staring at the ground.

“Namjoon good luck. You actually got yourself an oversized puppy”, Junmyeon said and giggled.

“Yeah hyung he’s a keeper”, Namjoon said while patting Jungkook on the back. “Well, we gotta go and- wait I just noticed. Why does this place look so run down? Did you guys get robbed?”  
Junmyeon chuckled, “No we are moving to a bigger place and half of our stuff is there already. We are going there in about 2 weeks. We are going to be living closer to Got7 and BlackPink.”

“Wow, you don’t like us anymore?”, Jimin asked jokingly, with a pout.  
“We love you guys, but we just can’t stay here anymore, if you know what I mean.”  
“We totally understand. And we’ll miss you guys”, Namjoon said running his finger from his eyes down his cheek to represent a tear.

“Namjoon hyung they aren’t going to a different college,” Jimin said cracking a smile.  
“Yeah, we will always be here to harass you”, Chanyeol said rubbing Namjoon’s back. Jungkook has always been a curious person and shyness has left when he asked the EXO leader a question.

“W-Why c-can’t you stay here?”, Jungkook asked with the most stable voice he can.  
“I would tell you, but I’m pretty sure Namjoon wouldn’t want me to tell you, well, yet”, Junmyeon said walking closer to the younger. “We will all tell you one day, but for now just keep that question in the back of your mind, alright kid?”, Minseok said drifting his attention from the TV.

“Yes Hyung”, Jungkook said giving a soft smile.

“Where are you guys going next?”, Yixing asked.  
“We are going to Got7’s house since it’s the closest to you,”Namjoon replied. “See you guys later.”  
“Bye guys. And Jungkook good luck in college”, Junmyeon said then Jungkook gave a bow and walked out to follow the two.  
When he got up to them he gave them both a smile. “You’re right they are nice”, Jungkook said.  
“We told you. Wait ‘til you meet Got7 you might say they are too nice,”  
“What is that supposed to mean?,” Jungkook asked.  
“Well, are you okay with touching and screaming?”, Namjoon asked.

Jungkook was always a person for being affectionate and being loud, and he would be lying if he said that he can be very extra sometimes (all the time). The problem is he is only this way to people that he loves like friends and family, but he just met these people, he’s obviously closer to Jimin because he met the older first, but he still has a hard time even looking at him in the eyes.

“Are they going to hug me?”, Jungkook asked.  
“Not unless you asked them to, if not they are just going to hug Jimin and me.”  
“Okay let’s just get this over with”, Jungkook said.

“Jungkook we aren’t doing this to annoy you or waste your time. We want you to be open with these people. We don’t want you to only rely on us when there is a problem”, Namjoon stated and Jungkook can here a little annoyance in his voice. He didn’t mean to upset his leader, but this was just bothering him in a way.

“You know if you didn’t want to deal with me you could have just left me alone and not talk to me.”  
Jimin spoke up, “Jungkookie don’t be silly. We are doing this because we care about you. You don’t understand now, but you will later-” Namjoon shot a glare at Jimin that seemed like a shut-the-fuck-up kind of look.  
“Okay”, Jungkook said.  
“Dat’a boy”, Jimin said and put his arm around Jungkook’s shoulder which the younger couldn’t say he didn’t like.  
“Believe me you’ll thank us one day”.

++

It was taking a long time to get to Got7’s house than how long it took to get to EXO’s. It took 15 minutes to get to EXO’s house, but now it feels like they have been walking for 50 minutes (They’ve only been walking for 15 minutes), but Jungkook would be lying if he said he wasn’t tired from all the walking.  
“Hyung can we stop at that bench I’m getting really tired”, Jimin complained. Thank God Jimin technically read his mind because Jungkook didn’t want to complain to his leader. After Jungkook got him upset with the disrespectful reply Namjoon has seemed very intimidating with his facial expression and a different tone of voice. He just seems like he doesn’t take shit from anybody.

“Jimin you have been there multiple times, you know we are close”, Namjoon sighed.

Jungkook was behind Namjoon and Jimin as they were leading the way not wanting to intrude in their personal space.  
Jimin took a quick glance at the younger behind him and slowed down to walk next to him.

“I asked Namjoon that because I expected you to be scared to ask him”, Jimin whispered  
It’s weird how Jimin always know what Jungkook is thinking, it’s like they have the same mind, but that’s impossible.

“Don’t ever be afraid to ask Namjoon hyung questions. Even though he shows a tough leader persona he’s really cute, fluffy, and sweet".  
Jungkook nodded not knowing how to respond.

“By the way, we are almost there”, Jimin whispered before running back to Namjoon in the front.  
Jimin was right when he said they were almost there. 2 minutes later they were in front of a house that was big in length, but not height. The three walked up to the door as Jungkook noticed on the right side of the front yard was a colorful flower bed and on the left side of the front yard was a skinny boy with black hair wearing shades on a yellow and blue striped beach chair.

“Bambam!”, Jimin yelled, waving for the younger to see.

The skinny boy sat up on the beach chair and lifted his shades up to his forehead.

“Jimine!”

Bambam got up and ran to the older boys wrapping his arms around their neck and pulling them into an embrace.

“It's been so long, how are you guys?”,Bambam asked louder than he had to.  
“It's only been 2 weeks, you know we are busy with our classes”, Namjoon chuckled.  
Bambam was the ghost maknae of Got7, and it was pretty obvious by his attitude and unlimited energy.  
“And who's this cutie?”,Bambam asked looking over Jimin’s shoulder for a half-frightened looking Jungkook.

“Hi”, said Bambam calmly.  
“Hello”, Jungkook said softly.  
“My name is Bhuwakul, but my friends call me Bambam.” Jungkook wasn't big on learning names from different countries but was sure the boy was from Thailand.

Jungkook was hesitant to talk at first just because he didn't want to offend the skinny boy. Jungkook has always wondered if talking to people can be easier than the world makes it be, but of course, the world wouldn't do that.

So he just got to live with it.

“So do I call you Bhuwakul or Bambam?,” Jungkook asked.  
Bambam chuckled, “Depends. What's your name?”, Bambam asked.  
“Jungkook”, Jungkook said.  
“Okay Jungkook, Just call me Bambam”, he said and chuckled more. “Come and meet the others. If you already think I'm crazy, you just wait.”  
Bambam turns around and technically Usain Bolt sprints into the house with the 3 following at normal pace.

Bambam perkiness and enthusiasm made Jungkook cringe, but in a good way. He's sort of like that in a way.

They went inside and it definitely looks bigger on the inside than outside. The walls were light green and the floor was wooden light brown. It was very clean since Jungkook can see his reflection. Jungkook was focusing on the floor so much he didn’t notice the 4 others in the living room.

Why does he keep on doing this?

“Namjoon Hyung! Namjoon hyung! Namjoon Hyung!”, one of the older boys chirped. He had soft brown hair, he was short, almost the same height as Yoongi hyung. He was wearing a snapback….indoors, and he was wearing a tank top with basketball shorts in fall weather. Very out of the ordinary, but it’s not like he doesn’t look good, and Jungkook guesses that this guy knows he looks good. Next to him a boy next to him that shows an extreme height difference from the brown head boy. He had a bowl haircut, and his hair was black. He had a mole underneath his eye, and he has never seen somebody with a mole that made it look good. Why does everybody in this university look like K-Pop idols?

There are 2 other people on the couch one with black hair and nice white skin. He was average height, but still taller than the brown-headed boy. Plus the shorter one with also brown hair, and Jungkook doesn’t know why all these men are attractive. They are turning them gayer than he already is, and he didn’t know that was possible.

“Jackson!”,Namjoon chirped back.

“What are you doing here?”, Jackson asked.

“Jungkook”, Namjoon said and moved a little to the left to reveal a shy Jungkook trying to hide behind Jimin...again.

“Hey Jungkook, I’m Jackson. And um welcome, I guess to the family..of..fraternities?”

“You are so fucking awkward”, yelled the boy with black hair.

“Jinyoung watch your profanity!”, yelled another black haired boy coming from the hall with him was a smaller male that Jungkook could believe could be a model if he wanted to. Well, he believed they could all be models.

“What do you mean? I have heard worse from you, and that was today!”, Jinyoung said.  
“Why are you- oh hey Namjoon. Who’s this?”, Jaebum asked looking at a semi-hiding Jungkook.

“Oh, he’s new and we wanted to show him around.”

“Well, we’re not gonna see him again. I’m pretty sure they already ruined it.”  
“Yeah today was my first day too, and I already want to leave”, said the tall boy with the bowl haircut.  
“Shut up Yugyeom!”, said Jaebum.

Namjoon took a step back to stand next to Jungkook to whisper something to him. “They are crazy, but they are the nicest people you’ll ever meet, I swear.”  
Jungkook can agree with him, but it is hard since they are yelling at each other even though there are no problems going on. Tough love?  
While they were arguing for some reason the small skinny boy that Jungkook could think can be a male model walked up to him.

“Hey, my name is Mark Tuan”, Mark said and gave a small smile.  
“J-Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook. If it’s okay with me saying you have such an American name.”, Jungkook confessed.  
“I’m American, but my parents are Taiwanese.”  
“That’s cool”, Jungkook said, and looking back with the others who still yelling about something, but this time Namjoon and Jimin were in the conversation.  
“Don’t mind them they are just really loud, but they are sweethearts.”  
Jungkook liked Mark, he seemed calm and seemed like he kept to himself.  
“Do you get along with them?”, Jungkook asked.  
“Of course I do! I love these dorks with all my heart, but being by yourself sometimes isn't an evil thing”  
Jungkook could say amen to that since he spent his whole morning in his room then wanting to talk to the other members.  
“Hey, Jungkook we should hang out sometimes. Just to get to know each other better.” Mark asked.

Was a Got7 member flirting with him?  
Is this okay?  
How old is Mark anyway?

“Maybe one-day hyung. I have a lot in my mind right now so I’ll tell you when we can hang out”, Jungkook said.

“Sure, just if you need me I’ll be here”, Mark said and seemed like he walked back to his room.

Jungkook wasn't lying. He did have many things on his mind at the moment. He has to get used to being around his own fraternity brother before being around other people. He has to start his classes the next day that he missed. He needed to get a job somewhere so he doesn’t have to live off his family’s money, and he may or may not be going insane after he clearly saw a boy when nobody else did.

Jungkook was getting lost in his own head until he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He got a little startled by it a whipped his neck around for him to face Jimin.  
Jimin gave a concerned look, but Jungkook didn't care because he always got the same dumb look when he zones out. “We're leaving let’s go”.  
Jungkook followed, but not before waving goodbye to the 6 boys sitting around in the living room.

“Where are we going now?”, Jungkook asked.  
“Blackpink.”  
“What?”, Jungkook aksed.  
“BlackPink. Sorority. But there are only 4 members, but that’s just because the place they got is small.”, Namjoon finished.

“Is that even allowed?”  
"It is when you live in a small space with no leader.

The 3 went into a tall building that from estimate should be 6 floors. It is an apartment building and they were on the 4th floor.  
“They got to the door, and Jungkook could say he wasn’t really interested in meeting the 4 females until the door opened to a smaller female with brown hair.  
“Namjoon! Yes, yes. Perfect timing. Come in”, said the girl.

“Nice to see you too Jennie!”, Namjoon said and chuckled. Jungkook was mesmerized. She was gorgeous!

Is it too late to become bi? ....... Nah he's good.

The girls and I have been practicing this number, and we wanted you guys to see it.

“Sure why not.”

The 3 other girls came out, and like Jungkook should have expected..they were all hot. A girl with red hair stood in front and her smile just made his heart sing. Stood behind her was a shorter female with black hair and another brown haired female.

The music started playing and he was just watching the 4 girls move in sync with each other. They weren’t like any other kpop girl group you’ll see since their dance wasn’t as simple as he thought it was. He was impressed with them to the point that he wanted to get up and dance with them (but of course that wasn’t going to happen.).  
After they were done all 3 of the man clapped, and they disserved that because they were amazing and they looked good doing it too.  
Jungkook has never been impressed with this kind of dancing before and he hasn't even introduced himself to them yet.

“Oh my gosh! Who are you?”, the girl yelled while jogging towards him like he’s a newborn baby.

“I’m Jennie!”, Jennie said.  
The two other girls walked towards them both and Jungkook was getting very nervous with 4 girls just surrounding him.

“I’m Lisa”, said the girl with the red hair.

“My name is Roseanne, but you can just call me Chae-young”, said the brown haired girl.

“Jisoo”, stated the black haired girl.

“You’re so cute!”, Jennie yelled.

Jungkook eyes widened and he can feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. He was embarrassed as hell, but he was feeling very very claustrophobic at the moment.

He’s breathing heavy. Why is he breathing heavy? Why is he shaking? Why is everything spinning so fast? Is somebody touching his hair?

Jungkook felt sick, and too much was happening at once. One thing leads to another, and Jungkook ran out the dorm to the outside.  
He needed some fresh air..that’s all.  
He ran out of the girl’s grip, to the door, and to the outside. He put leaned forward in a bush, and painfully dry heave, but he was used to the pain.  
He lifted his head to inhale that air and closed his eyes.

1,2,3,4,5

Jungkook opened his eyes, and he felt better. A sudden wave of guilt went through him that he realized that he left the building without a word but they'll get over it.

Jungkook looked around the area to finally enjoy the atmosphere by himself. The birds, the clouds. A tall male jogging. He saw a couple holding hands at a picnic table. They were both smiling, so happy. Jungkook would see these people happy, and just see love in their eyes. Wonder how long it would take them to stop feeling that? To transfer that love to somebody else that you know is better than the last, even though you told the last person that they are special, that you'll love them forever.  
Jungkook moved his sight to something else before he started feeling more emo than he already did.  
He shifted his head to the left, then back to the right. He saw the couple again, but this time an extra person was there.

It was him.

The boy that broke into his room. It was pretty dark in his room but he can recognize his body shape. He was just sitting there. Right behind the girl, he was just sitting there, just looking at them.

He's so creepy.

But why weren’t they noticing?

He was clear of their view, and if Jungkook was them he would have told him to fuck off. The boy got up, and Jungkook heart sank. The boy stood up and went right in front of them. He was just starring, but they just sat there and kept on talking, smiling, and giggling like there are no problems in the world. The boy's expression was calm, but to be honest he didn’t even know anymore as he balled his hair up into his fists.

Were they purposely ignoring him?

Was he frustrated from that?

Why would he care about them anyway?

Jungkook stared until he felt a big hand on his shoulder.

”Jungkook?! Are you okay?!”, Jimin yelled in a panic seeing a following Namjoon in the background.

“Yeah hyung, I’m okay.”, Jungkook said. “I just needed some space. I just got overwhelmed. But don’t worry it happens all the time when I am around a lot of people at once.”

“Yeah about that. After you left the girls were panicking if they did something, and we told them about how you aren’t good with people. They apologized since they were being 'ignorant'”, Namjoon said.  
“It’s fine hyung, but Jimin the boy I told you about that was in my room, I was him!”,Jungkook said.

“Where?”

“He’s walking off over there”, the younger said as he pointed towards the couple.

“I don’t see anybody”, Jimin said.

“What- ?!”, hyung he’s right the”, Jungkook stopped mid-sentence as the boy disappeared down an alley.

“Nevermind.”  
“Um, okay. So I guess we are going to Seventeen’s house now?”, Jimin asked.  
“Yeah they are across from here, so it isn’t that far of a walk.”, Namjoon said.

“Let’s go!”, Jimin said and rushed to the front to lead the way, with Namjoon catching up to him, with a confused Jungkook following in the back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, and let's all pray that I don't delete this.  
> Criticize me harshly in the comments because I don't have anything else, YET!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Astro + new information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, the Angst Queen is back with more crap that I have been working on... So I hope you enjoy!

The house Seventeen lived in was 3 blocks away, but it felt like it took forever for them to get there. Jimin and Namjoon walked in front of Jungkook while he was following behind them like a baby chick.  
  
It was probably close to 1 in the afternoon, and the only thing Jungkook wanted to do was go home and hide under his bed. When they got there the house reminded him of his back home.

It looked like it was meant for a family of 4 and with a pet dog.  
  
“Namjoon-Hyung?”, Jungkook called out.

“Yes?”

“Why is their name a number?”

He chuckled. “You’ll find out”.

They got to the door, and Jimin knocked on the door since it seemed like they didn’t have a doorbell.

They heard sounds and ruffling from inside.

Like struggling.

Somebody opened the door, and Jungkook felt like his theory was correct.

This boy was very attractive.

“Hey, Seungcheol!”, Jimin said and technically thrown himself on the boy.

“H-hey Jimin”, Seungcheol said struggling with the younger’s weight on him.

Jimin got off of Seungcheol then slipped inside the house. It was obvious that the two fraternities were comfortable with each other because if Jungkook was Seungcheol he would have suplexed the fuck out of Jimin if he jumped on him like that.

“Jungkook, say hi to Seungcheol”, Namjoon said to him as if he was five.

“Hello, Seungcheol-sunbae?”

“Don’t sweat Jungkook-ah, just call me hyung, and sorry please come in.”

Seungcheol moved out of the way for them, and they walked inside seeing a real sight.

Is this a fraternity house or a community center?

Jimin was sitting and talking on a red couch with probably 10 other guys (who were of course, very attractive).

Looks like a start to a gay org- I’ll just stop

Seungcheol came up from behind Jungkook and slipped past him to the 11 men on the couch.

“Guys, this is Jungkook, he’s new. Be nice”.

“Why wouldn’t they be nice?!”, Jimin said.

“Because I live with them”.

“Fair point.”

++

Jungkook probably stayed there for an hour just watching Jimin and Namjoon talk to the Seventeen members.

At least he learned some names.

The cute, small, and violent one was Jihoon, you would look at him and think of a young child with that face and that fluffy hair, but he can really hurt somebody.

The one sitting next to him was Wonwoo who has really nice fa- he means personality, but being serious Wonwoo is hot, but his cute persona just makes everything about him perfect. Of course by learning Wonwoo he learned who Mingyu was since they have literally have not left each other side since he's arrived.

Seungcheol was the leader of Seventeen….actually, what does Seventeen stand for?

Jungkook has been there for about an hour and a half, and there are 10 people with 3 who left for class. So 13.

Jungkook was sitting near the door when he slowly scooted towards Namjoon.

Jungkook got behind Namjoon, and carefully poked him on the shoulder. Namjoon quickly turned around and smiled..for literally no reason.

“You never told me why they are called Seventeen”.

“I’m not a Seventeen member, ask one of them”.

Jungkook eyes widened, and he swore he couldn’t breathe properly.  
Ask equals talk and talk equals talking to someone and someone means humans and Jungkook doesn’t really like humans.

“I’m not doing that”, he breathed out.

Does he not know the younger yet, Namjoon is lucky that Jungkook is talking to him.

“Well, I guess you’ll never find out”.

  
“B-but you told me you’ll tell me”.

“Noooo, I said you’ll find out later”, Namjoon said, and just smiled. “Go on, go make friends”, Namjoon chuckled.

Then from that Namjoon turned around, and kept talking to the other members.

Dick

Jungkook isn’t stupid, he knows Namjoon is just telling him to do that so he can learn how to talk to people, but he just really, really, really doesn’t want to. So Jungkook did what he felt like his heart would have wanted…. he went back next to the door.

He’ll try another day.  
After another half hour, it was finally time to leave, and it was already starting to get late.

This is why socializing is such a bad thing. (Okay so who cared that it is only 3 in the afternoon it’s still late for Jungkook’s pure health)

Jungkook didn’t learn everybody's name or even met the other three because they were in class, but really all he wants right now is to just go home, and hide for the rest of the night (and maybe be salty that he missed his first day).

They left around 3:30, and they were still talking about...whatever they were talking about with the Seventeen members. They went across campus to an apartment building that was smaller than the BlackPink’s one. They pushed the button to get inside, and by the time they got inside, they were walking up a bunch of stairs to a door.

That’s when it hit Jungkook, he doesn’t even know where he is.

“Hyung? Where are we going?”, Jungkook whispered to Jimin.

“Astro”.

Oh

Honestly, Jungkook is mentally done with this whole meet and greet with random homo sapiens and shit. Was it just him or humans are the most overrated creation ever, well...created?  When God created humans, what was he thinking?

“They better be attractive”, Jungkook mumbled, but Namjoon and Jimin didn’t hear him since they were bickering about which apartment was Astros. It seemed like somebody heard them because a door down the hall opened, and it had to be Astro’s dorm because whoever was inside yelled Namjoon’s name.

Nobody replied, but just went to the open door. Jungkook followed behind with some distance just in case if somebody wanted to pull a Bambam and attack them with hugs. When he got to the door he probably saw God (more like oh mah god who is this man).

“Hey Dongmin”, Namjoon said, giving the handsome boy a hug.

“It’s nice to see you guys”, the Dongmin guy said.

“Wait. Where’s Sanha?”, Jimin asked.

“Oh, he’s probably on his bed doing his homew-”, and before Dongmin can finish he was practically run over by Jimin when he ran inside.

The 3 men gave Jimin a weird look, but it went unnoticed when he ran into a room”

“Um, you guys can come inside I guess”, Dongmin muttered.

Namjoon and Jungkook walked inside the apartment, and 2 other males that they couldn’t see were sitting on a light green couch, or was it aquamarine?

The 2 boys were talking while staring into the room Jimin ran into. “Namjoon-hyung!”, one of the boys on the couch yelled, they jumped off the couch and gave Namjoon a hug with the other getting up from the couch and also giving him a hug.

“I would have said hi to Jimin but he said ‘Hi Moonbin and Minhyuk’ then ran into the Sanha and probably killed him since I heard the poor kid scream”.

“Yeah Jimin really likes Sanha, but someone needs to remind him that he's underage”.

Namjoon looked on as Sanha walked into the living room with Jimin holding on to him. Sanha was saying how if Jimin belonged to him, and Jimin was giggling and refusing to let go. Jungkook watched as this whole whatitscalled sprouted in front of him. So from listening to them, this is what he heard:

Sanha is the youngest, but not only the youngest but not even supposed to be in college yet young, so he probably skipped a grade or two. (and he’s stupidly cute who overuses aegyo)

The two on the couch are Highschool friends who started today as well, and for some strange reason, they both weren’t allowed to go to their class by their hyungs also.

Their Frat lord is somewhere around the house, and from everyone’s jokes, he must be really short.

Their oldest hyung is sleeping somewhere (because he’s very old)

When they got comfortable and sat on the couch they were there for 15 minutes since somebody noticed Jungkook’s presence. It was Dongmin and he had guilt written all over his face, from not noticing earlier.  
“Oh hey! Oh, uh, wow I feel bad. What’s your name?” Jungkook didn’t know Dongmin was asking him the question until Jimin slightly nudged him on the shoulder.

“Hm?

“What’s your name, I’m sorry I didn’t notice you earlier”.  
“Oh, uh, I’m Jungkook, and it’s fine”, he said in a nervous tone, but he didn’t stutter and that’s an improvement.

“Oh well, if you haven’t already known I’m Dongmin, that is Moon Bin, Minhyuk, and Sanha.” He pointed around saying who is who. Jungkook smiled and shyly put his head down.

“Our Jungkookie here is very shy”, Jimin rubbed Jungkook’s back softly, and it reminded him of his mom when she tries to comfort him when he was sad.

Jinwoo their leader did show up later introducing himself to Jungkook, and he wasn’t as nervous because yes Jinwoo was short, and he had bunny teeth just like Jungkook. MJ woke up from his death nap and was shocked to see so many people in one place until he saw Namjoon and Jimin and gave them a hug.

After catching up with all of them they had to leave. Now it was really starting to get dark, and Jungkook can’t remember the last time he was out this late. By this time he was reading or singing in front of a mirror.  
When they got back the house was pretty quiet, and it seemed like everybody was gone or just in their separate rooms.

“Uh, Jungkook?”

It was Jimin of course.

“All of us are going out for drinks at a club in town do you want to come?”.

He really didn't understand the question at first, maybe it was because nobody has ever asked him to go out before. Alarms were going off in Jungkook’s head and he was actually getting a headache, he has been out all day talking to people he didn't want to talk to he wanted to so at this point, he wanted to get sucked into the floor.

_Going out to drink?_  
_Going out to drink?_  
_What would happen if I get drunk?_  
_I just met them today I can’t just automatically trust them to take care of me if I do._  
_What if I go home with somebody?_  
_What if I get some weird transmitted diseases?_  
_What if I get a girl pregnant? I never cared about gender when I’m drunk like that one time-_  
_Or any of them are the ones that take advantage of me?_  
_Namjoon and Jimin seem okay, but I don’t know about anybody else._  
_I can’t say that they all seem nice,_  
_I’m thinking too much._

“Jungkook?!”

“Ha wah”, Jungkook blinked staring at Namjoon.

“You okay dude, you kinda zoned out there.”.

“S-sorry that happens”. Namjoon blinked and looked at Jimin who was giving Jungkook the weirdest look.

“You were mumbling to yourself”.

Jungkook just stared on, he didn’t want them to think he was crazy. He wasn’t crazy at all, he was like the sanest person they would ever meet.

“Sorry, I do that sometimes when- I’m tired! Yes, tired, I’m very tired.”, Jungkook blurted not giving the both of them the time of day to ask any questions. When he said that he was already starting to slowly back his way near his room door.

“So you don’t want to go out with us, tonight”

“I’m-I’m very tired. Good night hyungs!”, with all Jungkook’s willpower, he tried his best not to run off like a little bitch.

He quickly went into his room and closed the door softly. He was practically caught himself on the door when he noticed he was out of breath. Why was he out of breath?

He heard mumbling from outside the door, Jungkook being the nosey little shit he is had to listen to it. They were probably talking about him.

“That kid is weirdly shy, like, I don’t know how long I can live with that?”

That was Jimin. Shit.

Then he heard Namjoon.

“Give the kid a break Jiminie. There is always a reason why somebody acts the way he did. We don’t know he could have been bullied in school, abused parents, hell he could have been an orphan that was never adopted.”

Jungkook was in shock, Namjoon just met him today, and he was standing up for him.

“I don’t know, that he still kinda makes me uneasy with all that ‘I’m a loner’ shit”.

“Okay, do you want to compare him to Dong-hyuk.”

There was a long silence, It was about 10 more seconds until someone responded.

“He’s lucky he’s cute.” That was it, and somebody was walking past his door, and there was a slam of a room door.

Jungkook heart was pounding so loud against his chest that he could hear it through his ears.

Is he really that bad?

Why do I always ruin everything?

Jungkook laid down on his bed and realized he has been walking around all day, and probably is all stinky. He would go try to find the bathroom and take a shower, but he’s literally terrified of bumping into anybody.

_What if they think I’m trying to spy on them?_  
_What if I run into Jimin-hyung?_  
_What if I run into Namjoon-hyung?_  
_What if I run into Yoongi and he thinks I’m trying to sneak into his room?_  
_Then he would tell the others that I’m creepy and kick me out._

Jungkook started hyperventilating, and everything was starting to get blurry all over again.

Dammit not again.

Jungkook sat on the floor against the wall.

5,4,3,2,1

Jungkook’s heartbeat slowed down, and he finally could breathe normally again. Honestly, he can’t stand himself sometimes. Why does he have to be this way? Why can’t he be normal? Or at least comfortable? All of them have been nothing but nice to him, and he can’t even look Namjoon in the eyes like a respectable human being.

Why does he have to be such a loser? It seems like the only reason they are okay with him was mainly because of his face. He’s not surprised since his face has gotten him out of trouble more times than he could count on his fingers and toes.

Jungkook has class tomorrow and he smells like he has been in the wilderness all day. He really really wants to go take a shower, but him running into somebody makes his gut twist into knots.

Okay.Okay.Okay, he can do this. Jungkook quickly got his clothes and soups because he’s going in the shower, getting out, getting dressed, and taking his ass to bed before anybody even remembers he lives there. He pressed his ear to the door because he heard Jimin go into his room, but never heard Namjoon at all.

Maybe he went to his room and Jungkook didn’t notice. Jungkook opened the door, and with his dumb luck, Namjoon was standing right at his door. With all his will he didn’t scream, but a loud gasp did come out. Namjoon seemed to also be frightened because he did just jump to Neptune and back.

“What are you doing hyung?”, Jungkook asked.

“Oh, sorry, I swear I’m not trying to be creepy-”

“Well if you’re trying it’s really not working, hyung”, Jungkook spoke up, he’s never loud if he doesn’t have to, but his personal space is one thing he doesn’t tolerate with.

“Let me explain, please?”

Jungkook stayed quiet waiting for Namjoon’s shitty excuse that he probably wasn’t going to believe anyway.

“When Jimin left I was going to go talk to you, but when I got to your door I was hesitant since you seemed pretty spooked earlier so I was hesitant to knock on your door.”

Namjoon did pause to make sure the younger was listening and Jungkook was but wasn’t convinced for shit.

“When I was about to knock on your door I heard a loud thud like you fell against it, and a lot of mumbling and heavy breathing. I called out your name if you were okay, but I didn’t get an answer.”

Okay, maybe Jungkook is just a little convinced.

“Like five seconds later you stopped and there was silence. Then you opened the door and raised your voice at me”, Namjoon said and started mumbling at the end.

Shit.Okay.Shit

Jungkook honestly didn’t expect to hear anything Namjoon said, and if it was made up for him to feel guilty, well, it worked.

What Jungkook does now be the only thing he could think of.

Jungkook fell to his knees and bowed at Namjoon’s feet.

“I’m so so sorry hyung. I was so disrespectful for raising my voice, can you please forgive me?”

He doesn't know why, but Jungkook felt like he was going to start crying because it hasn’t even been 24 hours. He couldn't make two enemies already with the leader and his best friend. He felt two hands on his shoulders to help him up, and he didn't know if he was going to get hit or get yelled at, but he rather get hit because he rather he feel physical pain, then the sharp pain he will feel in his chest when somebody is mad at him, but when he stood up getting ready for either or-it didn’t happen  
Namjoon just hugged him. He was very surprised when Namjoon hugged him and was softly rubbing his back to calm him down.

“Jesus kid, stop freaking out over everything, it was just a misunderstanding.”

Is he not mad?  
Is he hugging me even though I yelled?  
Is this just a way to soften me up?  
No, he couldn’t, not everybody is evil

“Jungkook”. Jungkook looked up at his hyung, and he was giving worried eyes.

“You started mumbling again”. Jungkook felt guilty, dirty and guilty. He doesn’t deserve such a good hyung that seems to care, yet just met a few hours ago.

“Why are you so nice”, Jungkook said(practically whimpered).

Namjoon chuckled,”You’re our little brother now if you like it or not and we take care of each other, no matter what.”

Jungkook tried to control his breath as his eyes started stinging from his lingering tears. Namjoon didn’t notice his crying at first, but when he heard the hiccuping from Jungkook he didn’t know what to do.

“Jungkook, please tell me what’s wrong?”

He honestly felt like he couldn’t say anything, it was like his throat was closed shut, and his body made him refuse to say anything.

“Jungkook please speak to me”.

Jungkook just shook his head violently thinking really hard to get Namjoon out. His heart was starting to hurt, and he was getting very, very dizzy. He needs to count. He NEEDS to count.

“Please leave”, Jungkook whispered, Namjoon looked on in disbelief. The younger looks almost dead, and he wants to be left alone?

“But. wha-”

“Please, just wait outside for, like, 15 seconds”, Jungkook forced out, and it looked painful to talk.

Namjoon hesitated, but he nodded and stepped outside. Jungkook closed the door quickly and sat against the door.

5

  
_Why can't I just have a normal day?_

4

  
_I miss mom, miss Junghyun, miss Halla_

3

_I shouldn't have left, I should have just stayed home_

2

_No, I refuse to live like my mother_

1

_I'm sick and tired of living in fear_

Jungkook’s heart rate slowed down, and he got up from the floor. He opened the door, and Namjoon was standing there looking like a worried father.  
Namjoon sighed,”I’m getting tired of beating around the bush Jeon. Can you please tell me what’s wrong with you?”

Jungkook fell silent from the question. It had been so long since he has heard that question that he was questioning it if he heard correctly. Namjoon noticed Jungkook not answering, and he put his arms on the younger’s shoulders.

“Please. I don’t judge. Nobody who lives under this roof does. No matter your issues or opinions you will always be cared about.”

Jungkook automatically thought of Jimin in this scenario, but he will save that for another day. Namjoon seemed very passionate about what he said and it seems like that maybe a thumbs up to tell him before any issues get spurted for it.

Jungkook breathed out, “I have severe anxiety and paranoid personality disorder.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, and let's all pray that I don't delete this.  
> Criticize me harshly in the comments because I don't have anything else, YET!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook's past on why the way he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter, but I'll see if I have time to get a chapter in before next Friday. Taekook finally speaks to each other for the first time next chapter!! WOOP WOOP

_Past._

Jungkook didn’t really know his father, only by the pictures he has seen in the photo albums underneath his mother’s bed. Jungkook’s only male figure in his life was this guy his mom tried to go out with. Jungkook never liked him, good thing he was gone faster than he came.

Before he was born, Jungkook’s mother; who was 6 months pregnant at the time and looking like she swallowed an adult pumpkin, and his father were walking to their car in an uncanny neighborhood when they were coming back from a family friend’s house. They were about to go in the car when a hooded man walked up to them and demanded everything they had. They followed all the man’s orders, but after he was done taking their belongings he shot Jungkook’s dad in the chest, and Jungkook’s mother in the leg, and fell stomach first onto the pavement.

Jungkook’s mother shouted in pain and when she looked up for the man he was already gone. When she tried to look for her husband she noticed that she wasn’t going to be married for much longer. There was her husband bleeding out of his chest and coughing blood through his mouth, and his breathing was very rapid and become impulsive. He never had the best heart, and that’s what scared her. She crawls to her husband, not thinking about her unborn son that will probably have problems when he was born, and crying out for help when her husband started shaking in a pulsating way.

Somebody who lived nearby heard the woman’s screams and called the police. They showed up, and the ambulance showed up about 10 minutes after. When they were both in the ambulance Mr. Jeon was identified to be in Cardiac Arrest. Jungkook’s mother was still trying to find some good in this whole situation, that’s what her husband said he loved about her anyway. The good thing is that they chose to keep their 3-year-old boy home with a babysitter, and the paramedics said that the fall wasn’t anything that would severely conflict the baby’s physical health, but they're most likely would be an issue ( *cough cough* hint?), and most of all even though he husband is in cardiac arrest she guesses it’s a little better than death.

That little bit of hope didn’t last very long as he was pronounced dead before they could hook him up, to the IV monitor. The doctors did everything they can, but the man was not waking up from his permanent sleep. At that moment- Ms. Jeon snapped. They did test her to make sure the baby was okay, and they were just repeating the same thing the paramedics said in the ambulance on the drive to the hospital. They bandaged her leg, and police came in asking her questions about the robbery. She told the police everything that has happened and how they were walking and a man demanded their things and shot them right after. She couldn’t see the man’s face or really paid attention to anything since she was practically blinded by fear for her and her baby.

They released her the next day and called a friend to drop her at home. When she got home she apologized to the babysitter for staying out later and not calling her about it, and she told her what happened to her husband. The babysitter gave her as much sympathy as she would give her in a lifetime, and refused to get paid extra even though Ms. Jeon insisted multiple times. The babysitter, Halla, a young woman with an innocent face and a stern attitude, stayed with now Miss Jeon because even though she only knew the woman for a year, she can tell there was something wrong. She was relieved that she hasn’t tried to put anybody in the microwave, but there is something not right with her.

A few weeks later was Mr. Jeon’s funeral, and it only seemed like Ms. Jeon was getting worse since while everybody was mourning for him, she didn’t react, seems emotionless, and was just holding Jung-Hyun a little too tightly, and her belly tighter. After the funeral, she went home, and honestly, rethought her life. Thinking how to make sure her kids wouldn’t end up like their father. Halla would still visit to check on Ms. Jeon, and she has noticed that she hasn’t left her house at all.

It was already 3 months since the tragedy, and Ms. Jeon still hasn’t left the house and started homeschooling Jung-Hyun. Technically, Halla wasn’t needed, but she insisted to come by sometime to make sure the pregnant woman was okay with her leg and the baby. They were eating dinner when Ms. Jeon dropped her fork on the floor and gave Holla a look that only says one thing:

“I think my water just broke”.

Halla, who luckily has her license drove Ms. Jeon to the nearest hospital. By the time they got to the hospital Ms. Jeon was wheeled away, and all Halla can do it wait with Jung-Hyun.

++

Holla was sleeping with Jung-Hyun in her hands when she felt somebody lightly shake her

“Are you Chung Halla”, asked a woman.

“Yes”, she mumbled, squeezing Jung-Hyun to make sure he was still in her arms.

“Ms. Jeon is waiting for you”.

If Halla wasn’t up before she is now because she was already up with the 3-year-old in her arms. She followed the nurse in a room on the second floor and saw the woman. She was pale as a ghost, but she was happy anyway with a gorgeous baby boy in her arms.

His eyes were swollen shut, and his cheeks were bright red and chubby.

“5 fingers and 5 toes, looks like he didn’t get the job done”. Ms. Jeon started crying cradling the baby boy in her arms. Halla’s eyes were starting to sting when she noticed, she was on the verge of crying too. She noticed Jung-Hyun was waking up, and she put him on his feet so he can be fully aware of what's happening.

“Jungy, you want to go hold your new baby brother.”

Jung-Hyun eyes light up, and nodded his head, “Yes, please”. He walked over to his mother and sat next to her on the hospital bed.

Ms. Jeon was still dazed when she put the baby in his arms and corrected his arms so his head wasn’t hanging. She put Jung-Hyun on her lap, and Halla wished she can take a picture of this moment, for how beautiful this scene was.

“So, what’s his name?”, Halla asked. Ms. Jeon was still mesmerized by the baby, she looked up after a while. “His name is Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook, my beautiful, gorgeous Jungkook.”  
Ms. Jeon looked like she was going to start crying again, and Halla honestly didn’t know what to do from then. Ms. Jeon was mumbling to the baby, but not in a disturbing way, but a way to comfort the sleeping child.

“If only if your father could see you now”, she choked.  
  
++

Jungkook never was good with people, but it wasn’t fully his fault either. Ms.Jeon refused Jungkook to go to public school and they couldn’t afford private school. He never even went out that much, but it was more because of Ms. Jeon since she wouldn’t leave her boys' side. Yeah, it was a little unhealthy but she just had to keep precaution. By the time Jungkook was 7 and Jung-Hyun was 10; Holla convinced Ms. Jeon to put them in school for the first time, and it was…. Okay. Jung-Hyun has immediately made some friends, but Jungkook doesn’t really remember anything. All he remembers is being pulled out of school in the 3rd grade, and being homeschooled until high school because Ms. Jeon thought that the kids were “a exposure to the negativity in the world”.

When he was in high school that was when his mother was constantly nagging at him to NOT make friends and STAY a loner….okay, she didn’t say it like that, but technically that, but you know what he means.

It was all a blur, but he can remember bits and pieces of being alone and multiple anxiety attacks. The anxiety attacks could probably be the reason why people wouldn’t talk to him, but it wasn’t like he was complaining. He loved his life, he had an amazing big brother that he would give his life for, Halla who has been with him since birth and he sees as an aunt and a loving mother that always put her kids first. So there is really nothing to complain about.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, and let's all pray that I don't delete this.  
> Criticize me harshly in the comments because I don't have anything else, YET!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook and Taehyung finally talk to each other + Jungkook tells BTS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this took forever to upload since my computer wants to act like a butt face, but it isn't a butt face right now. So I'm going to upload this before it takes a crap again.
> 
> Please Enjoy!

Namjoon stared at Jungkook trying to figure out the right words to respond. He knew Jungkook was really shy, but having a disorder with it; he didn’t expect that.

 

“You have a disorder”.

 

Jungkook shrugged. "More like disorderssssss”. He didn't know why he dragged out the s, it felt right at the moment.

 

Namjoon put his hands on his face. "Jeez, I honestly feel like shit now.”

 

“No no no no. Don’t feel that way”, Jungkook panicked

 

“No Jungkook, I forced you to do things that you obviously had problems with-”

 

“Hyung, stop being so hard on yourself. You didn’t know.”

  


Namjoon breathed out, like trying to relieve anger and disappointment, Jungkook felt chills.

 

He’s only known Namjoon for a day, and he can already tell that he’s not just the leader because of his money.

  


“I feel like a shitty leader no matter what but-”, Namjoon breathed out. “I’m very flattered that you told me.”

 

Jungkook chuckled, “Well you kinda forced me”. Namjoon’s eyes almost popped out of his skull-

 

All Jungkook can do was smile.

 

“Wha-what. N-no I didn’t mean it that way. I was saying you should tell me anything just in case we might accidentally bring up something sensitive.”

 

“It’s fine hyung. If there is something wrong I’ll inform you immediately”, Jungkook lied.

  


Jungkook never liked lying, mostly to people he starts growing attached, but his vulnerability is his and his only. He hasn’t even opened up to his mother, and she was the woman who told him to not to open up to people, but her and his family. Namjoon smiled, and from that look, Jungkook knew Namjoon didn’t buy it...it was funny Jungkook lied, and Namjoon somehow found a flaw that exposed of Jungkook for lying, and Jungkook found a flaw in Namjoon’s smile that showed he was lying about him not knowing Jungkook was lying...If that made sense.

  


ANYWAY back to the main subject was Jungkook and his ‘problems’.

 

“Um, so are you okay with the others knowing?”. Jungkook looked on in confusion when he remembered that there are 4 other people living with him. “I guess”, he mumbled, “but can you do it?”

 

Namjoon was hesitant before really thinking about it. “Of course, whatever makes you more comfortable”, Namjoon stated.

 

“Do it when you’re out with them, please.”

 

“Anything for you kid”, he sighed, the ruffled the younger's hair then left the room.

 

Jungkook liked the feeling Namjoon gave him, made it seem like he actually cared.

  


_He’s not what you seem, he’s trying to soften you up. Just so he can take advantage of you._

  


Jungkook eyes started to sting.

  


His mom has always told him that people are evil, he’s not ignorant. He knew what happened to his father before his mother could fully understand what happened. Halla told him when he was 14, but she told him not because he deserved it but his mother was always going to talk like he was gone and not dead. Growing up without a person makes you think ill of them like they have abandoned you because they didn’t love you.

  


But that wasn’t the case. His father was a good loving man, that why his mother acts the way she does. His life could have been worse. His mother could have become an addict to drugs or alcohol then could have abused him and his brother, blaming them for what they had no control over.

 

That never happened and his life wasn’t perfect, but at least he lived his childhood without being stuffed in a microwave.

 

~

 

It was pretty annoying since he had to wait in his room for 2 hours for the rest of the members to get ready and leave. It was already 9:30 when he heard a knock on his door.

  
  


“Jungkookie, can I come in?” it was Namjoon.

  


“Uh, sure”.

  


Namjoon slowly opened the door and shot Jungkook with a friendly smile. “We are leaving soon, can- uh- can I have your number?”.

  


Jungkook eyes widened, filled with embarrassment. “I’m sorry hyung, I don’t have a phone”.

 

Namjoon tried to stop his laughter. “Well uh- okay, we have a phone line in the living room so if anything happens just call me”, he said. “My number will be on a piece of paper next to the house phone so don’t be too scared to call.”

  


Jungkook nodded. “I won’t hyung.”

  


Namjoon smiled and walked out of his room. Jungkook exhaled loudly, he just wants to take a damn shower. From 10 to 10:15 they left without saying goodbye, but it didn’t bother him. People have forgotten he has existed more times then he has gotten out of trouble for existing.

  


When he head the door close he became Tom Cruise for 2 minutes trying to find the bathroom hoping that everybody was gone. When he got to the bathroom he immediately went into the shower and turned it to scorching hot.

  


He never knew why he loved the burning feeling, it’s like it helps relieve stress. He stayed under the shower head for about 10 minutes until he chose to actually lather himself in soup. He started washing his hair when it shot through his mind that he doesn’t know when the others are coming home. He quickly finished up his shower and practically jumped out of the shower, put on his robe, and quickly tiptoed back to his room.

  


He practically dashed into his room and closed the door. It was pitch black in his room, he had to be in the bathroom for awhile since the sun still shone in his room when he left. He turned on his light and what he saw was never what he expected. The same boy he has been seeing all day is on his bed reading a One Punch Man Manga,  this was the first time he fully saw his face and he was actually struck by how good looking this guy is, but this is Jungkook we’re talking about.

  


“Ahhh!”, Jungkook screamed. He ran out of the room and weirdly closed the door behind him. He doesn’t know what to do in these kinds of scenarios. His immediate impulse to do next was to grab the house phone and call the police, but he didn’t know the address.

  


He was just going to wing it,  but of course, he forgot he took a shower and slipped on the wood floor. He fell on his back and groaned in pain, he lifted his head up slowly and saw that his bedroom door started to slowly open. He got up and ran for the phone forgetting about his aching back, but that’s what adrenaline does to you…

 

He reached the phone and grabbed the paper next to it. He was just so scared that he forgot he had to call the police and just went straight to calling Namjoon.

 

“Wait!”, an unfamiliar voice called.

 

He turned and saw that cute guy again, was he there the whole time?

 

Jungkook shuffled away, “Get away! Stay away from me or I’m calling the police!”

 

Okay, so he wasn’t really calling the police, but how else was he going to threaten this guy. He has never been this vulnerable in his life. He was still soaking wet, naked in a robe, and he was having a hard time breathing.

 

“Wait please don’t! So you really can see me?”, the guy said, Jungkook grabbed the telephone and started dialing Namjoon’s number. He kept shifting his sight from the mysterious creepy yet really handsome guy to staring down at the phone. It rang 2 times when he was getting anxious that Namjoon wasn’t going to answer.

 

The boy tried to walk away, but Jungkook isn’t having any of it, “Just because I’m wet and in a robe doesn’t mean I won’t kick your ass!”

 

He stayed surprisingly, Jungkook never saw himself as being a huge threat for obvious reasons.

 

“No, wait! I’m good friends with Namjoon, I swear!”

 

Jungkook stupidly puts down the phone, but he was running on adrenaline, fear, and anxiety more than common sense.

 

“Does he know you’re here? Why were you in my room this morning? Why were you in the park near BlackPink’s building?”

 

“I- uh-”, the boy stuttered.

 

Jungkook stared at him intensely, he didn’t trust him, he didn’t trust him at all.

 

“I was the former roommate living in that room”, the guys confessed. “I left something there and I lost track of time.”

 

“Does Namjoon hyung know you’re here?”, Jungkook asked again. The cute guy scratched the back of his head nervously. “No, he doesn’t know.”

 

Jungkook’s heart was pounding harder, and he didn’t feel good. He knew he had a bad immune system because his lack of getting enough of all his Vitamins but he didn’t know it’ll affect him in these kinds of scenarios. He was obviously a creep, Jimin talked about somebody earlier-

 

“Are you Donghyuk?”

 

The boy’s face went dark and intense, “Don’t you ever say that name!”

 

Jungkook flinched hard and picked up the phone again to call Namjoon, “Wait, no, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to raise my voice at you.”

 

Jungkook started quietly whimpering, he doesn’t know what to do and he’s scared for his life.

 

“I’ll just leave-”

 

“No!” Jungkook called out, why did he do that? “You’re staying here until Namjoon hyung and the others come back.”

 

The boy chuckled, he wasn’t being funny, why is he laughing?!

 

“You see - that can’t happen.”

 

“And why not?” Jungkook asked. He was trying to sound intimidating, but he has never been so terrified.

 

“The- Nevermind. Please, just, I need to go. Whatever you do, don’t tell them that I was here.”

 

“Was that a threat?”

 

“No. Well, you can take it however you want, because your ‘brothers’ won’t take it so lightly.”

 

Jungkook was trying to think of a way to respond when the boy was already walking towards the door.

 

“No, wait! You have to stay here!”, Jungkook called out, he went to go grab the boy’s arm when he didn’t feel anything at all.

 

_His hand went right through him_

 

Jungkook gasped really loud, he felt himself go pale. The boy turned around slowly and ran. Now even though Jungkook has PPD, he doesn’t think well when his emotions are running wildfire. He stupidly ran after the boy the boy to outside, but when he got out there he didn’t see him. It was dark and the street lights were pretty far from their house. It was windy outside and Jungkook was already shaking from his damp skin. Jungkook was in utter shock and didn’t know how to react, he fell on his knees pretty hard, but he didn’t notice it. He just stared into the darkness for he doesn’t know how long until it went all dark.

 

He never knew what happened if he doesn’t calm down from one of his attacks. Now he knows.

 

Jungkook didn’t know what was going on with him, it was like his brain turned off, nothing was blurry anymore but it just felt like he was dead. He doesn’t know how long he stayed there, but he heard two cars come up and somebody yell his name.

 

“Jungkook, oh my god!”. It was Hoseok, it sounded like something was stuffed in his ears and he couldn’t hear him properly. He flinched hard when he felt somebody touch him, that’s when he noticed he was fucking freezing, but he still couldn’t move.

 

“Jungkook! Jungkook, get up!”, Jimin shouted. “We have to carry him inside-”

 

“Are you kidding me?! He’s like 90% muscle and 10% bone!”

 

“Yoongi, get out the car and help us take him inside!”. It was Namjoon.

 

He didn’t really know what was really happening until he felt 4 pairs of hands lift him off the ground. He finally woke by he doesn’t even know. He was put on something soft when he noticed it was the couch.

 

_“Ah Jesus, his knees are bleeding.”_

 

_“What did you do to yourself kid?”_

 

_“Namjoon who the fuck are we living with.”_

 

_“Oh, I forgot to tell you guys…”_

 

_“What?”, 5 people said at the same time._

 

_“Our little Jungkookie here has...um-”._

 

_“Hyung, just spit it out!”_

 

_“He told me to tell you when he wasn’t here.”_

 

_“Well, he’s obviously not here since he’s dead to the world right now.”_

 

_“DON’T SAY THAT HYUNG!!”_

 

_“Hobi, baby, he’s not actually dead.”_

 

_“Oh.okay…”_

 

_“Jin hyung, can you please go get a bucket of hydrogen peroxide and those big bandage pads, maybe some damp towels?”_

 

_“I’m on it.”_

 

_“Okay, so tell us about Jungkook.”_

 

Nobody really knows, but Jungkook is a very, very, very light sleeper, so he feels kinda dirty about eavesdropping on their conversation, he couldn’t get himself to do it…..

 

“I talked to Jungkook in his room when you left Jiminie and he told me that..um- Jungkook quickly grabbed the closest hand to him.

 

Hoseok screeched. “Motherfucker! You wanna give me a heart attack?!”

 

Jungkook opened his eyes slowly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Jungkook felt ashamed and impulsively pouted.

 

Hoseok cringed. “No, don’t be sorry. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have cursed at you.”

 

“So how did you wake up from the dead?” Yoongi asked. Jungkook looked up more to find everybody, but Seokjin with worried looks.

 

“I’m a light sleeper, so you’re talking kinda woke me up.”

 

Jin popped out of nowhere with a bucket and bandages. “I got everything- oh. Kookie you’re awake.”

 

_Kookie again_

 

It’s not that he doesn’t like the nickname, he’s just not used to it. Everybody in his family just called him by his first name, and he didn’t have any friends to make up weird nicknames with. Jungkook felt uncomfortable with everybody surrounding him, he was just going to go to his room and forget any of this even happening.

 

Why did he expose himself again?

 

Jungkook got up from the couch as a sharp pain shot to his knees and fell until Jimin and Namjoon caught him and put him back on the couch.

 

“What the fuck?” he said.

 

Namjoon spoke up. “Bro, you scraped your knees pretty bad, and don’t you see that your body feels like a freezer.”

 

Jungkook looked down at his knees 1) noticing he’s still in his robe and 2) he’s knees are ugly from the huge cuts, the dirty in the wounds, and the excessive blood and dried blood.

 

“Don’t you feel anything?” Hoseok asked.

 

“Not really, but I don’t think I can really walk.”

 

Jin squished past Yoongi and Hoseok to get closer to the younger.

 

“Lay back, I’m going to clean your wounds.”

 

Jungkook didn’t say anything when he started spraying hydrogen peroxide on the wounds. Jungkook flinched from the wet coldness, but gladly it didn’t hurt. He doesn’t do good with pain. Seokjin put the big bandages on his knees and gave him two warm damp washcloths to put on them. Seokjin looked straight into Jungkook’s eyes and gave a soft smile. It reminded him of his mother, he missed his mother.

 

“Well since you’re up, can you please tell us why you were outside passed out on the ground in a robe?” Yoongi asked.

 

Jungkook would be happy to tell them everything that happened, the creepy yet really handsome guy, knowing them, constantly seeing him around, and how he’s probably a ghost-

  


_Whatever you do, don’t tell them that I was here_

  


Jungkook quickly shut his mouth. He didn’t know if that was a threat, but it doesn’t matter since Jungkook takes everything as a threat.

 

“There was a- A SQUIRREL- yeah, a squirrel in the house. So yeah, I chased it around until it was out of the house, and when I walked outside- I tripped on a rock and fell.”

 

Everybody stared on pretty awkwardly, Jungkook was never a good liar, but he rather lie than get haunted be a sexy ghost….well?..Wait no..NO.

  


“Okay then,” Yoongi said. “I’m only partially drunk so I’m going to believe that bullshit and go to bed.”

 

“Wait hyung!” Jungkook called out. Why did he do that?

 

“I heard Namjoon hyung didn’t tell you about me.”

 

“Oh, I almost forgot about that. I guess you’re going to" Yoongi smirked.

 

Jungkook nodded. “It feels like the best way.”

 

“Jungkook, you don’t have to immediately try to jump out of your comfort zone-”

 

“No hyung, please, I want to do this.”

 

By then he had everybody's attention and everybody turned their heads to him with inquisitive looks.

 

“I- uh I..I..uh...I have-”

 

“Come on kid, I don’t have all day”, Yoongi sighed, everybody looked at him with an exasperation, even Hoseok slapped his arm from the disrespect.    

 

Jungkook inhaled sharply. “I have severe anxiety and Personality Paranoia Disorder.”

 

There was an awkward silence for about 5 seconds-

 

“Fuck you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, and let's all pray that I don't delete this.  
> Criticize me harshly in the comments because I don't have anything else, YET!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook's first day with his classes + some problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's not waste any time on this and just enjoy (please). It's a longer chapter than usual.

It was Jimin. Out of everybody he sort of saw Yoongi cursing him out or Seokjin being distant or something that was not Jimin or Namjoon, but no. The person that Jungkook was the closest to trust from Namjoon is the one to get mad.

 

“Jimin, what the fuck!?” Namjoon questioned.

 

“Well, at least he isn’t a Donghyuk” Yoongi deadpanned.

 

“Seriously Yoongi, too soon.”

 

“Whatever” Yoongi pushed past Seokjin and Namjoon, he left to go towards his room.

 

“Yoongi!” Hoseok called out. The older ignored him and he was already gone down the hallway.

 

Now that was something Jungkook expected, he’s still in shock by Jimin, but he wasn’t going to show it. He has to be expecting this, why isn’t he expecting it? Why is he still shocked?

 

Jimin got closer to him, touched his face like they would do in those mushy K-Dramas.

 

“I’m so so sorry. Ugh, I’m such an asshole.”

 

_ What? _

 

This was going all wrong. He was supposed to be hurt by him. He’s not supposed to be sorry. Why are they all looking at him? He- he can’t-

 

“Can you guys back up a little please?”

 

They all backed up in sync, it was a little weird, but he was grateful for the cooperation.

 

“I was here, judging you, complaining to Joon hyung for living with some annoyingly shy kid-”

 

Okay, that stung just a little. He just met them he shouldn’t be feeling this way. Why is he feeling this way?

  
  


His mother would be so  _ disappointed _

  
  


“I feel like shit now.”

 

“THAT’S WHAT I SAID!”

 

“That makes the rest of us” Hoseok called out, everybody turned to him confused. Everybody was certain that he went with Yoongi.

 

“Look, just because he’s my boyfriend, doesn’t mean I agree with all his decisions.”

 

Everybody brushed off his presence to focus back on Jimin and Jungkook.

 

“If I knew you had problems I wouldn’t have said what I said-”

 

“Hyung, just stop.”

 

From that Jimin did stop and made sure that all his attention was on the younger. Jungkook is not used to this, he probably would never will.

 

“Please don’t start treating me any different from anybody else. I had to deal with that in high school and I’ll be damned if I have to go through it again in college.”

 

That was bold, that was really bold.

 

Jimin nodded. “I understand — we all understand, right?” he turned around to look at the others.

 

They all nodded in sync. “I already understood-” Namjoon said.

 

“So what hyung, do you want a trophy or something?” Jimin snapped.

  
  


Namjoon gave him a shocked look. Actually, everybody did. It seems like Jimin wasn’t usually the one to lose his temper. Jungkook felt uneasy, Jimin was naturally cute and soft-spoken, but hearing him irritated was just something Jungkook was not expecting out the older at all. He was usually good at reading people.

  
  


“I’m sorry”, Jimin sighed. “I don’t know how to feel or act. I have never been associated with people with disorders.”

  
  


Jungkook gave him a genuine smile. He remembered when he was younger and his brother was told that he has to be careful playing with Jungkook. Junghyun was careful, he was REAL careful. All they did was play action figures and watched TV shows with no kind of violence. He doesn’t even know how watching violent movies or TV shows would hurt him. Like when his brother wouldn’t even make him play tag with the other kids during their short time in elementary school. Even now when Junghyun wouldn’t make him play his cool American games like Overwatch or Halo.

  
  


Jungkook sighed, “All you guys have to do is treat me like a normal human being. I’m not going to get a heart attack if I get into an argument or get scared.”

  
  


“If it’s okay for me to ask, do you go to therapy?” Seokjin asked.

  
  


Jungkook nodded. “I used to go every Monday, Wednesday, and Sunday but now I go every Sunday, and I’ll go on Monday and Wednesday if I’m having a bad week.”

  
  


“Do you trust us?” 

  
  


Jungkook was hesitant, he doesn’t know how to tell them how on edge he has been with them since his arrival. How he was on edge NOW, but it’s best to be truthful.

  
  


“No, n-not really. To be honest, the only reason I’m talking to you now is that you guys helped me”, there was a short pause, “And I can’t really walk.”

  
  


They all seemed troubled by what the younger said, mostly Jimin, who just looked down on his lap. Jungkook hasn’t told many people outside his family about his disorders, so when he sees the people that he just met today look hurt, he felt something that he didn’t know he was able to feel—guilt.

  
  


“I-It’s not going to be forever. At some point, I will trust you, or I’ll just be able to control it” he didn’t completely lie. He has no idea if he’d be able to trust them, but he’s going to be living with them for now on so he has to ease off at some point.

  
  


“I will get around at some point, but I need to warn you, sometimes I can’t control it. I can get really nasty.”

 

Namjoon scoffed. “Being nasty is an understatement, you cursed at me.”

  
  


“Did I?”

 

He shrugged, “I actually don’t remember I’m still tipsy right now.”

  
  


There was another short pause, but at least it wasn’t as awkward. Everybody is just trying to realize, understand, and accept. From the old members realizing they can’t be obnoxious and pressuring like they always are to Jungkook realizing he can’t run away from people anymore. 

  
  


“Well, children tomorrow we have class so we need to go to bed.”

 

Jungkook isn’t that kind of person that really likes asking for help, but his legs feel like spicy jelly right now. (No, I never tasted any kind of jelly that has been spicy)

  
  


Jungkook coughed. “Can somebody help me to my room, please?”

  
  


Seokjin smirked. “I got you Kookie.” Seokjin immediately helped Jungkook off the couch and put his arm over his shoulder with Seokjin putting his arm around his waist. They passed the 3 and all Jungkook can do was look down at his ugly looking knees.

 

“Goodnight”, Jimin said. Seokjin stopped and turned him around like he demanded Jungkook to reply. 

 

“Goodnight hyungs”, Jungkook mumbled.

 

Seokjin turned him around as he limped his way to his room. They got into his room, and Seokjin gently puts him on his bed.

 

“If it’s okay with you, can I get your clothes?” Seokjin asked looking down at Jungkook, remembering that he’s still in a robe. Jungkook flushed red all up to his ears, covering himself more with his robe.

 

“Y-yeah, it’s in the top drawer” he stuttered. Seokjin turned around to get his clothes as Jungkook silently cursed himself out for not noticing earlier. Seokjin dropped the clothes on the bed and all Jungkook can do it smile.

 

“Thank you hyung” he muttered.

 

Jin nodded. “I’ll go outside the door if you need any help just say my name.” Jungkook stomach churned, “N-no hyung I got it, you don’t have to worry.”

 

Seokjin was stunned, nobody has really ever refused his help, but this was a different chain of events. Seokjin chuckled. “Of course—goodnight Jungkook.” Seokjin didn’t wait for the youngers reply as he just left the room.

  
  


Guilt shot through Jungkook again, and he didn’t know how to think about this. He never felt guilty when he refused help from his mom or brother. Emotions work in very weird ways.

  
  


He stiffly put on his underwear and pajama pants with his white tank top. He crawled further into his bed (which is harder than you since his legs weigh like 80 pounds each), at that point he wished he accepted Seokjin’s help.

  
  


He eventually fought through the pain and laid down properly into the sheets. He was getting irritated at the fact he had to sleep on his back so he wouldn’t feel the pain in his knees. He doesn’t even remember when or how he fell. 

  
  


All he remembers was..that guy, who was probably a ghost. He got chills from remembering his hand going through him. Jungkook did believe in ghost, but he always thought when they die, they die. Not only that, but there was something weird about him. How can Jungkook see him? He wasn’t any kind of wizard or warlock. There is something up, if Jungkook never tried to touch him, he would have thought that he was alive the whole time.

 

Jungkook was so tired.

 

Since he couldn’t turn to get himself comfortable, he just closed his eyes and hoped to fall asleep soon.

 

~

 

Jungkook woke up from the buzzing sound of his Ironman alarm clock. He quickly smashed the snooze button so he could at least get 15 more minutes. It’s strange—he never sleeps past his alarm. 

 

He finally got the willpower to get up from his bed after 5 minutes. Good news, his knees didn’t hurt so much anymore and he can walk. Bad news, he felt like shit. Like, he thinks somebody actually pooped him out after eating too much Korean BBQ.

 

He got up and got his toiletries, and quietly walked to the bathroom. He passed the kitchen and he didn’t know if he was going to see Seokjin cook breakfast (Yeah, he remembered), but he noticed that it was still half past 5 so he had time to get ready before everybody wakes up. He got to the bathroom and cleaned his skin with a warm washcloth, he changed his bandages and thankfully he found more behind the mirror. He brushed his teeth and fixed his hair and by that time it was quarter to 7.

 

He rushed past back to the kitchen when he saw Seokjin making toast. He walked quietly past him, was  6 feet from his door. “Oh, Jungkook good morning my child!” he said in a cheery voice. Jungkook turned like a deer in headlights.

 

Well, he tried.

 

“G-good morning Jin hyung”, he stuttered. He doesn’t know why his heart is beating out of his chest. This is the same guy that helped his sorry ass to his room and now he’s being super awkward around him. Just great.

 

Jungkook quickly rushed to his room before his hyung tried to start a conversation that he really didn’t want. It was 7, and his first class of Music Theory doesn’t start until 7:30.

 

Jungkook hurried up and got his bag together—

 

_ He doesn’t want to be late for being early _

 

He was about to run out the door when Seokjin called his name.

 

“Hey Kookie, are you going to eat?”

 

He stopped again in headlights, he didn’t have time for this.

 

“Can’t. Need to get to class.”

 

“Okay, but when does your class star-”

 

“7:30”, he interrupted.

 

Seokjin looked surprised. Jungkook could feel bad later because really needed to go.

 

“Oh, well can you take an apple-”

 

“Goddammit hyung, are you trying to poison me or something?!” Jungkook raised his voice. How can somebody keep asking him if he wants to eat when he obviously doesn’t want to eat?

 

Seokjin was silent after that question. “I have to go now, bye.” That was the last thing Jungkook said before he was walking out the door to his first class. He would feel bad, but the building he's going to was at least 10 minutes away by walking and he couldn't walk very fast from his healing knees.

 

When he got to his class the door was already unlocked, even the teacher had wasn't there. He checked his schedule and the teacher's name was Mrs. Kim. The classroom was pretty big, so he chose to sit in the front near the teacher's desk just in case anything happened.

 

It was embarrassing nevertheless, every time he had a new teacher he had to give them a paper about his disorders. So now his teacher has to worry about a whole 140 young adults and a ‘weak-hearted’ Jungkook who sometimes would ‘need’ extra attention and has to leave 5-10 minutes before class ends.

 

Eventually, the teacher did walk into the classroom about 5 minutes later and she was frightened seeing the quiet Jungkook just patiently sitting in his chair. She seemed pretty young for working in a university, she had to be in her early 30s and she wasn't ugly either.

 

“Good morning! Hello, I'm Kim Mina, but you call me Mrs. Kim.” She reached out her hand to Jungkook, he was hesitant but remembered that she was his teacher. He shook her hand back with a slight bow.

 

“I’m Jeon Jungkook. I just started yesterday”, he greeted. She looked confused but it changed quickly with surprise, “Oh, you’re the new boy in the fraternity Bangtan, right?”

 

“Uh, yes?”, he was confused about how a random teacher knew about the frats and known it’s inside info.

  
  


_ Is she some kind of stalker? _

  
  


“Uh, I have these papers for you from my therapist”, he handed the papers to the woman and she took it with no problem.  She did skimmer through it as Jungkook just stood there waiting for her. He knew she was done when she looked at him and gave him a sympathetic look. He can’t stand it, the pity—the sympathy. 

 

Anger boils in his stomach, but all he has to do is relax, and go sit down in his seat. Mrs. Kim put her hand on the younger’s shoulder and he immediately felt uncomfortable, “If you need anybody to talk to, I’m here. I know we just met, but I hope that I can help because I definitely didn’t become a teacher, not for the money” she joked.

 

He nodded and went to go sit down in his seat near her desk. By then the room started filling up with seats, he was starting to get anxious about how many people were actually in this class, even

though, he knew beforehand. He started getting relaxed (or more anxious) when he saw people he actually recognized. It was Jihoon from the Seventeen fraternity and Dongmin from the Astro fraternity. Now he thinks, what is the possibility that they sit at his table?

 

He tells you right now, the ratio of 389483:482048 because they literally sat at his table like he wasn’t even there!

 

It wasn’t like was going to say anything because the only free seats are all the way in the back which he doesn’t expect Jihoon to sit back there. He slowly turned his head to look at them and it didn’t matter anyway since they were looking at him anyway with a smile.

 

_ What the fuck? _

 

Jihoon waved and said hi. All Dongmin did was smile with those perfect teeth. He felt super uncomfortable, so he did what he thought was the best, he ignored them. It was a good thing since Mrs. Kim already started teaching. She talked about how she already went through what they were going to be learning this semester. 

 

She started talking about some easy basics that everybody learned in probably 5th grade. Well, that’s what Jungkook learned when he was 10, but that didn’t matter. Everybody in the class was just watching her without taking notes, sleeping, or on their phone. Jungkook felt bad for Mrs.Kim, but she didn’t seem bothered by the lack of attention.

 

~

  
  


Near the 2 hour mark, there were about 10 minutes left of class. Jungkook needed to tell Mrs.Kim that he had to leave. She was writing at her desk and wasn’t paying attention to any of the students since they were assigned an assignment already. Jungkook finished it almost 20 minutes ago and was keeping himself busy by twiddling his thumbs. Dongmin and Jihoon were trying to talk to him again, so he kind of bit the bullet and replied with just fake laughs, saying yeses and nos, with occasional shrugs.

 

Jungkook didn’t know how to react when Jihoon got up from his seat to go to Mrs. Kim. He whispered something to her and she seemed to be surprised by whatever she said. 

 

“Jungkook, it’s time for you to go, and don’t worry about waiting for me to tell you”, she said and just gave him that smile that just pisses him off.

 

He thanked her and got his stuff up and left. He thought it was strange how she remembered when Jihoon went up to her. Did I he tell her? How would he even know?

 

He walked into the hallway, and it wasn’t too busy. There were a few people running to their classes and there were some people sitting at benches on their computer. 

 

His next class was Precalculus that surprisingly, he didn’t really know much about. He was always better in the arts anyway. He got to class a few seconds before everyone left and he kind of just slipped right into the classroom.

 

The teacher’s name was Mr. Gwon. His first impression is you’d think of a grumpy old man, but he seemed pretty laid back when he greeted Jungkook.

“Hello, young sir, you’re early to class.”

 

Jungkook nodded. “I’m Jun-

 

“Wait, don’t tell me, you’re Jeon Jungkook right?”

 

“Uh, yeah?”, he replied softly. He doesn’t know why everybody knows his name, but on the bright side, he doesn’t have to do an awkward introduction. He gave him the paper, and he did the same as Mrs. Kim and just skimmed right through it, but THANK GOD he didn’t give him that ‘I am sorry for you’ bullshit look.

 

“Thanks for telling me, and you can leave whenever you please”, he said in a kind voice. Jungkook could chuckle right now, but he rather not provoke anything by accident. 

 

He’s in college, he can almost just do whatever he wants.

 

He got to his table that was closest to the teacher,  but the room was pretty spaced out so he wasn’t as close to the teacher’s desk. The class started filling up and thankfully the class wasn't as full. He saw 4 people that he recognized and at this point it was getting weird. He saw Sanha from frat Astro, Sehun from Exo, BamBam, and Yugyeom from Got7. He got all nervous again, he doesn’t want them to talk to him, he also doesn’t want BamBam to attack him with hugs.

 

Okay, so he may try sinking down into his chair so they couldn’t see him, but it didn’t seem to work as BamBam, Sehun, and Yugyeom sat at his table as Sanha sat at another table with other people right next to theirs.

 

Mr. Gwon already seemed to be going over the homework from yesterday, and Jungkook was lost. 

 

_ Stupid hyungs and making him lose a whole lesson _

 

He was still thinking to himself when he felt somebody next to him. His heart started pounding thinking it was that mysterious, yet very handsome guy/ghost thing. He slowly turned his head like in those corny horror movies, and all he saw was a cute Sanha.

 

He looked nervous, “I know you didn’t come to class yesterday so you can look at my work.” Jungkook was going to instantly refuse it, but he needed the work. If he fails his mom is going to take him out no matter if he’s an adult or not.

 

He smiled and took the paper, and all Sanha did was smile back and went back to his seat. Okay, Jungkook knows he can be a real asshole, but he can’t make this genius 18-year-old sacrifice his grades that he has to keep up for him. He’s really going to regret this…

 

“Psst—Sanha”, Jungkook whispered. Sanha turned his head, he looked surprised that the older talked to him.

 

He whispered, “You can move your chair here and we can look at it together.” The scholar looked hesitantly, and he just moved his seat towards. Thankfully, it seems the younger is very observant of yesterday since he did give the older space even if they were sitting next to each other.

 

They silently worked together through the whole class and he would shoot awkward glances at Yugyeom who was sitting next to him as well. It seemed like Mr. Gwon didn’t care that Sanha sat next to him, the only thing he told the scholar to put the chair back when the class was over.

 

There were 15 minutes of class left and Jungkook started packing up his stuff and pilling his assignments up into his folder. “I have to go, thanks for the help Sanha.” Sanha smiled. “Anytime hyung, can I call you hyung?”

  
  


“Um, yeah, okay.” Hey,  _ why not? _

  
  
  


Jungkook left the class without saying anything to the other 3, because why not, they scared him. He had dance class next and the teacher was named Ms. Song. The dance studio was all the way across campus, and he had to hurry so he can get there early enough to change in the locker room by himself.

 

He got there 5 minutes before the class was over, and Jungkook went into the locker room to change. He changed into some gray sweatpants and a baggy white T-Shirt. He walked into the studio and it seemed the last class was in the middle of getting dismissed.

 

Ms. Song was a young woman, younger than Mrs. Kim that she had to be in her 20s. Jungkook gave her the note, but since he was going to the lunchroom after this class she chose to make him leave after everybody else. She says  _ it will distract the ones that are practicing  _ but it didn’t really bother him that much. As long as his personal space wasn’t crossed.

 

_ He had to jinx it _

 

“Jeon Jungkook!!”

 

His heart dropped from his chest. He turned around and it was Jimin who looked like a preying baby lion. He got up in Jungkook’s face, and he never felt this before. He never got somebody outside of his family mad at him.

 

_ Does he want to fight me? _

_ Mom made me take judo lessons when I was 15… _

_ I don’t want to hurt Jimin… _

_ or he could hurt me _

 

“Hey, asshole!”

 

Jungkook snapped out of it, and he just noticed that Hoseok, Mark, Hoshi, and Jackson were practically hiding behind him.

 

“Come on kid open your mouth.”

 

“Uh, uh-”

 

Jimin came closer to his face and grabbed the collar of the younger’s shirt.

 

“Talk, Say something!”

 

“Jiminie, I don’t think that is a good idea-”

 

“Shut up hyung!”, he yelled at Hoseok, then turned himself back to Jungkook, “Why did you talk shit to Jin hyung this morning?”

 

_ This is what this is about? _

 

“Uh.uh-”, he can’t speak for the like of him. He just needs to say it was a misunderstanding and Jungkook was rushing. His heart is pounding, he doesn’t want to fight Jimin.

 

_ What should I do? What should I do? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that moment when you are acting super shy or just your anxiety getting the better of you, then you get mad at yourself for acting this way even though you can't really control it. It honestly really sucks and you can't do anything but just feel guilty.
> 
> Also, think of all these pairs I just thought of and think of them actually talking and hanging out in real life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taekook friendship + Taehyung persuades Jungkook for better communication with BTS
> 
> This took me the whole week to write and I'm still not proud of it ToT But please still enjoy!

_ Can’t breathe—can’t breathe _

 

“Break it up you two, if you want to fight, do it somewhere else!” Ms. Song scolded.

 

“What? I just want him to answer my question”, Jimin stated without letting him go.

 

Jimin shook him a little, “Come on kid answer up!”

 

_ Can’t breathe—can’t breathe _

 

_ Why is Jimin acting like a bully? _

_ I thought he cared… _

_ He never cared… _

_ Why aren’t the others doing anything? _

_ None of them ever cared... _

  
  


_ I’m so stupid _

  
  


Hoseok walked up closer to Jimin and Jungkook, “Jimin, stop being a fucking hothead! You don’t know what happened!”

  
  


“Oh, I know what happened”, he snapped. “He thinks just because he thinks he’s special doesn’t mean he can be disrespectful to Jin hyung!”

  
_ Special? _

_ Does he actually think I enjoy this? _

  
Anger was boiling in his stomach again, but not in annoyance anger but actual anger. The only time he's felt that kind of anger was when his mother’s ex-boyfriend called them all a bunch of freaks when he got too heavy on the whiskey.

 

Jungkook walked out (not before getting his stuff), he’s in college now, he can just come back to this class another time. He just chose to go straight to lunch and got a chicken sandwich. It was surprising to see that the food looked better than the food he had in high school. Maybe it was because the people eating are actually paying.

  
There were a couple of people in the cafeteria, so he could sit down there for awhile until he can go home. He just needed to calm down.

 

His mom told him that people were evil, and what did he do? Actually believed that they can be different. He was kind of caught in his own thoughts when he felt a stinging in the back of his neck. He turned around and it was that guy that he caught in his room. That ghost that looks like a normal human being. 

 

Jungkook starred on at him, it looked like he was looking for someone. The handsome guy turned his head to looked straight into his soul. He just  _ smiled. _

 

Jungkook didn’t care what time it was or who was in his way, and he ran out that cafeteria faster than you can say  _ Help I’m getting haunted by a handsome ghost! _

 

He ran out the first door he saw and he didn’t look back. He doesn’t know if that ghost guy was following him, but he was sure as hell wasn't going to check. He couldn’t get himself to turn around, he didn’t know if the ghost was going to do, well—ghost things and just pop out of nowhere.

 

He finally turned around after running for about 5 minutes, he didn’t see the ghost boy, and he can finally breathe normally.

 

“Hey- you!”, Jungkook recognized that voice instantly, and he really wished he didn’t. He turned around again to see him standing there breathing heavy.

 

“You run fast”, he exhaled.

 

Jungkook just stared on in horror, but this ghost human looking guy just seems unfazed. Does he not know he’s dead?

 

“Hey, can you still see me?”, he asked.

 

Jungkook nodded slowly. He didn’t want to say anything, he was smart enough to notice that if he started talking to him people would have thought he was insane.

 

“Great! Can we be friends?”

 

Wait— _ What the fuck? _

 

“Uh-”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry I forgot. I’m Kim Taehyung—yeah, I know we kind of started off in the wrong foot, but I swear on Yeontan that I’m close friends with Namjoon hyung.”

 

Jungkook just stayed silent, he would run away, but this Taehyung guy would get upset and haunt him. He really doesn’t need that when he goes back home, what will he tell his family?

 

_ Oh well I accidentally pissed off a really good looking ghost named Kim Taehyung and now he’s going to haunt us for the rest of our lives _

 

What’s your name?”, Taehyung asked. Jungkook snapped out of his thought and looked at the ghost. When he noticed that he hasn’t said anything he was scared that he upset the ghost, but he just started laughing. 

 

_ Are you fucking kidding me? _

 

“Uh, can we talk somewhere- more private?”, Jungkook asked with a low voice. He didn’t want anybody to catch him talking to thin air.  It's not like they would believe him. Actually, he can't believe himself right now.

“Oh, okay, I have a nice sitting place where no one would see you”, Taehyung said sounding delighted. Taehyung practically skipped to the spot he was talking about without even hearing an answer from him. Jungkook followed and was completely shocked with himself. He should make a run for it, but he would feel guilty because he’s surprisingly enthusiastic about talking to him.  _ Why should he even trust him? _

 

_ He’s not even alive _

 

Jungkook has listened to way too many urban legends and spooky stories because he can only see himself getting haunted or getting possessed.

 

Jungkook was telling himself this was a bad idea and he should get out of this before something really faulty happens, yet there he is, following a ghost who is leading somewhere he doesn’t know.

  
  


_ His mother is probably cramping up right now _

  
  


They got to a big tree that was next to a beautiful looking pond. There was a mother duck with 7 baby ducks following right behind her, and Jungkook’s heart swelled by the appealing atmosphere. “No one will see you here”, Taehyung said.

 

“Come, sit next to me!”, Taehyung chirped, Jungkook forgot about the ghost for a good while, he turned his head towards the other and he was just laying on the fresh green grass. Jungkook doesn’t know why, but he went and sat next to Taehyung.

 

“What’s your name?”, Taehyung asked again. Jungkook somehow got startled by that all Taehyung giggled.

 

_ Fuck, that giggle was so cute and I don’t even think he was trying _

 

“So, can I know your name now?”

 

Jungkook looked at him again, and he just fell in love with his eyes. “Uh, uh-m-my….”

 

Taehyung forced a laugh and scratched the back of his head. “You seem shy”, he said with a small smile.

 

Jungkook nodded. He didn’t really know how to answer that question. He doesn’t think he was shy, but he does get nervous more times than he wished.

 

Jungkook just looked down at his hands, it was hard to look at him in the eyes to know they are not really there. 

 

He let out a chuckle. “You act like you never had a friend before.” Jungkook just stared on, so how do you tell a handsome ghost that you never had a friend before.

 

“No way! I’m not believing that you never had a friend before!” Jungkook just shrugs, not really wanting to talk. 

 

“Okay, maybe I  do believe it”, Taehyung confessed.

 

He doesn’t know why, but he has this weight in his chest and his eyes were starting to sting. He never saw friends as something useful, but why does he feel like a loser now?

 

“I’ll be your friend—whatever your name is.”

 

“Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook.”

 

Okay, he’s been surprising himself all day. First, he cursed at his hyung, technically got in a fight with Jimin, and now becoming friends with a dead person.

 

_ Well…..he’s in too deep anyway _

 

“Oh Jungkook, that’s a nice name”, Taehyung smiled. Taehyung put his hand out for Jungkook to shake it, and Jungkook felt a little awkward about this. He sort of just made his first friend, and he doesn’t want to mess it up with saying ‘Yeah, you’re dead lol’, but Jungkook doesn’t want to be—mean?

 

Okay, so, he honestly doesn’t know what word to use, but if he shakes his hand then he’ll get the message, right?

 

Jungkook goes in for the handshake and shakes it. _ Wait—wait.WHAT _

Is it normal for believing your whole life is a lie from a simple handshake?

 

Jungkook suddenly felt a sudden coldness in his core and his eyes blew up wide in shock.

 

Taehyung looked confused. “What? Did nobody teach you about handshakes either?

 

“No, no that’s not it’s—you have nice hands”, he blurted.

 

Taehyung laughed and a tint of pink spread across his cheeks. “Thanks, I guess.”

 

There was an awkward silence, Jungkook didn’t know what to say. “Um, so you live in my old room, do you like it?”, Taehyung asked out of the blue.

 

“Jungkook flinched a little. “Uh, yeah, it’s okay.”

 

“How are the people, do you like them?”

 

“They are- interesting.” Taehyung gave him a questionable look like he didn’t believe a thing Jungkook was telling him. So this friend thing seems more complicated. Does he lie to not hurt his feelings, or tell him the truth and probably get mad at.

  
  


_ Well, the truth will set you free  _

  
  


“They seem okay, but Jin hyung is too pushy, Jimin hyung doesn’t seem to like me because of—certain reasons, and Namjoon hyung tries to help me, but I just don’t feel comfortable around him, and Yoongi seems distraught everytime he sees me.”

 

“What about Hoseok hyung?”

 

Jungkook cringed.”He seemed really nice at first, but when Jimin started yelling at me today he just stared on, like, he didn’t even care. He did say something, but didn't REALLY try to stop him”

 

It feels weird, talking out his feelings and telling someone his problems. It seemed like Taehyung was listening, and actually giving him his attention. It’s oddly satisfying.

 

“I can see why you don’t trust them.”

 

“Yeah. I told them about how I can be a little shit sometimes, but I also told them how I can’t handle stressful situations and being constantly hovered over and pushed.” Taehyung nodded. “But literally the next fucking day they Jin hyung pins me for a conversation, Jimin gets into my face, and the people that I was told I can go to for anything just stared on.”

Taehyung just stared on nodding like a therapist.  _ He’s really thinking on what to say next _

 

“Well, did you really tell them about not being able to handle stressful situations and pining?”

 

“Well of cour-”, Jungkook stopped in shock. He didn’t tell them about that at all. He told them to treat him like them but didn’t think about what they should watch out for. Namjoon just seemed to guess what and what not to do, but the rest have no idea.  _ He’s such a fucking idiot _

 

Taehyung gave him a  cheeky smile. “I know you don’t trust them because you don’t even know anything about them, but just maybe, they are feeling the same way.”

 

Jungkook let out a mix of a huff and laugh. “I can’t believe it. I’m such an idiot.”

 

“No, no Jungkook you’re not an idiot! You’re just paranoid, but don’t worry. It’s normal to be paranoid about new people, but you-you are something else”, he chuckled.

 

Jungkook blushed in embarrassment, and Taehyung just swatted his shoulder to signal it was a joke. 

 

“Ahh, Kookie you’re so cute when you’re embarrassed!”

 

Jungkook chuckled at the boy’s compliment and checked the time on his watch to see that he had a couple of hours before his College English class and Music Production class.

 

“Sorry Taehyung-ssi, but  have to go home, I have some math homework to do, and I want to get it done before my evening class.”

 

“What kind of math is it?’, Taehyung asked.

 

“Precalculus.”

 

“I can help you! I was doing college math back in high school so this would be cake for me!” 

 

Jungkook smiled for the boy’s kindness, it’s a new feeling. He doesn’t think he can trust Taehyung just yet, but he does feel happier just talking with him. If he knew this is how it felt to have a friend he would have rebelled against his mother years ago.

 

“Okay!”, he chirped. “Follow me.”

 

Taehyung gave him one of those arrogant, yet exaggerated chuckle. 

 

“Oh sweet, sweet Jungkookie I was living there while you were still in high school popping zits.”

 

Jungkook pouted, his acne in high school was a sensitive topic to him. He used to put on foundation to hide it, and people used to look at him weird for it.

 

_ How would he even know that? _

 

Taehyung swatted him again, he felt chills.  _ It went through him again…. _

 

But it seemed like Taehyung didn’t even notice or just didn't care

 

“So you can follow ME.”

 

Taehyung popped up from where he was sitting as Jungkook was still in shock. He’s so confused, how can he be dead and alive at the same time?

 

Jungkook slowly got up and followed the other in the direction of the fraternity. Jungkook wants to ask him, he’s so curious—he’s TOO curious.

 

They got in looking range of the house, and that’s when Jungkook felt very anxious, he didn’t want to bump into anybody and have some weird arguments, and Jungkook is probably going to start crying like a little bitch.

 

“What time is it?”, Taehyung asked.

 

“It’s a bit past 3 o’clock.”

 

“Everybody is at class or lunch, and Yoongi hyung is probably at a studio so you have nothing to be worried about.”

 

_ How?.....You know what, nevermind _

 

At this point, he shouldn’t question anything Taehyung says.

 

Jungkook got his key and opened the door. He walked in and he can tell Taehyung is suddenly solid again because he grabs the Jungkook's hand and drags him into the living room. He goes to the long side table that had the landline on there, and he noticed that the rest of table was filled with pictures.

 

“See?” Taehyung pointed. It was a picture of all of them, and at the end practically latched to Jimin and Yoongi—was Taehyung. “Told you I lived with them, just to make sure you didn’t think I was lying to you.”

 

Jungkook nodded, but internally he almost shat himself thinking that Taehyung was lying so Jungkook wouldn’t call the cops. But why was he afraid of him calling the cops if nobody, but he can see him? Was he trying to protect Jungkook?

 

_ Of course not who would try to protect you? _

 

Jungkook exhaled loudly and walked to his room. When he got inside he threw his bag on the ground and planted face first into his head.

 

“So...do you want to work on this homework now?”, Taehyung asked.

 

_ Oh _

 

He almost forgot Taehyung was here (again). It’s not really a bad thing, it seems like Taehyung is a genius, and he needs somebody to help him. He can’t think straight when he’s stressed.

 

“Come on Kookie, get your stuff out, we don’t have all day”, Taehyung scolded.

 

~

 

He thought it was going to take the whole afternoon, but it only took 40 minutes to do and help Jungkook explain the problems on his worksheet.

 

“Taehyung-ssi, you’re good at psychology AND amazing at math, I wish I could be that smart”.

 

“Ahh Jungkookie I’m Kim Taehyung, genius, those 2 words should be enough”, he said with confidence and just shrugs. “But all jokes aside Kook (wtf is with all these nicknames?????) you’re not bad yourself. If I was tutoring a normal freshman like you it would have taken weeks for them to understand, but you got it right away.” 

 

Jungkook smiled not knowing what to say. “Thank you.” Okay, maybe he did know what to say.

 

“Well, we’re done with your homework. What else do you want to do?”, Taehyung asked in giddy.

 

Jungkook shrugged. “I don’t know. What do normal friends do?”

 

Taehyung gave a happy sigh. “Well we just met, so why not ask questions about each other, here I’ll start first.“

 

Taehyung dramatically cleared his throat, and all Jungkook could do was giggle.

 

“My full name is Kim Taehyung, I was born in Daegu, and my birthday is December 4th, 1995 so I’m 22 years of age. I was raised on a farm with my grandmother, and my parents and brother lived in the city. I love kids, animals, Gucci, and mostly anything that is cute.”

 

Jungkook smiled.”My whole name is Jeon Jungkook, I was born in Busan, and my birthday is September 1st, 1997 so I’m 20 years old. I lived with my mother, older brother, and my babysitter-slash-older sister Halla. I like exercising, indoors, and boys”, he said with confidence.

 

Taehyung chuckled, “Ahhh, a proud gay.”

 

“What have a problem with it?”, Jungkook asked jokingly. “No! Of course not!”, Taehyung laughed. “I-”, he forced a cough, “I’m gay as well.”

 

_ Oh _

 

“Oh”, Jungkook said, he doesn’t know why, but he felt the blood rush to his cheeks and he immediately turned his head reaching out his hands everywhere, pretending to be looking for something.

 

Taehyung cleared his throat to get Jungkook’s attention. “Well, I’m hyung now since I'm older and why not we ask each other questions? I’ll go first!”

 

Jungkook shrugged. There was no reason to disagree,”What is the most sensitive part of your body?”, Taehyung asked.

 

Oh, he  _ knew _ this answer, his brother would wake him up, and his family literally would joke around about it.

 

“Uh- my nipples”, he mumbled. There were a few seconds of silence before Taehyung started howling with laughter. Jungkook pouted, Taehyung tried to stop himself from laughing, and just forced a grin on his face that made his mouth shape like a box. 

 

That’s when Jungkook realized that boxes are somehow very attractive to him now…..

 

“Yah! Taehyung you’re a jerk!”, Jungkook almost yelled playfully pushing Taehyung. Jungkook was confused or just really stupid, he didn’t know if Taehyung would know he was joking about the disrespect.

 

Taehyung just laughed,  _ he laughed _ . He knew he was joking and Jungkook couldn’t have felt better. “Yah yourself brat! And call me hyung before I squeeze your nipples off!”

 

Before Jungkook could protest anything, Jungkook was tackled by the older, “Ahh, Taehyung!”. Now the normal Jungkook would have used his Taekwondo skills to kick the absolute shit out of the older, but they are friends. Friends wouldn’t hurt each other, and Taehyung wasn’t trying to hurt him at all. He was tickling him wildly and trying to squeeze his nipples (kinky), but Jungkook wasn’t letting it happen. 

 

Taehyung was on top of him practically tickling him to death when his door literally swung open. It was Namjoon looking like he just saw a ghost (get it..ghost..no..I’ll stop).

 

“Jungkook? What- what’s going on?! What did you say?!”

 

Now, this is the time in Jungkook’s life where he questions EVERYTHING. Now he’s in his room playing tickle fights a really hot guy that is a ghost but can be touched sometimes. Now, he doesn’t know the situation, but all he knows is that Taehyung is really close to everybody in the fraternity, so if Namjoon barges into his room while Taehyung is practically straddling him, and not saying anything about it….well, that’s kind of freaky.

 

“Uh, woah wuh..uh”.

 

“Jungkook please, this is important, what did you say?”

 

Jungkook is hesitant, he was about to tell Namjoon the truth, but he looked at Taehyung, “Don’t tell him anything.”

 

“I- I- I said gray sun.”

 

Namjoon looked confused, he seemed like he was not going to believe this bullshit of a lie so he had to drag it out until Namjoon is gone.

 

“You see”, he pointed to the window. “The curtains make the sun outside look like a gray sun, when I looked up I forgot the curtain was there-”

 

“Okay, okay whatever”, Namjoon finished. “Um, but Jungkook?”

 

“Hm?”

 

Now again at this point, there’s no knowing if Taehyung even existed. He’s literally not moved off his lap in the past 3 minutes, and Namjoon hasn’t even noticed, but if Namjoon can't see him why isn't he getting off? (Not that he's complaining) Now that’s a bigger question, Taehyung had to exist, he was in almost all the pictures in the living room.

 

“I heard what happened with Jin hyung and Jiminie today...I just want to apologize for Jimin’s actions and I explained to Jin that he can’t handle being pushed on.”

 

“Um, thanks hyung”, he said. “But I want to talk to all of you later, maybe after my last class?”

 

“Sure, I’ll text the others.” Namjoon smiled and closed the door behind him. Jungkook was going to tell Taehyung how that was close, but he put his hand over his mouth before he can say anything. 

 

“He might be still close by, just wait a few minutes”, Taehyung climbed off him and went to the door. He opened it and went out, probably to go check where Namjoon was. All Jungkook did was a blink and the door Taehyung opened was still closed but Taehyung wasn’t in the room at all.

 

Jungkook could admit that this whole thing was a real head-scratcher. Curiosity was really getting the better of him and he really needed to know what the deal is.

 

After a minute or 2 Taehyung walked back into the room nonchalantly. “Namjoon hyung is in his room, which is on the other side of the house so we’re good.”

 

Jungkook only nodded and gave a fake smile. Taehyung lost his smile then and walked closer to Jungkook sitting down next to him. “Hey, I’m sorry I almost got us caught by Namjoon hyung. If you still want to be frien-”

 

“No no Tae that’s not what I’m thinking about. You are the first friend I ever had and I’m not going to get rid of that just because of  a simple mistake.’

 

“Oh” was the only thing that came out the older's mouth, there was an awkward silence for a few seconds, but leave it to Kim Taehyung to be the conversation starter.

 

“So what were you thinking about?” Jungkook looked at the older, they’ve been friends for only a couple of hours, but Jungkook seems to feel okay with telling Taehyung how he feels..weird.

 

“I’ve been trying to avoid this topic, but there is no way I can”, he sighed. “Are you a ghost or something? You disappear at random times, one time you feel human then the next your hand is going right through me. I don’t understand, and I thought friends tell each other everything, so can you please tell me?”

 

Taehyung just looked on with a blank face, he nodded lightly and Jungkook doesn’t know what any of that meant.

 

“You’re right Kook, that was bad of me to just ignore the elephant in the room and leave you confused. I'm actually surprised that you weren't scared of me” Taehyung inhaled a nervous breath. “I didn’t know either, about what I was, but I did find out the truth after a few months of research.”

 

“And you found out?”

 

“Shush, I’m going to tell you.”

 

Jungkook kept his mouth shut after that.

 

“I am in limbo.”

 

They both stared at each other for a good while, Jungkook still didn’t really understand what that meant.

 

“It means that I’m a spirit and all I can do is watch the day unfold before I really die. You can see me so you can feel me, but when I’m closer to death that’s when I'm becoming a real ghost.”

 

This was a lot to take in. He thought he was being haunted by some ghost, then he becomes friends with the said ghost, now he finds out that the ghost isn’t really a ghost, but a spirit stuck in the middle of life and death.

 

Jungkook thought hard about this, it reminded him of something…..

 

“Oh shit! Tae do you know that American thriller movie called  _ The Invisible?” _

 

Taehyung shook his head. “I only listen to American music and that’s it.”

 

“Well it’s about this guy who gets beaten almost half to death, and he was stuck in limbo, and the only one that could see him was a girl. Now nobody knows why she can see him, but theories are because she felt guilt or she was the reason why he was almost dead.”

 

“So what does that say about you?”, Taehyung asked in a panic.

 

“I don’t know! Like why would I feel guilty or be responsible? I just got here!”

 

“Where were you anytime 5 months ago!?”

 

“I was hiding away in my house or getting ready to graduate high school!” Jungkook said with fright, he didn’t like when he was being accused with something as somebody’s life. Didn’t Taehyung trust him?

 

But why should Taehyung trust him, if he wasn’t getting the same trust back?

 

~

 

“Well, where is your body?”

 

Taehyung gulped. “I’m in the hospital, in comatose.”

 

“Fuck”, Jungkook whispered.”Can I ask what happened to you? You don’t have to tell me if it’s too sensitive of a topic”, he quickly said.

 

“No, don’t worry. I’ll tell you….”

 

Jungkook waited until the older was ready, it took almost 10 seconds and Taehyung let out a shaky breath.

 

“I was jumped, coming back from a night class by my old housemate Shin Donghyuk.”

 

Jungkook’s eyes felt like they were going to pop out of his head. “Why would he do that?!”

 

“He was crazy! He was delusional, and he had anger issues! If you told me he killed animals as a child I wouldn’t be surprised!” 

 

“I’m so sorry that happened to you”, Jungkook whimpered.

 

“Thanks, I guess, but do you know what’s worse?”

 

“What?”

 

“Nobody knows. Everybody thinks that a gang or just a bunch of assholes in the college are the ones that attacked me.”

 

“So nobody knows that Donghyuk attacked you?”, the younger asked.

 

Taehyung nodded.

 

“Fuck”, he whispered. “Oh my god, I heard Namjoon and Yoongi hyung talk about him! They were saying how ‘I’m better than Donghyuk’.”

 

Taehyung giggled. “You are, by like 2 hundred million percent.”

 

“I don’t even if that’s a real percentage.”

 

“Well it is, but it isn’t used.”

 

Jungkook scoffed. “Whatever hyung.”

 

~

 

“I’m sorry for bringing this up again, but I still don’t understand how you can see me?”

 

There was another silence, and Taehyung just looked plain antsy. “Well if you had nothing to do with it-”

 

“Because I fucking didn’t hyung!”, Jungkook shouted. There was an awkward silence, and Taehyung just looked hurt. Jungkook’s heart started to hurt, and he was positive it was that guilt feeling again.

 

“I’m sorry, for raising my voice- that was disrespectful.”

 

Taehyung smiled. “How did that make you feel?”

 

Jungkook cocked his head in sign of confusion. “I don’t understand. What made me feel?”

 

“How did it make you feel for me to accuse you of something that you obviously didn’t do? How did you feel when I showed signs of not trusting you when we are supposed friends?”

 

Jungkook shrugged. “It made me bad, betrayed, and a little hurt.”

 

“Well, that’s what everybody else feels like. You don’t trust anybody and that’s what Namjoon hyung, Jin hyung, and the others feel. It most likely explains Hobi hyung’s actions with not doing anything when Jimin got in your face.”

 

Jungkook stayed silent, but Taehyung wasn’t done. “Jiminie hyung is aaalllwaays hiding his feelings and just spurt them out in random moments. So he’s not really mad, he’s just hurt.”

 

Jungkook nodded.

 

“And Namjoon hyung feels bad about everything.”, he chuckles “He’s just that kind of guy that feels responsible for anything bad happening, he thinks he’s not a good leader.”

 

“He’s a good leader”, Jungkook confessed.

 

“Of course he is, he’s Kim Namjoon!”

 

Jungkook checked his watch and it was already 5:20, his class starts at 6 so he had to get his English and Music Production things in his bag.

 

“I have to get to class”, Jungkook said.

 

“Doesn’t your class start at 6?”

 

“Yeah”

 

“Uhh, okay. I can help you so you don’t have to talk to anybody.”

 

Jungkook smiled. “I would actually really like that.”

 

They walked together to the English building in silence, and he wasn’t even feeling awkward.

 

Now if somebody went up to him a week ago and told him that he was going to become friends with a spirit who was smart, nice, funny, and cute he would have laughed in their face (or run away).

 

When he got to class there was this old lady with big spectacles at a desk that is probably as big as his twin bed.

 

“Hello, Ms.-”

 

“Park.”

 

“Oh be careful with this lady. I heard she’s a nitpicker and a tough cookie”, Taehyung said.

 

That just made Jungkook even more nervous. He didn’t want to be nitpicked, it’s technically being bullied by a teacher, but nothing can happen to them because they are teachers.

 

“You weren’t here yesterday, weren’t you?”

 

“N-no, ma’am. My fraternity brothers were showing me around the campus yesterday.”

 

“Mm”, she grunted.

 

Jungkook gave her the paper and went to his seat.

 

He looked down at his desk and Taehyung sat next to him.

 

“It’s better if she says nothing then anything to you”, Taehyung said.

 

Jungkook smiled, and before he knows it people are walking in the classroom. There wasn’t much, but he recognized Dongmin from Astro, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo from EXO, Lalisa from BlackPink, and Youngjae from Got7. Lalisa actually sat in the other seat next to Jungkook and apologized to him face to face for the ignorance yesterday, he accepted her apology even though it wasn’t really ignorance. How was she supposed to know, she didn’t know him.

 

Class started, and Jungkook loved English as much as he loved music, but goddamn did he want to shoot himself. Ms. Park was so booooooring. He knew he wasn’t the only one since everybody in the class looked dead, and even Taehyung’s head was down. Taehyung is a spirit, HE CAN’T EVEN SLEEP!

~

 

Jungkook left 10 minutes before class and Taehyung, of course, followed with him. Taehyung said he’s going to hang out in his room until he comes back because he was tired even though he’s a spirit AND HE CAN'T GET TIRED!

 

Anyway

 

He got to his Music Production and he fell in love with the class instantly. It looked like a huge studio with desk against the walls with computers. He was usually the first one there, but when he looked at one of the computers sat Yoongi.

 

“Yoongi hyung?”, Jungkook said. He didn’t expect the older to hear him but guess what?

 

He heard him anyway

 

“Oh, Jungkook right on time!”, he clapped.

 

He was very confused. Yoongi didn’t seem at all to like him all that much and to avoid him at all cost. So why was he talking to him with such enthusiasm?

 

“I’ve been working on this almost all day, listen and tell me what you think”, he didn’t even ask, the just demanded.

 

Yoongi pressed a button and Jungkook’s ears were filled with a hard feeling beat but a calming melody. Jungkook thought that was only it until lyrics started playing, and Yoongi was rapping in it. He got chills from it, Yoongi rapped about depression and misunderstandings, selling his youth for music.

 

Jungkook can relate

  
  


He spends his days indoors fearing the outside, but even with that fear he still wants to become a singer and music producer. He hasn’t talked about it to anybody because he knows they are just going to laugh or think he’s not good enough.

 

“This was really good hyung, you are so talented, I don’t even know how to explain it!”

 

Min Yoongi, genius, only those 2 words should be enough”, he said with confidence then shrugged.

 

He smiled. 

 

_ That’s funny, Taehyung said the same thing earlier _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually kind of proud of this chapter, but I'm probably going to lose that feeling after I upload this and find multiple things I don't like about it.
> 
> And yes this fanfic is inspired by the movie The Invisible, but it's not completely the same. I at least try to be a little original.
> 
> If you weren't sure, the song Yoongi played for him was The Last by Agust D aka him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C o m m u n i c a t i o n I s K e y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *climbs out of black hole*
> 
> Hey, uh, so I'm back and I sure as hell know you didn't miss me!  
> I went to a different state from where I'm living and it's almost in the middle of nowhere so the internet on my laptop just chose not to work. I know you missed your angst queen, but also didn't so never mind.
> 
> I made this chapter long just in case so I hope you enjoy it!

It shouldn’t be weird.

 

Yoongi and Taehyung lived in the same house together for years, it only made sense that they caught something on from each other.

 

The class did start, and the teacher was this young looking foreign guy. He said he was from Canada and moved to Korea to teach music production. Jungkook was amazed by his Korean, but everybody else didn’t seem impressed.

 

“He’s probably 1 of the 100 foreign teachers in this university, there is a Liberal Arts teacher that’s from Nigeria and a Computer Science teacher from Guyana”, Yoongi whispered to him during the lesson.

 

Jungkook nodded, he didn’t know why he was so fascinated with what Yoongi had to say. Less than 24 hours ago he was walking away from him because he didn’t care what he had to say.

 

The class seemed to go fast and Jungkook left 20 minutes before the class ended. Jungkook walked quietly home, wishing Taehyung was keeping him company.

 

Now that’s another new feeling

 

_ Loneliness _

 

Jungkook has seen the older many times from his 2 days here, but it's so mind-blowing to him how having Taehyung with him for the last few hours has made him happier and just 2 hours of separation has made him find a new emotion he thought he didn’t have. What if he becomes friends with the others?

 

He shook his mind from that thought. He didn’t want to make Taehyung jealous, and what if Taehyung gets so jealous that he doesn’t want to be friends with him anymore?

 

Jungkook felt chills, he didn’t want to think about that anymore.

 

When he got back to the frat house it seemed pretty quiet. He quietly got in and toed off his shoes. The lights were on, but he didn’t hear anything which was unusual.

 

“Kookie!”, someone yelled.

 

Jungkook practically jumped out of his socks and was met face-to-face with Jin. 

 

“Hey”, he said awkwardly.

“Hi Jin hyung”, Jungkook mumbled.

 

“About this morning-”

 

“No! It was totally my fault, I shouldn’t have been disrespectful to my hyung.”

 

Seokjin cringed. “I thought that at first, but then I got thinking that it was unfair of me to pressure you and press on when you obviously can’t handle it.”

 

Jungkook cocked his head. “Okay, maybe it was Namjoon who persuaded me to believe I was being a presser”, he confessed.

 

Jungkook giggled. “I have some homework to do, I’ll see you at dinner”, he lied. He didn’t have any homework since Taehyung has helped him, but he just wanted to be with the older.

 

“Okay, but Jungkook?”

 

“Yah”.

 

“I’m sorry”.

 

The younger smiled. “Don’t worry about it, me too, oh yeah and hyung?”

 

“Hm”

 

“It’s not that I can’t  _ handle _ being pushed upon, I just don’t know how to handle it and I’ll learn how to eventually.”

 

He walked away, and Seokjin made it seem like he was going to say something else, but it was better not to.

 

Jungkook stepped into his room, and he was met with Taehyung reading one of Jungkook’s mangas that were probably laying on the ground.

 

“Hey, Kookie. How were your classes?”

 

Jungkook whispered. “English was probably the most boring 2 hours of my life, but I liked Music Production. Do you know how talented Yoongi hyung is?!”

 

Taehyung chuckled. “Of course I know he’s a genius, just like me.”

 

Jungkook giggled but was trying to hold it in.

 

“Why are you trying to keep quiet? Everybody should be gone.”

 

“No, Jin hyung is out there doing god knows what.”

 

“Jeez, been in a coma for 5 months and I forget my own best friend's schedule.”

 

Jungkook’s heart stunk. He didn’t feel jealous with Taehyung calling Jin hyung his best friend. He’s 90% sure everybody in BTS was his best friend. He just met Taehyung today, he needs to calm down. He is new to this friend stuff, but even he should know that you don’t become best friends with somebody automatically. It takes time, he just needs to be patient.

 

“Sooo, what are we going to be doing for the rest of the night?”, Taehyung asked.

 

“When the rest get back from whatever they are I’m going to try to properly communicate to them.”

 

Taehyung smiled. Like an actual proud smile.

 

“Well, I’m flattered you’re following my advice. Believe me, it’s going to make life easier living here.”

 

There was an awkward silence for like 15 seconds. Jungkook looked at Taehyung and he was looking back at him too like he was waiting for him to ask something.

 

_ Damn he’s good _

 

“Tae?”

 

“Hm”

 

“When I go out there to talk to them, can you-, um,-”

 

“Of course, I’ll love to help you Kookie”, Taehyung just finished.

 

“Um, okay, thanks.”

 

“Anything for you Kookie”, Taehyung said, squeezing the younger’s cheeks.

 

Jungkook blushed and tried to rip out of the boy’s grip so he couldn’t see it.

 

Jungkook sighed. This is all so new to him. What did he do to deserve to have a friend? Did he indirectly save somebody's life or did a good deed?

 

“What are you thinking about?”

 

_ Of course, he’d know _

 

“Thinking about life, I guess.”

 

“What?”

 

“It’s crazy. Out of the 3,000 plus student here, how can I see you?”

 

“Maybe it’s fate.” 

 

“Or we’re linked in some way.”

 

Taehyung cocked his head. “How would we be linked if we’re from 2 different places.”

 

“Well, you said that you’re in limbo for getting attacked, right?”

 

Taehyung nodded.

 

“Uh-um.”

 

“You know you don’t have to tell me-”

 

“NO- no, that’s not it at all. It’ just- I don’t talk about it.”

 

“I won’t rush”, the older said with a smile.

 

Jungkook’s heart felt warm like he was high. Taehyung is so nice to him, and he loved it. He felt like he could get high off the kindness, even though that sounds idiotic.

 

“When my mom was pregnant with me she and my dad were robbed and attacked by some guy. The guy shot my father in the chest and he died in front of my mother.”

 

“Oh my god”, Taehyung said, eyes filled with sadness and disbelief.

 

Jungkook just looked at him with a stone face. He never met his father so it doesn’t hurt as much, but it always stung that the closest to a father figure he had was his older brother.

 

The worst thing in all of this is people constantly pitied him. He couldn’t stand, and he hopes Taehyung could notice that.

 

“Um, you- are okay right? Like, it doesn’t hurt?”

 

Jungkook smiled, Taehyung was too observant for his own good.

 

“Yes Tae-hyung”, the younger chuckled.

 

“Okay, as long as you keep that smile on your face I’m fine as well.”

 

Jungkook felt awkward, he doesn’t fond of talking about himself, he rather knows about Taehyung, he wants to know everything about him and understand him better than he understands himself.

 

That’s normal for a friend, right?

 

“Tell me something about you”, Jungkook said. Taehyung looked at him and he got scared he crossed a line he didn’t even know was there.

 

“Well, I was raised on a farm with my grandparents.”

 

“Oh, that’s cool”, Jungkook confessed. He never met his grandparents, but what his mother told him they were loving people.

 

“Well yeah, it was pretty cool if you weren’t living there for your own safety.”

 

Jungkook coked his head.  _ For his safety? _

 

“Can I know what happened?”

 

“I’m going to tell you brat, be patient!”

 

Jungkook felt his ears turn red.

 

Taehyung chuckled even when there was absolutely nothing funny. “I didn’t have my dad either, but it was because he left when I was born so I was technically raised with my mom until I was 9 when she met this guy who became my stepdad.”

 

Jungkook was listening to Taehyung intensely, not to miss a single detail. Taehyung looked at him and Jungkook didn’t feel embarrassed at all. He wanted Taehyung to know that he would always listen.

 

“My stepdad had a son already who was 3 years older than me, and it’s not like Cinderella, I actually loved my stepbrother and my stepfather and I was us as an actual family.”

 

“That’s great!”

 

“Oh, just wait.”

 

So he did wait.

 

Taehyung seemed choked up with his words, and Jungkook felt uncomfortable because Taehyung seemed uncomfortable.

 

“Hyung, you don’t have to tell-”

 

“No! It’s not that- I just haven’t talked about it and I’m just trying to figure out how to put it."

 

Jungkook smiled. He loves how in-depth Taehyung can’t help but be, it’s very adoring.

 

“We were a nice happy family until I turned 11-”

 

“What happened when you turned 11?”

 

Taehyung gave him that shut-the-fuck-up face and Jungkook knew that he was being impatient. “Jesus Kookie. I’m getting to it!”

 

He felt his guilt rush to his face. He didn’t mean to be impatient, he’s just so intrigued with everything Taehyung has to say.

 

“When I turned 11 my friends started talking about girls and it didn’t intrigue me. Like, they are pretty, like, have you seen Ji soo from BlackPink, she’s gorgeous.”

 

Jungkook just nodded. He can notice when somebody is good looking and the majority of the people in this college are like supermodels. Even his own frat brothers are supermodel material.

 

“Well I just didn’t feel any kind of attraction there- so I did some research and it said that it was called being homosexuality and I literally thought it was a disease”, Taehyung laughed.

 

Jungkook laughed too, he didn’t know how he was supposed to feel until Halla informed him that he was probably gay and it was totally normal.

 

“It did take a while, but I figured out really was gay when I felt my heart racing for one of my step brother’s friends who smiled at me and even if it was hard I did learn to accept myself because there was nothing wrong with me, and I came out to my parents naively thinking that it wouldn’t be a problem.”

 

Jungkook scoffed. He knew where this was going and he didn’t want to deal with that stuff anymore.

 

“My mom didn’t agree with my ‘choice’, but she promised to always love me and she’ll support me, but not my stepdad.”

 

Jungkook scoffed again.  _ Why does it always have to be the step parent? _

 

He said he refused to live with someone disgusting, and he literally went up to hit me, but my stepbrother took the hit for me.”

 

“Wow”, was all Jungkook said. That reminded him of his brother, would do anything for him.

 

Taehyung surprisingly laughed that can be easily mistaken a huff of frustration. “I ran to my room and I remember staying there the whole weekend, but my stepbrother did bring me food. I was surprised that he did ask how I was doing and I was just so pent up since nothing went the way I thought it was going to go and I just yelled at him. Asking why was he would he want to talk to somebody that was disgusting.”

 

“What did he say?”, Jungkook asked.

 

Taehyung smiled. “He said he was gay too. Even though we were 3 years apart I was still pretty young, and I realized when I got older that he just told me those things so I wouldn't be more distraught about the situation.”

 

“What did he say?”, Jungkook repeated.

 

“He told me he was gay even though he’s bi but he didn’t want to confuse me, but back to the main topic. He told me that it wasn’t wrong to like the same sex and that we were special, and he also told me humans always hate the things that are different. Didn’t take me until high school to figure that out since high school is a melting pot of different people.” 

 

Jungkook nodded. “How is your stepbrother now?”

 

“Um, we are still close, but back to the story”, he continued.

 

“My mom came to me and said that I had to leave or my stepdad was, and I was shocked because she was technically telling me she was picking a man over her own son, but she told me it wasn’t personal since she didn’t want to go back to struggling.”

 

“Wow, how did you deal with that?”

 

Taehyung shrugged. “I just said I understood and moved with my grandparents who thankfully took me in with open arms.”

 

“You didn’t tell them?”

 

“Of course not! I rather not be banished.”

 

“Did you ever tell them?”

 

The older nodded. “I told my grandmother when I moved out.”

 

“And?”

 

“She said she didn’t believe in it and she thought it was wrong, but she said she still loves me and supports me and honestly that’s what I wanted all along.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Of course. She doesn’t have to believe in what I believe, but that she still respects and cares about me is what I wanted from my family all along.”

 

“Interesting.”

 

“Have you ever went through that problem?”

 

“Um no because I found out I was gay in high school since, ya’ know, I was homeschooled.”

 

“Wow, so you never told your mom?”

 

“I told my practically an aunt Halla who supported me and my brother who only said he’d hurt somebody if they made fun of me for being gay, by the way, that never happened, but I never told my mom.”

 

“Wow, do you ever plan on telling your mom?”

 

“Yeah, when I actually have the guts to ever get a boyfriend.”

 

“Who knows, it might be sooner than you realize”, Taehyung shrugged.

 

Jungkook smiled at him, and Taehyung smiled back. They were silent but it wasn’t awkward like it should be.

 

They just laid on the bed silent until Jungkook heard a knock from his door.

 

“Jungkook? You in there?”

 

It was Namjoon.

 

“Um yeah, I’m here.”

 

“Okay. Well, whenever you’re ready we’re at the table.”

 

“Thanks, hyung.”

“Tae, you coming?”

 

“Of course.”

 

They both stood up in unison and walked out into the room. He heard muffled voices from the other room, and he felt his anxiety rise.

 

_ What was he thinking? _

 

“Don’t even think about pussying out now, we, you, are doing this even if you faint while doing it.”

 

Jungkook flinched. Taehyung didn’t even raise his voice but hearing the older so serious after meeting this silly friendly boy that has the purest smile-

 

_ Keep your head on straight man, communication, communication, communication _

 

Taehyung shoved him until he was in eyes view of his hyungs and it would have looked weird if they looked before, but thank god they didn’t.

 

Jungkook looked at them awkwardly (if that’s even a thing) and the next thing he felt was weight against his chest as Jimin practically almost tackle-hugged him. Jungkook doing 200 push up in the morning and night he practically caught the older in mid-air.

 

“I’m sorry for acting like a dickhead Kookie and damn you’re strong.”

 

“Don’t worry about it hyung you aren’t the only one in the fault and thank you I know.”

 

Jimin let go and Jungkook followed him into the seat next to Yoongi. He looked at the older and Yoongi smiled while made his heart flutter. It made him buoyant that Yoongi didn’t seem to get annoyed at his presence anymore.

 

“So what do you have to say?”, Yoongi asked. “I have sleep to catch up on.”

 

Jungkook’s heart rate sped up and he didn’t know how to start off and he didn’t know how he was going to do this without choking on his words.

 

Then he felt hands on his shoulders. He looked up and he was met with Taehyung. “You can do it”, he said.

 

Jungkook smiled, he felt better now. “The thing that happened today wouldn’t have happened if I just communicated better with you.”

 

“Oh, Kookie- Ow!”, Jimin yelled. 

 

He looked at Seokjin with a dirty look, he must have kicked him in the leg.

 

“Please proceed with what you were saying”, Namjoon said.

 

“Okay. I spent some time thinking about it and I notice that the main thing that is the problem is communication. I’m not doubting that you guys don’t communicate because I see how happy you guys were before I showed up.”

 

“Okay no I’m interrupting you now and don’t even think about kicking Jin hyung”, Hoseok called out.

 

“Don’t say that! You are new, but you’ll adapt, we will all adapt because you are one of us.”

 

“Hoseok is right”, Yoongi said. Jungkook whipped his head to look at Yoongi thinking the second oldest was going to say anything.

 

“Whatever issues you’ll have we’ll handle it together. That’s what happened when Namjoon was doubting himself as a good leade, hardworking when Jimin was going through an eating disorder, and that’s what happened when I had to go back on my anti-depressants when my brother died-”

 

“Shut the fuck up hyung!”, Jimin yelled. “Stop acting like you are the only one hurting because you damn well know that all happened when Taehyung was sent to the hospital!”

 

“He’s my fucking brother-!”

 

“And he was my, our, best friend!”, Jimin retorted.

 

“Can we have this conversation later?”, Namjoon asked calmly.

 

Everybody looked at Namjoon and he didn’t seem anxious from the attention. Jungkook wonders how that works, but all he said was ‘ _ please’  _ and Jimin just shrugged with a grunt from Yoongi.

 

“Please proceed Jungkook ah”, Namjoon said.

 

“What was I saying again?”

 

“You were saying how the problems were your fault even if that’s not true but whatever”, Seokjin blurted.

 

“Yeah, that. I have communication issues, and I figured the best way was to make sure this problem  doesn’t happen again.”

 

So Jungkook told them, about his father and being isolated from the outside by his mother. About how he was homeschooled until high school and how much he hated it.

 

“Then why are you in a college of all places, there are thousands of students plus being one of the most well-known colleges in Seoul.”

 

“I want to be in the music industry and I feel like I can’t do it without at least a degree in music production so even if I don’t become an idol I can create music.”

 

“Wait, wait. You want to become a Kpop idol?”, Jimin asked in shock.

 

“Uh yeah. I love singing and I love performing since I did it in front of my family.”

 

“Aigoo~, that’s so cute Kookie”, he heard Taehyung say behind him.

 

He was about to tell the other to shut up, but remember that nobody can see him flashed through his mind before a sound came out of his mouth.

 

_ This was harder than he thought _

 

“Kookie that’s so cute! Oh my gosh can I hug you?”, Jimin asked.

 

Jungkook didn’t even get to answer before the older was almost suffocating him in a hug. He would have probably asked nicely for him to let go, but he his heart felt so warm that he didn’t say anything.

“Okay Jimin get off him before you break him”, Namjoon said.

 

Jungkook was about to retort saying that he doesn’t just have random attacks when people hug him, but he was just surprised that Jimin seemed to be squeezing around him like a Koala.

 

“Don’t worry hyung, I can handle him”, Jungkook said when he stood up with Jimin in his hands and everybody started bursting out laughing about how small Jimin looked in Jungkook’s arms.

 

“Yah! Let me down you brat!”

 

Jungkook let him down gently, and Jimin huffed. Jungkook thought he upset the older, but he eased when Jimin just smiled and swatted him on the arm.

 

Jungkook giggled and it was the first time he genuinely giggled around them, and he loved it. It was really like a family.

 

_ Wait  _

 

_ He just remembered something _

 

“Yoongi hyung?”, Jungkook asked.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Did you say Taehyung was your brother?”

 

“Oh, yeah. He’s my stepbrother.”

 

Jungkook froze. Was it really that shocking?

 

He saw Yoongi as a grumpy, stubborn, insensitive, hard-hitting, blunt…..scary, but Taehyung made it sound like his brother had a big heart that loves and care about him.

 

Well, it can’t be impossible for Yoongi since his boyfriend can literally have a battle with the actual sun and win.

 

Jungkook looked up, and Taehyung made a cheeky face, he knows what he id and it just itches Jungkook a weird way that Taehyung isn’t as impulsive as a normal human being.

 

“Can I know some things about him?”, Jungkook asked.

 

Yoongi looked at him confused and the others stopped their conversations to listen to what the younger said.

 

“Um, well, after Hoseok and Jin hyung he was really a mood maker. He was funny, and the purest smile and he wanted to be everybody’s best friend, and it’s not like he did it to always be the center of attention, but he didn’t want anybody to feel alone.”

 

He heard Yoongi choke up on his words. Jungkook had all his attention on him until he heard whimpering from the other side of the table. He was Jimin with his head in his hands with Namjoon rubbing his back tearing up as well. Seokjin was trying to hide his tears and he couldn’t see Hoseok’s face since he seemed to be hiding his face on Yoongi’s shoulder.

 

Jungkook felt guilty. He brought up a sensitive topic and now everybody is upset, but Jungkook’s curiosity can be stronger than his sense of mind-

 

“But how was he as a brother?”

 

Yoongi chuckled. “Fucking naive. He was, still, and always be a sweet kid, but he never realized that the world can be such a screwed up place and not everybody is like him.”

 

“So he’s still alive?”

 

“Barely”, Seokjin said, “He’s been in a coma for 5 months.”

“When do you guys visit him?”

 

“At least one every 2 weeks, but it’s because of classes and it just hurts to look at him without wanting to jump on him and scream for him to wake up.” 

 

This is Jungkook’s chance, he needs to know what they know and what they think is true.

 

“Can I ask why is he in a coma?”, Jungkook tried to speak louder.

 

“He was attacked. We think it was some assholes on campus, but there is no proof”, Yoongi sighed.

 

“It was Donghyuk”, he heard Taehyung whine behind him. “It was fucking Donghyuk, don’t you hear me!”

 

Jungkook flinched at the older’s sudden outburst and he felt tears sting in his eyes.

 

He looked at the older and he was violently crying. He might sound like a total dick for thinking it but he wished he didn’t see Taehyung so he didn’t have to see him cry.

 

Taehyung walked over to Jimin and was shaking him. It was a crazy out of this world feeling he had in his chest. He was shaking Jimin and the smaller one is moving from his touch, but he’s not reacting at all. 

 

“Jimin we are soulmates how can you not see me?! Please, you need to know the truth before it’s too late!”, he cried.

 

Jungkook just felt bad, he wanted to hug him so bad, but he can’t. Watching him so despondent and desperate makes his chest tighten.

 

He was so focused on Taehyung he didn’t realize Yoongi was calling his name until he was snapping his fingers in front of his face.

 

“Earth to Jungkook, you blanked out and you’re crying.”

 

“Oh”, Jungkook said and wiped the tears from his cheeks. “I’m sorry, it’s just seeing you all in pain kind of hurt me too if that’s a thing.”

 

Jimin laughed from his hands. “You aren’t the first and definitely not going to be the last to say that.”

 

Jimin picked his head and his eyes were swollen and his cheeks were red. He looked like a newborn and all Jungkook wanted to do was hug him.

 

So he did

 

“You aren’t the only one that’s hurting, and nobody is going to allow you to blame yourself because I can look in your eyes and I know you are”, Jungkook said, he didn’t mean to say it but it kind of just hurled out his mouth.

 

“I should have been there, it should have been me-”

 

“Don’t speak like that! “, Taehyung screamed. “Don’t you ever say that again Park Jimin.”

 

Jungkook felt himself get anxious, but he got an idea.

 

“Don’t speak like that”, he echoed. “Don’t you ever say that again Park Jimin.”

 

Jimin sniffled. “Thanks, Kookie, I guess.”

 

“I don’t know about you guys, but I feel a little bit closer to closer to our lil bunny, puppy, maknae”, Hoseok said raising his head from Yoongi’s shoulder. His eyes were swollen but he was still smiling, he couldn’t help but adore him.

 

“Awwww, do I hear for a group hug?”, Seokjin said with a smile stretching out his arms.

 

“No”, Yoongi and Jungkook said in sync. Jungkook chuckled but Yoongi tried to play it off like it was nothing.

 

“Well I’m exhausted, I’m going to bed”, Yoongi said getting up from his seat. 

 

“Yeah we should all go, we had a long day”, Namjoon said and that’s when everybody got up from their seat. 

 

“Good night hyungs”, Jungkook said while walking back to his room. He heard 5 good nights behind him and he hoped Taehyung was following him.

 

He went into his room and closed the door since it was obvious Taehyung wasn’t behind him. Jungkook changed into his pajamas and waited 10 minutes until Taehyung walked in.

 

“Why didn’t you fucking tell me your down-to-earth stepbrother was the grumpy cat MinYoongi?!”, Jungkook whisper yelled.

 

Taehyung shrugged, he looked so worn out, but Jungkook needed answers. He needed to understand.

 

“I wanted it to be a surprise and grumpy cat?”, he said and chuckled.

 

“Well, it  _ definitely  _ surprised me and yes grumpy cat is the best way to explain him.”

 

“You know you’re not bad at communicating. You just seem to not know what the correct words to use.”

Jungkook. “Yeah, I guess. I have never been around people long enough to actually find out.”

  
  


There was a silence for 2 seconds and Taehyung’s face lit up. “I have a brilliant idea!”

 

“What is it?”

 

“He was kicked out, but Donghyuk still goes to this school.”

 

“And?”

 

“You can befriend him and get him to admit that he attacked me!”

 

Jungkook scoffed. “First of all, that endangers me and second it took me 2 days to finally talk to the people that  _ I’m  _ currently living with.”

 

“Like I said, you all you need is a little guidance, and I’ll be that guidance.”

 

“Okay, and what if I do agree, that will that do for you? How will that help you?”

 

“I will get justice”, he groaned, as it was obvious.

 

“But Tae, even if you get justice what will that do for your health?”

 

Taehyung smiled. “I’m happy you care about my well being, but this is more important to be.”

 

“But-”

 

“Kookie are you going to help me or not?”, Taehyung interrupted.

 

Jungkook was hesitant, he wanted to help the older but he was scared of this Donghyuk guy. By himself but Tae in a coma and on the tightrope of life and death.

 

“I’m scared”, he whimpered.

 

Taehyung walked closer and put his hands on both sides of the boy’s cheeks. He felt so real, so fascinating.

 

“I know I won’t be able to physically defend you, but I will help and lead you every step of the way and I won’t leave you”, he confessed. “Ever.”

 

“Same here Jungkook”, whispered.

 

“So will you help me?”

 

Jungkook smiled. “I gotta help you.”   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Criticize me harshly in the comments because I sure as hell deserve it!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S Yes I threw shade at society don't @ me


	9. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me and my life

Well hello there.....

 

Maybe some has noticed and some have not that I haven't been frequent on Ao3 for awhile. So, yeah, my life is practically a living hell at the moment. I'm busy with practically everything with school, homework, chores, college stuff, trying to get a job, and I still want to apply for scholarships. Not only that but I do need my free time for myself or I'm probably going to break. 

 

I'm not trying to lay out excuses because I love writing and I love people enjoying what I write, but now isn't the right time for a chapter story. I will try to write one-shots because honestly why not????

 I also sadly did run into a writer's block at such a breaking point into the story and I honestly might not forgive myself for that...If anybody has any ideas or prompts they want me to write I can do it, but probably not lmao 

I hope I didn't disappoint anybody, but my story wasn't even that good anyway so........ I'll just go now

 P.S I'm not completely done with this story, if I get an idea and motivation with time I will keep this Fic 'not done'. Hopefully, not a long time from now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Figure it out on your own I haven't been here for almost 2 months and it's late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! For like a month, I know I explained my situations, but while I didn't have school stuff I would be writing this and other things *hint hint* So please enjoy this, it's not a really long chapter but it's what I have for now.

“Okay so how are we going to do this?”, Jungkook asked.

 

“Well”, he started. “First we need to know where his classes are.”

 

“And how are we going to do that?”

 

“Ask them”, he answered, pointing to the door.

 

“I can name 5 different ways how that would go wrong-”

 

“And I can name only 1 why it wouldn’t”, Taehyung retorted.

 

“And that’s?”

 

“You have me.”

 

Jungkook scoffed. “You can’t solve all the problems Tae hyung.”

 

“Wanna bet?”

 

Jungkook pressed his lips together and Taehyung mocked him. “If this blows up in my face, I’m blaming you.”

 

“Yeah like they will believe and keep you conscious if you say you are associated with me.”

 

“Conscious?”

 

“Yeah, it would be one of them that would probably punch you across the face or just harm you in some kind of way.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind”, he finished.

 

“You should get some sleep”, Taehyung advised. “You have class at 7 and you need the energy to pay attention.”

 

“And need my body to talk to this Donghyuk guy, who would probably kill me.”

 

Taehyung scoffed. “Honestly Kookie, do you see me like that?”

 

Jungkook looked one without an answer.

 

“Okay, fine, that too, but you really need to go to sleep. We can discuss what we will do in the morning.”

 

“Alright, mom.”

 

“Boi, do I look like I have a vagina?”

 

“Well?”

 

“Jeon Jungkook go to bed!”

 

Jungkook chuckled. “Fine I’m going, but what about you?”

 

“I’m a spirit. I don’t sleep, eat, or do normal human things except talk, walk, and think.”

 

“So what are you going to do?”

 

“Probably keep reading mangas or walk around outside for awhile.”

 

“Alright, stay safe.”

 

Taehyung huffed. “From what?”

 

“Oh yeah. Forgot.”

 

Taehyung hummed and walked to the door. “I’ll be here when you wake up, okay? Please get some sleep.”

 

He opened the door and left and the only thing Jungkook could do was follow the older’s instructions. He got in his bed, and he closed his eyes

 

_ What the actual fuck? _

 

_ Did I just talk to a group of people without having a panic attack? _

 

_ I don’t even recognize myself anymore….. _

 

That was the last thing he thought before he was dragged into his dreamland.

 

++

 

“Kookie, wake up.”

 

Jungkook groaned. He thought it was one of his frat brothers when he felt a sharp pain on his right nipple. 

  
  


“Ahhh!”

 

“Oooh, sensitive there? I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

“Hmmph.”

 

He heard chuckles and he opened his eyes to have a face full of Taehyung.

 

“Are you up now?”

 

Jungkook looked dead into his eyes and Taehyung didn’t look remorseful at all. 

 

“When you wake up from your coma I’m going to strangle you.”

 

“Yeah if I ever wake up”, he chuckled.

 

Jungkook sat up with struggle and looked at Taehyung with hard eyes. “Tae, don’t say that. We don’t know what will happen and you shouldn’t say stuff like that, it makes it sound like you are giving up.”

 

“Well- maybe I am”, he confessed.

 

“No”, he said, while shaking his head in sorrow.

 

“What are you sad about?”, he snarked. “At least you are a physical human being. At least you can talk to people. Hell, you just met me.”

 

Jungkook’s eyes started to burn. “Tae-”

 

“What! You’re going to cry! What are you crying for?! You get to see and talk to your family! You get to talk to your brother! You get to talk to talk to your fucking mother and she didn’t even want anything to do with me when I was fully alive!!”

  
  


Jungkook felt wet on his cheeks and he noticed that he was crying. This isn’t Taehyung, Taehyung tried to stay optimistic and wanted everybody else to be cheerful. He was just smiling a few minutes ago, what happened?

  
  


“Why the fuck you crying?! You have nothing to cry for! Please for the love of God, why are you crying?! Give me a reason why are you crying like a little bitch!!”

  
  


“You”, the younger hiccupped through his tears.

 

Taehyung face immediately softened, and Jungkook can see his Adam's apple bob up and down.

 

“What?”

 

“You were j- just smiling to me a few m-minutes a-ago and you j-just started y-yelling at me”, he stuttered.

 

“Oh Kookie”, he breathed out. He spoke softly, but Jungkook’s heart still hurt. Everything still hurt, why was everything spinning?

 

“I-I I’m sorry you f-feel that way-”

 

“No Kookie, stop, you need to breathe. I’m so sorry”, Jungkook can tell Taehyung was trying to keep down his emotions. He was speaking softly to the younger and it was weird since he didn’t have to be worried about being heard.

 

“I- I-I”m sorry”, Jungkook wept. 

 

“Shit Kook, breathe, no it’s your fault. Come on Kook you have to breathe”, Taehyung pleaded. He held Jungkook’s face trying to keep in eye contact of the younger, but Jungkook feels like he can see everything and nothing at the same time.

 

“I’m s-sorry, I’m sor-rry.”

 

“Please, Jungkook, calm down-”

 

“Jungkook, you okay?”, somebody asked behind the door.

 

“Yes, go away!”, Taehyung yelled, forgetting for a second that he slowly ceases to exist.

 

“I-I’m fine hyung, a nightmare triggered my anxiety. I’ll be okay.”

 

“Are you sure?”, the voice said.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be out soon”, he finished. He didn’t hear anything after that and quiet feet falling away from the door so that showed whoever was outside left.

 

“Kookie?”

 

He was hesitant, he thought he had issues, how can somebody radiate PMA (positive mental attitude), then lash out on them, then talk to them in a calming voice in a matter of 5 minutes.

 

Jungkook’s dick is confused

 

“What?”, he breathed.

 

“I’m sorry I’m not usually like that-”

  
  


“It’s whatever”, he whimpered. He hated himself for that, wanting Taehyung to feel guilty by lashing out his anger, but all he can show is the fragile little boy that he is.

  
  


“With me slowly disappearing it seems like I’m losing my soul in the process-”

  
  


“We all lose a piece of ourselves at some point. It’s not a new thing, but in your case- you  _ literally _ slowly fading from your former self.”

 

Taehyung tried to grab Jungkook’s hand, but it just passed right through.  Jungkook got the same chills he did the first time Taehyung went through him, and nothing has changed.

 

“Does that mean you forgive me?”

 

“It wasn’t even that serious, don’t worry about it.”

 

Taehyung shot that amazing box grin, that Jungkook was lowkey obsessing over.

 

“What have I done to deserve you Kookie?”

 

Jungkook chuckled. “Pissed off that Donghyun guy.”

 

“First of all it’s Donghyuk and second, I feel like I should be upset over that but honestly, where’s the lie?”

 

Jungkook chuckled. Such a heavy moment brought to life in such a short time. His anxiety wouldn’t be able to handle it. 

 

They were just stuck in easing silence until Jungkook looked back at Taehyung and smiled.

 

Taehyung giggled,  _ god _ he giggled. “Stop looking at me like that, you’ll make me feel worse than I already do. Go get dressed”, he demanded.

 

“Fine”, he huffed.

  
  


++

  
  


“Okay so you know the plan, right?”

 

Jungkook just finished Music Production and left 20 minutes before class, Taehyung was with him all day and if he thinks too much into it, Taehyung is actually haunting him. 

  
  


It felt weird thinking about it, but he’s not really harassing him. He’s very pulled in by Taehyung’s presence and it’s slowly becoming an addiction.

 

“Donghyuk should be coming in this area in a while so let’s go over the plan.”

  
  


“Okay”, he shrugged. He already knew the plan, it’s pretty obvious Taehyung just wants to talk. Jungkook doesn’t have a problem with it though, Jungkook loves hearing him talk…

  
  
  


because they are  _ friends _ .

  
  
  


They were friends and they would stay that way.  He loved being friends with the older. Why would he want to mess it up?

  
  


“Hey, Kookie, snap out of it he’s right there!”, Taehyung said, jumping on the balls of his feet.

 

“Where’s the coffee?”

 

“In my hand?”

 

“Oh yeah sorry. I’m just really excited!”

  
  


Jungkook rolled his eyes. He’s here trying to become friends with an attempted murder so Taehyung can get justice, but Taehyung is just excited to see the mysterious boy soaked in hot coffee.

  
  


“Go get ‘em”, Taehyung cheered, “I’ll be here the whole time!”

 

“Yeah, sure”, mumbled.

 

Jungkook looked around with ice coffee in his hand, Taehyung said he was there and there was only one guy walking across the currently empty campus.

  
  


_Okay, you can do this_ , he thought to himself.

 

“Of course you can!”, Taehyung said.

 

Jungkook just cocked his head to the left in confusion. Weird.

  
  


Jungkook couldn’t see Donghyuk’s face but the sun was going down and he was wearing a black hoodie over his head. 

 

“He’s in shot target! Go go go!”, Taehyung said like he was an army commander.

 

Jungkook tried not to laugh and started jogging towards Donghyuk with the coffee and backpack.

 

That’s when Jungkook stagely didn’t pay attention a bumped full force into Donghyuk spilling the coffee on him and dropping his 70 kg/ 154 Ibs self on the boy.

 

“HA HA! Get rekt by the Kookiemonster suuka!”

 

Jungkook groaned but not by the fall, but what the older said and he thinks his intestines just tied in knots from the cringe.

 

_ Thank god nobody can see him _

 

“Oh- my gosh, I’m so so sorry!”, Jungkook acted.

 

“It’s- it’s fine.”, Donghyuk mumbled.

 

“No, no it’s not. Please let me treat you for some coffee or something-”

 

“Dude, I don’t even know you, it doesn’t matter”, Donghyuk said raising his voice as he started walking away, squeezing the still hot coffee out of his sweater. His hands are red from the burn and if he didn’t know what he has done to Taehyung, he’d probably feel bad for what he did to the stranger.

 

_ What do I do? What do I do? _

 

“Ask him what drink he likes then.”

 

Okay, now this is just getting weird.

 

“What drink do you like? I want to get you something so my soul can be at peace.”

 

Taehyung praised, “Ooh nice one, now shoot him with those puppy eyes.”

 

Jungkook followed his orders, and it seemed like Donghyuk fell right into his trap.

 

“Fine, but I have to get back to my dorm at 5.”

 

“Why?”

 

“None of your damn business”, Donghyuk snapped. “Just buy my black coffee so I don't have to see you again.”

 

_ Damn, is he always this ruthless? _

 

“I know right, he was like this in his moods but he was decently nice but really weird”, Taehyung confessed.

 

“Dude”, he accidentally said out loud.

 

“What?”, Donghyuk said sharply.

 

“Oh, uh, sorry I was talking to myself”, he said from behind, blushing from his stupidity.

 

He can’t believe this is happening- well here it goes..

 

_ Taehyung? _

 

The older turned towards him with eyes almost blown out of his head. If he wasn’t almost dead he might have blown a gasket.

 

“Are you crazy?! What if he heard you, he knows me Jungkook!”

  
  


_ Holy fuck _

  
  


“Yeah holy fuck, what if he does some- wait, why isn’t your mouth moving?”

  
  


_ Exactly _

  
  


Taehyung shocked face slowly turned into a big smile, “Holy fuck.”

 

++

 

Yoongi knows about  Jungkook leaving 20 minutes early for his health, but  he really expected the younger to be at home locked in his room talking to himself again. It has almost been a week but Yoongi has slowly grown fond of the younger. Sure he was salty at first since he took his little brother’s room but there’s something about Jungkook, it’s just special.

 

_ “Oh- my gosh, I’m so so sorry!” _ Yoongi heard from a far. It sounded like Jungkook. It’s weird, he would never imagine the younger speaking to anybody he didn’t HAVE to speak to. Yoongi walked a little faster following the sound of the voice he just heard.

 

_ “Dude, I don’t even know you, it doesn’t matter!” _ , he heard a familiar voice. He has heard that voice before, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. Why was he yelling at Jungkook anyway? 

 

_ “What drink do you like? I want to get you something so my soul can be at peace.” _

 

_ “Fine, but I have to get back to my dorm at 5.” _

 

_ “Why?” _

 

_ “None of your damn business.” _

 

Donghyuk

 

“Fuck”, he whispered. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.”

 

Jungkook was talking to Donghyuk. Shin Donghyuk.

 

He needs to go to the others…

 

He watched the pair walk away with Jungkook behind him looking like he’s going willingly, it doesn’t look right. It doesn’t  _ feel  _ right. He wanted to yell out to the younger to stop him but he wouldn’t dare face Donghyuk again…

  
  


Unless it’s in  _ court _

 

After he saw the pair leave Yoongi dashed home. He hasn’t run this fast since- since…

  
  


_ No! Don’t think about it! _

 

He got to the door a shuffled for his keys to get inside.

 

“I’m calling- nope DEMANDING a family slash fraternity slash whatever the fuck RIGHT NOW!”

 

It didn’t take a few seconds for Jimin to be dragging his weight into the living room near the older.“Hyung what the fuck”, Jimin walked in with bed head. “You don’t have to yell, I’ll get a migraine.”

 

“Jiminie, this is important, where is everybody else?”

 

“In their respective rooms SIr”, the tired one said sarcastically.

 

“Hey, watch your self-”

 

“Yoongi hyung, what the hell, is there a fire!” Hoseok said walking in. 

 

“There is going to be one is you people don't hurry the FUCK UP!”

 

“Okay, we’re here, we’re here,” Namjoon said with Seokjin striding behind him.

 

“What were you guys doing?”, Jimin asked.

 

“That doesn’t matter right now. We can worry about their gay crisis later.”

 

It was obvious Namjoon got really embarrassed from his face looking like a tomato and Seokjin was about to say something before but Yoongi beat him to it.

 

“Jungkook is with Donghyuk”, he finished.

 

It felt like time froze over. They just looked at the future producer and was too scared to ask something. They would never think their shy little maknae can be near such- such a…

  
  
  


_ monster _

  
  


“Are you sure?”

 

“Why didn’t you stop him?”

 

“Did he do anything to the poor child?”

 

“This is like the biggest anime crossover of the century-”

 

“Okay one at a time”, Yoongi said with a deep breath. “Yes it sounded like both of them, Jungkook was apologizing for something and they just walked away together. You know sure well we don’t have a good past with him and especially me. And again they talked and he raised his voice alittle about something about not knowing him, then they walked away together. And fuck yeah! I’ll never be excited over a crossover ever again because of this!”

 

“So, what will we do?”, Hoseok asked.

 

They were all silent for a while, unless they were thinking or too scared to say anything.

 

“We’ll wait”, Namjoon finally said. “And if Jungkook doesn’t show up before midnight-” he was hesitant, hoping it’s a good idea. “ we’re calling the police.”

 

They all seemed to agree with that idea, so they turned on the TV, got some junk food and sat down on the couch hoping and praying their maknae will come home soon.

 

_ This was going to be a long night _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming to my TedTalk- oops wrong one. Thanks for reading! I'm too lazy to make social media and people make me depressed so just- criticize me in the comments...well, bye!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook and Donghyuk at the coffee shop together and the rest of Bangtan are trying to make sense of there and Jungkook's actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, I'm back. I had a little writer's block and I wanted to upload this earlier but it never happened...damn you school. BUT it'sd here now so please enjoy and I hope this isn't garbage.

There was a small little coffee shop near the front of the campus that Taehyung said he and the others would go to when it was really cold during the winter time. Jungkook knew where it was anyway since he passed it on his first day. They or Taehyung haven't gone back into the shop since the incident. Taehyung would hang around there sometimes, just to see if they are in there without him. Yes, he knows it’s self-centered and a little shallow but this whole thing on not being fully there is ripping him apart, literally.

 

_ Tae? _

 

“Um, yeah?”

 

_ Are you okay? Why are you thinking so hard _ , the younger asked. He wasn’t looking in the direction of him and was trying to keep the most normal face as possible.

 

As if he  _ wasn’t  _ speaking to a spirit right now

 

“Why aren’t you looking at me?”, Taehyung asked.

 

_ What? _

 

“Why aren’t you looking at me, are you embarrassed?”, Taehyung knows it isn’t true, he knows the younger cares but he can’t help it.

  
  


He can’t  _ control  _ it

  
  


_ Tae, you’re slipping again- _

 

“Oh shut the fuck up you little twink-”, Taehyung froze, he can’t believe that just came out his mouth.

 

The younger is so fragile, yet, here he is, risking his life and dealing with his soul losing shit. 

 

Donghyuk was still walking, but Jungkook stopped and had those bunny eyes looking straight into his crippling soul ( Author: I feel emo now).

 

_I think you should leave hyung_ , he said. Taehyung couldn’t believe what he was saying. Jungkook couldn’t handle Donghyuk like how he or the others can. He had to stay with him, for his safety, but what can he do?

 

“Kook I’m sor-”

 

_ I don’t want to hear it right now, just leave me alone and I’ll deal with Donghyuk- _

 

“No, I won’t leave you-”

 

“JUST GO!!” the younger yelled out loud.

  
  


Donghyuk turned towards him looking at him in confusion.

  
  


“Are you talking to me?”, the mysterious man asked.

 

“Uh, no- I- sorry-”

 

“Tell him that an annoying fly was buzzing in your ear-”

 

“I wasn’t talking to you- a b...b-ug, it-”

 

“I don’t really care, just please get me my coffee.”

 

Jungkook nodded and when Donghyuk started walking again that’s when Jungkook turned towards Taehyung.

 

_ Please. Leave. _

 

Taehyung wasn’t going to have it, he was just as stubborn as Jungkook and Jimin combine, “I’m not leaving you, I can’t physically help you but I’m sure as hell not leaving you with that psychopath.”

 

Jungkook didn’t say anything, he just looked on and Taehyung was really waiting for him to oppose. He didn’t. He just turned around and walked in the direction of the coffee shop.

 

He took that as a yes. That could have been a ‘yes’, ‘I give up’, or ‘I don’t care’, but he didn’t really care on finding out. He followed the younger from behind and it would be best if he didn’t say anything.

 

They finally got to the coffee shop in silence. That’s when they both noticed that they didn’t plan for this encounter.

 

“See, what would you have done if I actually left?”

 

_ Shut up _

 

“Better watch what you say because it actually might happen.”

 

Donghyuk stood near the cashier waiting for Jungkook to buy his coffee. “Can you hurry up, please?”

 

“S-s...sorry.”

 

“Hey, at least he said please”, Taehyung said.

 

Jungkook shot him a look and Taehyung can see through his big beautiful eyes about what he really wanted to say. Wait...Did he just say beautiful?

 

“So what do you want?”

 

“Black coffee”, Donghyuk stated.

 

“Okay, one black coffee and a hot chocolate please”, Jungkook asked the cashier girl. “Okay, that would be 7 thousand won please.”

 

Jungkook reached in his wallet and gave the girl the money. “Please wait at a table and somebody will bring it to you.”

 

Jungkook nodded, he had to talk to Donghyuk, but that doesn’t mean he had to talk to anybody else. Donghyuk didn’t say anything and by the time he turned around the mysterious one was already sitting down at a small round table.

 

Jungkook sat on the chair across from him and patiently crossed his fingers.

 

_ What do I do? What do I say? _

 

“Oh, NOW you want me to talk-”

 

_ Not now Tae hyung I need to say something before he leaves with the coffee. I probably won’t have another chance like this without making him suspicious. _

 

“So what’s your major?”, Donghyuk suddenly asked. Now Jungkook didn’t expect him to say anything, but that shocked the fuck out of Taehyung.

 

“Well, I’ll be damned-”

 

“Here are your coffees”, a different employee girl came with their coffees. Jungkook smiles and nodded at her and Donghyuk just looked at her with his dark eyes. They looked really nice, he had a nice complexion, he had the cutest dimples and his ebony black hair that seemed to grow out into bangs that made him look...good.

 

He knows that he’s an attempted murderer, but he sure as hell doesn’t look like one.

 

“I do Music Production. Y-you?”

 

He shrugged, “Industrial design.”

 

“Cool- um.”

 

Donghyuk relieved a big sigh. Jungkook flinched, he doesn’t know why but thinking that he’s sitting right in front of a man that has tried to kill can be kind of overwhelming.

 

“I’m sorry”, Donghyuk said. “For being rude.”

 

“Okay this is weird”, Tae mumbled. “He doesn’t apologize to anyone, I didn’t even think he even knows what the word remorse means-”

 

“It’s totally fine. I wouldn’t like if somebody spilled hot coffee on me either.”

 

“Nah, it’s not that”, he confessed. “I’m having a shitty day, my coffee machine broke, my rent is due, and I think my parents are cutting me off-” 

 

“It took us months for him to tell us his last name, and now he’s just telling you his FUCKING LIFE STORY-”

 

_ Shhhhh _

 

“Well sorry”, Taehyung mumbled.

 

Donghyuk suddenly chuckled, his laugh was warm and doesn’t seem threatening as Taehyung said. “Sorry, I talk too much-”

 

“No! It’s fine!”

 

“Don’t-”

 

“Listen-”, Jungkook interrupted. “-I know that feeling.”

 

Donghyuk hesitated, “Y-you do?”

 

“I think so.”

 

There were a few seconds of silence and Jungkook drifted his eyesight to Taehyung for some assistance.

 

_ Hyung, what do I say now? _

 

“Um, well-”

 

“How do you know that feeling?”, he asked in confusion. “You’re just some muscular pretty boy, I don’t know if you’ve noticed but half the people here have been gawking at you since we stepped foot in this place.”

 

Jungkook turned his head to the side catching a group of girls looking at him, just smiling and whispering, quickly turning their heads away.

 

“I get that a lot honestly”, Jungkook confessed. “It’s why I don’t have a lot of friends. Like, I’m okay if they want to be around me because I’m good looking, but actually trying to get in my pants that’s when I call quits.”

 

“I see.”

 

“Yeah, but it’s not like it bothers me, I’m not good at making friends anyway…”

 

“You don’t have friends”, Donghyuk asked with surprised.

 

“Well no, I don’t really see my frat brothers are my friends-”

 

“Why not?”

 

“I don’t know, it kind of feels like they see me as a freak, ya’ know?”

 

It’s not like Jungkook was lying, they looked at him weird when they thought he wasn’t looking, they treat him like a newborn baby. He at least understands that but he doesn’t think that they are being 100% honest with him.

 

“Kookie, why would you think that?”, Taehyung asked.

 

Jungkook didn’t even answer. He didn’t feel like answering.

 

“I definitely know how that feels”, Donghyuk confessed. “My old roommates kicked me out because they thought I was a freak.”

 

He remembered Taehyung and the others saying how he was a real creep. That they had to compare him to Donghyuk to notice he wasn’t that bad….They had to  _ compare _

 

Is he that  _ bad  _ that they had to compare him to somebody?

 

Donghyuk seems pretty chill, but he won’t let his guard down.

 

“So you live with a fraternity?”, Donghyuk asked.

 

“Y-y..eah.”

 

“Which one?”

 

“Um, uh-”, Jungkook looked towards Taehyung.

 

_ Hyung this is your cue- _

 

Taehyung looked toward Jungkook in surprise, “Huh, sorry I wasn’t listening.”

 

_ DUDE _

 

“Just kidding haha, say you’re apart of Astro.”

 

“I’m apart of Astro”, Jungkook said really fast.

 

“Why did you take so long to answer?”

 

“Oh, I j..just forgot.”

 

There was a pause, then Donghyuk spoke up again. “I heard you have to be really smart to be in there. I heard Park Jinwoo is no joke, well, from what I heard. I don’t know them.”

 

“Oh yeah, they are pretty cool, Sanha is a cute kid, but he’s brighter than my future-”

 

++

It’s already 6 o’ clock.

  
  


It's been 3 hours since Yoongi saw Jungkook walking away with Donghyuk, and he and the others have been restless ever since.

  
  


“Maybe we should just go and look for him”, Hoseok pitched.  

  
  


“No”, Namjoon answered.

  
  


“And why not?”

  
  


“Because if or when we find him, what are we going to tell him?”

  
  


“That he’s around the most suspicious guy on campus and only suspect for Taehyung’s attack.”

  
  


Everybody keened at the thought. Their former maknae in a coma because of that psychopath in a black hoodie.

  
  


Yoongi smirked. “You know he’s going to think we are full of shit, not to doubt control freaks as well.”

  
  


“Why would he think that?”, Jimin whimpered.

  
  


“Let’s first start off saying that he rathers to talk to HIMSELF then any of us. I, which I regret, threatened him to stay away from me and my room. Jimin, let’s not forget about you threatening him because of that misunderstanding with Seokjin hyung. Which even when it looked like Jimin was about to hit the poor kid, Hoseok did nothing.”

  
  


“Hyung!”

  
  


“Sorry babe, but you know it’s true.”

  
  


“Okay so what’s your point”, Seokjin sighed, rubbing at his temples.

  
  


“What I’m trying to say is that he doesn’t trust us, which I don’t blame him. We planned on him befriending Jimin then slowly all of us but now I’m taking that role and lowkey soft for the kid,” he looked at Hoseok, “platonically of course.”

  
  


Hoseok smirked, walking towards Yoongi, “I know baby”, he said kissing the side of his nose.

  
  


“Anyway”, Jimin spoke up, “Get to the point hyung.”

  
  


“Sorry”, he cleared his throat, “We’re doing a shit job trying to make this kid comfortable.”

  
  


“Well, you’re right about that.”

  
  


“I agree.”

  
  


“Sadly.”

  
  


There was an awkward pause in the living room, nobody really wanted to say anything, they noticed that their plan for the anxiety prone maknae has blown up in their face and unfixable.

  
  


“This wouldn’t have happened if Taehyung was here”, Jimin said, sitting in between Yoongi and Namjoon. “He’d immediately befriend Jungkook and none of this would have happened.”

  
  


“I miss him too”, Yoongi said, comforting the younger by rubbing his leg.

  
  


“I’m not trying to sound like an asshole, but Tae isn’t here,” Namjoon said, everybody turned towards him giving him that ‘why the fuck would you say that’ look, “Look I miss him too, but we should focus not having this repeat.”

  
  


Their looks soften, and Yoongi nodded his head. “Okay leader Namjoon, what’s your plan?”

  
  


“My plan from the beginning, it’s,” he looked at his phone, “almost 7 o’ clock and it’s already getting dark. He should be getting home soon. We are going to stay here and wait for him and if he doesn’t show up we’ll call the police and go look for him.”

  
  


“Whatever you say leader Namjoon.”

  
  


“Stop calling me that!”

  
  


++

Jungkook trust Taehyung. He trusts him 100%, no matter of his soul ripping comments. He believes that Donghyuk is a threat and he should always be careful but he can’t but help relate to him in so many ways.

 

“Oh, it’s getting late!”, Jungkook noticed. They talked the whole time, how they can relate to the stares, names and overall being a huge introvert. “Damn, you’re probably late for that important thing you were talking about.”

 

“Actually, I never had any important thing to do, I just wanted to get away from you.”

 

“Oh”

 

“But,” he spoke up, “You’re really cool, and I’m glad you didn’t listen to me when I told you to fuck off.”

 

“I guess I’m glad I didn’t either”, Jungkook chuckled. “Well, I gotta get back before my fraternity brothers start questioning why I’m home so late.”

 

“Okay, bye”, Donghyuk said, “I hope we bump into each other again”, shooting finger guns.

 

Taehyung already walked out the door, probably waiting for Jungkook. Jungkook walked out waving to the other that is walking the other direction.

 

“Oh hey!”, Donghyuk called. Jungkook was ready to fucking dragonscrew the fuck out of him but he hesitated when Donghyuk didn’t even come that close to him.

 

“I never got your name.”

 

“Oh! It’s Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook. First year”

 

“Oh, my name is Shin Donghyuk, but you can call me hyung.”

 

“Oh okay”, he giggled. “Well bye now!”

 

Donghyuk waved and kept walking his way. It was getting dark and nobody was outside except the students jogging or going to their night class.

 

“Well that went well”, Taehyung spoke up.

 

“Yeah”.

 

Taehyung sighed. “Kookie I’m very very sorry with what I said. If I could take it back or control it I would.”

 

It was Jungkook’s turn to sigh. “I know hyung, I wish I could tell you to think before you say but you can't really do that, can you?”

 

He shrugged, “Sadly no.”

 

“It hurts but I try to remember that you don’t really mean it-”

 

“No! Not that I don’t really mean it, but I don’t mean it AT ALL.”

 

“Okay, I get it.”

 

They got to the house at record time and he saw the lights in the living room was still on.

 

“Weird, they would all be asleep or cooped up in their room by this time.”

 

“I don’t know, maybe something is going on.”

 

Jungkook fished his keys out from his pocket and opened the door. He took one step inside and somebody grabbed him. He started internally freaking out but he couldn’t move from the person putting him in a suffocating...hug?

 

“Oh thank the heavens!”, he heard the person say. He immediately figured it was Seokjin and this felt so weird. The only people he’s given affectionate physical contact was his family and was rare in itself.

 

“Um hyung, can you please get off?”, Jungkook asked politely. 

 

“Oh of course, sorry.”

 

“Jungkook, what happened? You’ve been gone for”, Yoongi checked his watch, “for four hours!”

 

“I know hyung, sorry”.

 

“Don’t apologize. You’re a grown man that can do his own things, just”, he sighed, “You told us those really personal things about you, and we were just scared something happened.”

 

“Oh no hyung I’m fine.”

 

“Good.”

 

_ Should I tell them about Donghyuk? _

 

“Absolutely not! At least not right now. Wait until you get more evidence”, Taehyung said.

 

“So Jungkook, what did you do that took you that long? If I can ask.”

 

“Oh, well I was cold so I went to get some hot chocolate that I saw on my first day.”

 

“Just you? For four hours?”

 

“Yup”, he lied with a smile.

 

“Okay”, he finished.

 

“It’s been a long day, I’m gonna go to bed, good night hyungs”, Jungkook said.

 

“Good night”, they all said in unison.

 

_ Phew! That was close, thank God they didn’t ask any more questions. _

 

“Yeah, I know right.”

 

Jungkook opened his door stepping inside, he was already bushed from all the excitement and progress they have done today.

 

“That’s fucked up”, Taehyung said. Jungkook changed into his sleepwear without blinking an eye at Taehyung, he laid down on his bed already starting to fall asleep.

 

“What?”, he yawned.

 

“It took me a year before I was allowed to call him hyung.”

 

_ Oh _

 

“Kook?”

 

_ Yeah _

 

“Are you falling asleep?”

 

_ Yeah _

 

“Goodnight then.”

 

_ Yeah _ , was all he answered before he was swallowed into dreamland.

  
  
  


Going back to the others they were still sitting in the living room. They waited until the maknae was into his room and a few minutes after that.

 

Namjoon turned to Yoongi, “Are you sure he was with Donghyuk?”

 

Yoongi stood up, “Of course I’m sure. I saw them talk to each other and walk the way to the coffeeshop we used to all go to.”

 

“So he—lied to us?”, Jimin asked in shock. 

 

“Don’t make that face Jimin”, Yoongi said. “He has every right to, we haven’t shown any kind of sign that we actually care. All we’ve done is treat him like a child.”

 

“And how are we doing that?”

 

“By making sure he hasn’t hurt himself or worse in our care.”

 

They wanted to retort, but it’s sort of true. All the other clubs has shown a liking to the youngest member and if they have done something to him or neglected him everybody would blame them, like a parent.

 

“Shit”, Hoseok blurted.

 

“So, we’re just not going to question it?”, Seokjin asked.

 

“No, we can’t hyung”, Namjoon said. “If we want to know what’s going on we would have to earn his trust first, not force it because if we do, he’s going to lie even more.”

 

“So we’re not questioning it?”, Seokjin asked again.

 

They all groaned in unison. “Yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I hope it's better than I thought it was, criticize me harshly in the comments because I'm pretty sure I've made some mistakes.
> 
> SMASH MERCH


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit about to go down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I would have totally updated earlier, but when I say that my life has been a living hell, I think I have seen Satan himself.
> 
> First, a very special family member that I love dearly has just had surgery, and really it has taken most of my time to help her out. She was just in so much pain and I tried my best to do as much for her so she can heal properly, and it really took a toll on my mind. I honestly didn't only have the motivation to write but to do anything except make sure she was okay. She's getting better piece by piece, but she's still not 100%.
> 
> Second, I had a Scholarship application to fill out. Now, this wasn't just an ordinary, simple application. Like I had to get, like, 2 recommendation letters, an essay, my transcripts and I just wanted to shoot myself the whole time. I didn't even get my recommendation letters until the final week of the deadline. Now the difficult part of this is this was when my family member was still unwell and I was practically in limbo for a mental breakdown. Thankfully, I did get everything in and I was just relieved that I got everything in.
> 
> Third, Literally the second week until my deadline for the scholarship my teacher said that I had to go to this Rotary meeting, I had to TALK in front of sophisticated people and give them a reason to give me money for college. It was nerve-wracking, I had to write a speech and everything and I didn't even get done until a few minutes I had to go up because I didn't think it was good enough. So when I went up I had my book with me just in case I forget what to say. Now, let me tell you, I went up there and talked out of fear and nervousness and when I forgot what to say I'd look in my book, but guess what???? I FORGOT HOW TO READ!!! I was sputtering nonsense out of fear but they seemed to like me. I have talked to people before the meeting started and thank GOD that my teacher was with me because I couldn't speak.
> 
> I'm pretty sure that's all I can think of right now, my life is a neverending swirling toilet that won't just flush. Thank you for hearing me rant lol. I just wanted to explain why I have been gone even though it's not really a good excuse. So this chapter is what I could think of while I was having my life beaten up.

Okay, maybe it was a bad idea to fall asleep at 7 in the evening. It’s annoying when you wake up at 4 in the morning and can’t go back to sleep.

 

What makes it worse is Taehyung hasn’t come back from wherever-the-fuck he goes after Jungkook falls asleep. It was pitch black in his room and he can only see his door from the lamppost across the street.

 

Jungkook just closed his eyes, not sleeping but trying to relaxing, maybe waiting for Taehyung to turn up.

 

He’s been laying there for at least 30 minutes before he just gave up. It’s about 5 in the morning already and he usually gets up at 5:45, but there is so much a person can think about for 45 minutes.

 

He got his clothes and toiletries and went to the bathroom to take a shower. He didn’t take a shower yesterday, but everybody was still up and he was so soporific.

 

He finished his shower in 10 minutes and got dressed in the bathroom. He peeked out the bathroom door to hear or see if anyone was awake, nobody was up.

 

He went back into his room to get his bag when his soul left his body from Taehyung popping out of nowhere.

 

“Jesus!”

 

“No, I’m Taehyung.”

 

“You scared the shit out of me!”

 

“I’d be quiet if I was you, you don’t want anybody hearing you”, Taehyung informed.

 

“They already think I talk to myself, they don’t even question half the things I do-”

 

“It’s because they don’t want to scare you away.”

 

Jungkook shook his head, “They are scared how I’ll react. Think I’m going to snap or do something dangerous.”

 

“And why do you think that Jungkook? Please, inform me”, he asked in irritable confusion.

 

“If they really care why would they easily misunderstand me then pamper me with ‘I’m sorry’s and ‘Are you okay?’s, and when I turn around, talk about me like I don’t have ears.”

 

“It’s not bad things-”

 

“Hyung, they had to compare me to Donghyuk to notice that I wasn’t AS BIG as a freak then him, actually it was Yoongi who said it. Twice. And the sad part is that I don’t see the problem-”

 

“Are you saying you don’t think it was a problem that he was TRYING TO KILL ME?!”, Taehyung said, escalating his voice.

 

Jungkook flinched. Maybe he should have worded that better- he always got victimized when Taehyung went through his emotional turmoils of the soul, but this time he set him off.

 

“I didn’t mean or say that at all! All I’m trying to say is I relate to how he feels-”

 

“And how do you feel?”

 

“I’ll tell you if you stop interrupting me, _please_.”

 

Taehyung scoffed and sat on the bed, “I’m waiting.”

 

“Donghyuk has been treated like a weirdo and a freak his whole life, it’s why he refuses to trust people. It’s why he bottles things inside and lets them out the evilest way-”

 

“Jungkook, there is a difference between you and Donghyuk. You re a sweet, nice, and cutely shy and Donghyuk, just...isn’t!”

 

“That’s what I’m trying to say, he’s the way he is for a reason!”

 

“Or maybe it’s the other way around!”

 

“And what do you mean by that?”

 

“When people found out that he is a freak, they started treating him like one.”

 

“You have no proof of that!”

 

Taehyung scoffed, loud. “Kook, he was my roommate! He was my roommate because everybody on campus knows I can befriend anybody. If I couldn’t get past him then there’s no chance that he’s normal.”

 

“So you’re saying that if somebody doesn’t want to be your friend that they are freaks? How egomaniacal can you be?”

 

“What! I never said anything that related to my ego!”

 

“You didn’t have to! If I didn’t want anything to do with you and take out that fact that you are invisible to everybody except me, would you think that I was a freak?”

 

“Depends. Would you try to cut off my hair in my sleep?”

 

“That also depends.”

 

Taehyung sighed, “You’re ridiculous.”

 

Jungkook retorted with a forced laugh, “You’re the ridiculous one. How can you be so stubborn?!”

 

“Stubborn?! Wow, I can say the same about you!”

 

“You know what, I’m done”, Jungkook said, grabbing his bag and walking out the room. He’s not dumb, maybe too into the moment but not dumb. There are 5 other people and there is no way they haven’t heard him. He walked out the door and it’s still empty of people, it was still pretty early anyway.

 

“Jungkook?”

 

_What_

 

“I don’t know what’s your problem, but you really shouldn’t compare yourself to him.”

 

Jungkook knew he was right. No matter how much it’d hurt his stubborn heart.

 

He didn’t say anything to him, he just put his shoes on from the door and walked outside.

 

“Jungkook!”, somebody called out. He thought it was Taehyung and he was going to tell him to fuck off, but he turned around and stopped himself on time.

 

It was Yoongi

 

“Y-yeah.”

 

Yoongi walked up to him and smirked. “Why are you still stuttering? I thought we were friends?”

 

“We are?”, Jungkook blurted. Oops

 

Yoongi chuckled. “Well we are definitely closer then we were before. I just wanted to say that I’m sorry that I was being an asshat when you first came-”

 

“Oh, no hyung it’s fine. If it wasn’t for people being thirsty all the time I would be just as unapproachable.”

 

“Speaking of unapproachable”, Yoongi said, “When I was walking back home I saw you talking with somebody. Now, don’t pull that shit saying you were by yourself because I told the others and that’s why they questioned you.”

 

Jungkook just stayed silent. It was him.

 

“I saw you walking away with somebody and you were also talking to him as well-”

 

“Just tell him the truth, just don’t tell him what you were talking about”, he heard somebody whisper in his ear. If he didn’t know it was Taehyung he probably would have screamed.

 

“Oh, I think his name was Donghyuk, yeah”, he replied. “I ran into him by accident and to repay for my lack of attention I bought him coffee.”

 

“That’s it?”, Yoongi interrogated.

 

“Sort of. We sat down together but we just talked about school. He seemed kinda off but it was refreshing to talk to somebody that I wasn’t forced to talk to”, Jungkook said with his passive aggressive ass.

 

“Look-”

 

“I know, I know, you don’t have to discipline me.”

 

“Sorry, sorry”, he sighed. “I just wanted to say is, if you need to talk, I’ll listen.”

 

“You will?”

 

“Yeah. I had a lot of practice from my brother.”

 

“B- brother?”

 

“Yeah, his name was Taehyung.”

 

“Um yeah, I think you told me his name already.”

 

“Oh yeah, sorry”, he awkwardly chuckled. “I just miss him so much.”

“I miss you too hyung”, Taehyung said behind him. He forgot he was there, it’s not like him to be so quiet.

 

“Well, I’m positive that he misses you too.”

 

“Pfft, please, not dealing with a cranky older brother. I wouldn’t even want to deal with me-”

 

“Better than Donghyuk”, Jungkook mumbled to himself.

 

“What?”

 

“I said you’re wonderful!”, he lied.

 

“Thanks, but I have a boyfriend”, Yoongi jokes. Jungkook’s face went from normal to a tomato in 0.47328943294 seconds.

 

He laughed.“You’re so awkward it warms my ice cold heart”, Yoongi confessed.

 

“T-thanks hyung”, Jungkook giggled like a fucking schoolgirl.

 

“Hey, you better not try to fuck my brother. Hoseok hyung doesn’t like sharing!”

 

“Shut up”, Jungkook said...out loud.

 

“Excuse me?”, Yoongi asked

 

Sorry-I It was a bug. It was buzzing in my ear.”

 

“But it’s cold outsi-”

 

“Oh Hyung, here you are!” someone called from afar.

 

Jungkook zoned from confusion until Hoseok popped up right next to the older with his arm around his shoulder.

 

“Hey hyung”, he looked at Jungkook, “Oh, hey Jungkook! Aren’t you supposed to be in class? It’s 20 minutes till 8”.

 

That’s right. He’s supposed to be in class by now.

 

“Shit”, he whispered. “Okay, I gotta go”, he was about to leave but Hoseok stopped him.

 

“I gotta car. I can drive you.”

 

“Oh no, you don’t have to-”

 

“No, please I insist after everything, and I don’t want you to be late.”

 

Jungkook was going to resist again, but Hoseok was already pushing him to his parked car that was behind the house.

 

His jaw almost hit the ground when he saw his car. It was some kind of red hybrid, and don’t even ask him how he knew that.

 

It seemed like Namjoon isn’t the only one loaded.

 

Hoseok nonchalantly went into the car with Jungkook still trying to process how beautiful his car is.

 

He opened the passenger door and snapped at Jungkook. “Hop in!”, he chirped, patting the seat next to him.

 

Jungkook slowly walked up to the car and sat down. “I never knew you, um..had such good taste”, Jungkook said awkwardly. He didn’t mean to beat around the bush, but how else was he supposed to say it?

 

“More like my parents have good taste”, he said, “None of this I bought on my own, but I’m grateful for it.”

 

Jungkook can respect that. Many young rich kids would just ride their mommy and daddy’s coattails without a second thought, refusing to be in their shadow and flaunting around their money like it’s ACTUALLY theirs.

 

_Shadow_

 

Wait

 

Where’s _Taehyung?_

 

Jungkook didn’t want to seem suspicious so he tried to look towards the side of the car the best he can. He faintly saw Taehyung standing outside the car. Wouldn’t he just be able to open the door? It’s not like Hoseok would notice anyway, but he didn’t open the door…

 

Taehyung seemed to close his eyes and take a deep breath. The next thing he noticed was Taehyung walking through the door into the back seat behind Jungkook.

 

That was honestly creepy and fascinating at the same time.

 

“Hey, Kook, you okay?”

 

He thought it was Taehyung at first, but with a hand on his knee, he noticed it was actually Hoseok. He stiffened up by force of habit, and just look straightforward.

 

He sometimes didn’t understand himself. Hoseok wasn’t a predator or a threat, he’s his hyung that is trying to help yet, he can’t even handle touch and simple eye contact.

 

“Sorry, I thought I saw something..”

 

“It’s fine kid, just buckle up.” Jungkook buckled up and as soon as he heard the _click_ Hoseok practically stepped on the gas and drove off.

 

Now if there was a moment his anxiety would flare this would be the moment. His life just flashed before his eyes the first few seconds of the car ride...it was really boring.

 

He needs a life

 

“Okay, we’re here!”, Hoseok chirped again. Jungkook confusingly looked at Hoseok and all he did was a smile.

 

“Um, thanks, you really didn’t have to do this-”

 

“I know”, he answered, “but I wanted to. After the shit that has happened, I just want to apologize.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For not being a good hyung.”

 

Jungkook didn’t know what to say. “Oh.” He felt his cheeks warm up in embarrassment. He only calls his roommates hyung because it’s respectful. He sees his brother as his real hyung, he misses him so much.

 

Even if it is a breath of fresh air to finally be out the house and free of strict rules.

 

“It’s fine Hoseok hyung, it’s not like it’s 100% your fault. With keeping up with college, Taehyung, and dealing with me-”

 

“You’re fine and sorry about Yoongi.”

 

“What for?”

 

“He gets emotional sometimes. Mostly, when he starts talking about Taehyung. Don’t tell him that I told you, but he sees Taehyung in you, he sees you and Taehyung really getting along if he was here.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, like, you two are different yet similar in ways that it will make it click”, Hoseok said with a smile, “But not like soulmates because that’s Jimin, but platonic. Honestly, Jimin doesn’t have time for dating”, Hoseok rambled.

 

Jungkook listened anyway, he doesn’t seem to naturally talk a lot. He made it seem like some kind of relief.

 

“I’m rambling, am I?”

 

Jungkook smiled, “Sort of”, he said. “But it’s fine I totally have no problem with it. I’m used to it after hearing my mom do it every time I asked her to play outside.”

 

“I guess that’s a relief”, Hoseok snorted. “It’s just I used to talk to Tae, and don’t get me wrong I love Yoongi and the others, but they never really listened.”

 

“He really cared what I had to say”, Hoseok voice cracked.

 

Jungkook wasn’t the best at comforting people, but he saw it on TV a lot. He put his hand on his shoulder and rubbed it soothingly. He didn’t get it at first, but he remembered Jimin telling him to shut up when he was trying to intervene with that little ordeal during dance class.

 

“Nobody takes what you say seriously?”, Jungkook asked truthfully. It’s better to be blunt and rip the bandage off then to beat around the bush.

 

Hoseok shakes his head. “If they do, they are really bad at it. I’m the best dancer in my class, but Ms. Song won’t make me teach or help others because ‘I’m too nice’ and ‘They won’t take me seriously’”, he said putting up air quotes.

 

“I’m sorry you have to deal with that”, and he really does. This whole time he thought he was just being quiet because he didn’t care, but it was for the reason of, _what’s the point?_

 

“If it makes you feel better, I take you seriously”, he said, “and I’ll listen to you.”

 

Jungkook didn’t notice at first of the tear that ran down Hoseokś cheek. He just wanted the older to stop being despondent so he could go to class.

 

“I’m sure Taehyung misses talking to you”, Jungkook blurted. Taehyung never really talked about his relationship with the others except for Yoongi and what he learned now, but he knows Taehyung feels it, how he sees him crying or shaking in desperation to be seen or hugged.

 

“Hopefully”, Hoseok jokes, wiping the stray tear. “He has no idea how much he’s loved. I hope he remembers that.”

 

He knows Taehyung can hear all this, but he’s not saying anything. Jungkook can see him through the rearview mirror just looking blankly into space.

 

He never realized how sorry he feels for him. He just wants to see his family.

 

So close,yet so _far away_

 

“Hyung I’d like to stay with you, but I have to get to class, I’m already late to being early.”

 

“Oh, of course! I guess we’ll talk when you get home?”, he sounded unsure.

 

“Of course! I don’t know what time I’ll get home, but we can talk more.”

 

“Cool!”

 

Jungkook opened and stepped out the car door, grabbing his bag, “Thanks again, hyung.”

 

“Hey, no problem.”

 

_Tae lets go_

 

Taehyung went through the car door again, like some kind of ghost. Weird how he already got used to it, and he means that for the both of them.

 

Jungkook turned and started walking when he heard the sounds of tires screeching against the pavement. Hoseok was gone and Taehyung was just walking behind them like he was an actual ghost haunting him.

 

Jungkook kept on walking but he looked left and right to make sure nobody else was around. “Tae?”

 

“Hm”

 

“You okay?”

 

“Hm”

 

“Are you mad at me?”

 

There was no mumbled response after that, “No, just, kinda mad at me right now.”

 

“Why?”

 

“When I got attacked and I was put into this state I thought this was the best for me, or some kind of Kharma”, he continued, “I thought I was a bother since my brother or the others would get mad or annoyed at me, and they didn’t want me around.”

 

“I thought ‘Wow, their prayers must have been answered’ but no, they are miserable and scared.”

 

“Well, of course they would be scared, That’s how a family is. You get mad at them, but in the end, you still love each other unconditionally.”

 

“My father left after he got into too many fights with my mom, my mom pushed me away after she made some asshole manipulate her to think that he’s more important than her own sons. Even-,” he choked up. “Even Yoongi, he seemed so stressed and tense when I started college and when I joined BTS. Do you know how much that hurt? To see your brother for the first time in years and all he can do is act grumpy?”

 

“No.”

 

“I thought so”, he sighed. “Now that everything has played out to what it is, I felt bad because I feel like I knew they would be happy or not even relieved that I’m not around. Now I’m just sickenly satisfied that they are moaning and groaning about me in the hospital.”

 

“Well, that’s normal. Nobody admits it because it’ll make them seem a certain way. But you didn’t, you at least acknowledged how you feel-”

 

They got to class and Jungkook sat down next to Sanha. There were no chair next to him so Taehyung just sat on the desk.

 

He sighed, “Sometimes, I wish I would just die, not because I’m an asshole to see them suffer, but to make all this confliction go away.”

 

Jungkook scoffed in his head.

 

_Relatable_

  
  
  
  


And no, he didn’t ask him about him going through the car door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	13. Christmas Time is Here (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 2 part Christmas chapter because I can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! Christmas Chapter in a few days!! I literally spent 3 days trying to write this, plus helping out at home since my family member is still unwell. BUT I WON'T LET ANYTHING STOP ME. I'll try to get the second part in a few days
> 
> please enjoy this ;-;
> 
> I hope everybody has a wonderful Christmas and a Happy Holiday! Shout out to Santa, the Elves, Rudolf, Jesus Christ, and whoever else I'm missing because I don't know who else.

You know those dumb saying that the older you get the faster time flies?

 

Well, Jungkook has finally felt that. He hasn’t seen Donghyuk since their time with each other at the coffee shop. He practically disappeared but it wasn’t a big issue, Jungkook wasn’t even really paying attention to his grades that much because of the issue.

 

He finally got his grades back in order in a month and a half, and he was lucky for that. He didn’t want his mother getting worried about him getting distracted.

 

He understands her fear, but he’s so tired of being afraid. Literally, if anything wrong happens she’s forcing him to come back home and he really doesn’t want that.

 

Living with the others have been getting easier. Hoseok and Jungkook have spent more time together, but that was really it. Unless you weren’t to count the time Jungkook is with Yoongi during Music Production.

 

They have more in common than at first glance. The same passion with music, same liking to food, loves Taehyung-

 

_Wait, what_

 

After classes, Jungkook would do homework with Hoseok if he was home. He would just talk and Jungkook would just listen. It was better that way, he was never good with replying.

  
  
  


“So what are you doing for Christmas?”, Jungkook asked.

 

“Oh, um”, he pondered. “Well, I’m going to drive back home to Gwangju, probably bring Yoongi with me.”

 

“Jesus, isn’t Gwangju almost 2 hours away from here.”

 

Yeah, but I drove here to there multiple times so it isn’t new.”

 

“Okay, but why are you bringing Yoongi hyung? If I can ask.”

 

“Yoongi doesn’t have the best relationship with his parents right now. I just don’t want him to be on campus by himself.”

 

“Wow, that’s really kind of you”, Jungkook admitted.

 

“It’s really nothing”, he shrugged. “Yoongi did the same thing for me when we were freshmen. That was when I was on bad terms with my family.”

 

“What happened?”

 

Hoseok let out a breath, “Let’s just say that, we’re better now.”

 

Jungkook nodded. “But yeah, I stayed on campus and he literally sacrificed his Christmas with his family to stay with me. That was kind of the moment where I knew I loved him”

 

“Aww”, Jungkook smiled. “Stop you’re hurting my heart!”

 

“Oh Kookie, just wait till you find love. You might think it’s gross now, but believe me, you’ll feel like you’re a whole new person with new feelings.”

 

He scoffed, “I believe you, but nobody will love me.”

 

“Jeon Jungkook I’ll beat the shit out of you. Did you really just say that?”

 

“Nah not like that. Not to toot my own horn but I know I’m fuckable, but that’s all people really want from me.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, like before I realized I was gay some girl that was the daughter of one of my mom’s friends was trying to get with me.”

 

“And?”

 

“And. I thought she wanted a relationship, but when she said that she didn’t want a relationship and tried to get in my pants 2 hours later. That’s when I realized people just like using.”

 

“Not everybody does that”, says Hoseok.

 

“Well of course. Look at you and Yoongi hyung. You guys make want to throw up half the time”, he joked.

 

“Well, just don’t rush to find it, love will find you.”

 

“Did you get that from a fortune cookie?”

 

He didn’t even get a response as Hoseok picked up a pillow and chucking it at the younger. He giggled and ran out of the room.

 

Living here isn’t _that_ bad

 

++

 

Almost Christmas time, Jungkook is already packing up to go back to Busan for the holidays. Namjoon and Seokjin have already gone back home, and Hoseok and Yoongi are most likely about to leave.

 

He looked out the window and saw Jimin hugging the both of them. He should say goodbye as well.

 

Jungkook doesn’t know why but he agreed to ride the train with Jimin. Now, normally he wouldn’t care since they live together and they have dance class together. It’s not like they don’t like each other, that’s not the case at all.

 

The conflicting part is out of everybody, Jimin is the one he is the least close to. It’s not for some dumb reason like he ate the last slice of pizza, but since that time in dance class, he doesn’t talk to him unless he has to. And thank God it’s been vice-versa.

 

Jimin isn’t an idiot, he knew why Jungkook hasn’t talked to him as much, even if he did apologize already. Jungkook did forgive but he hasn’t forgotten.

  
  
  


“Hey, Kook”, somebody called him.

 

Jungkook was almost done doing his PreCalculus homework with Taehyung and he knew everybody was gone somewhere or still in class. He just chose to stay in his room and hopefully, Jimin forgets that he was there.

 

Jungkook closed his book and turned around. “Um, yeah.”

 

“You’re going home for Christmas?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Jimin just scratched the back of his neck. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he wasn’t saying it.

 

“Your family is in Busan, right?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Mine too”, he replied. There was the silence again and Jungkook just wants him to leave so he can start doing his studying again.

 

“So, um, I saw- do you want to ride to Busan with me?”

 

That caught Jungkook and Taehyung attentions as they both looked at him. “Hyung, I don’t know if that’s a good idea-”

 

“I don’t have a car! We’ll just ride the train together, maybe the bus if we can’t get a ride.”

 

“Uh, I- I guess.”

 

Jimin smiled. “Okay, cool.” Jimin walked to the door, but stopped last minute, “See you around.”

 

Jungkook just waved to him with a plastic smile. Taehyung still didn’t react, “What did you just agree too?”

 

Yeah. What the fuck did he just agree too?

  
  
  


So that is how he ended up in this situation. Now he’s not over exaggerating when he says that he wants nothing to do with him. AGAIN he doesn’t hate him, but he doesn’t know how he’ll react if history repeats itself.

 

One time during dance class, Jungkook was talking to Hoseok and Jimin came from behind him putting his hand on his shoulder.

 

Jimin only wanted to know what he missed the day before since he missed the class, but he just ended up with a red cheek.

 

Jungkook of course, the innocent soul, apologized multiple times, but Jimin said that he deserved it knowing the younger as opposed to contact unless it’s Hoseok, and sometimes Yoongi (or Taehyung if he can) depending on how he feels that day.

 

Jungkook jogged outside to meet with the others before they got into the car. The boyfriends saw him both flashing a smile. Jungkook couldn’t help himself as he smiled back and gave them both a hug.

 

“Stay safe you too”, he mumbled.

 

He stayed in that position for a while. It didn’t start smooth, but the two have been there when he needed them. He probably would have moved back home if they didn’t. He never really expected himself to get attached so easily

 

Jungkook let go and he just saw Jimin just standing awkwardly a meter away from them. When they made eye contact Jimin walked back inside. Jungkook said bye one more time, watched them get in the car and driving off in Hoseok’s 88 mph _Back to the Future_ speed.

 

Jungkook looked on as they left sight then chose to walk back inside. Now again, this wouldn’t really bother him. He’s been alone with one of them before, but he always went on a walk with Taehyung everytime it was Jimin.

 

He walked back inside and closed the door. Jimin was sitting on the couch watching something until he saw Jungkook and paused it.

 

“So I guess it’s just you and me”, he said with an obviously forced smile.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well, I’m-”

 

“I’m going to go finish packing”, Jungkook interrupted, he didn’t even wait for a response as he already made a B-line to his room.

 

He didn’t mean to be so rude, but he makes it so easy. He didn’t really want to talk right now, except if it was Taehyung.

 

_Actually_

 

He hasn’t seen Taehyung since he woke up. It was almost noon and he had to leave at 2 to catch the bus and to the train station. His mother doesn’t know he’s coming, but how can she know?

 

She never allowed him to get a phone so she just had to wait and see if he actually shows up. He knows that if he doesn’t show up she’ll show up and take him out of college.

 

He just finished packing and Taehyung walked in.

 

“Sorry, I was wandering and I didn’t really notice how far I was.”

 

“It’s fine”, he said, zipping up his suitcase.

 

“I wish this invisibility thing came with teleportation-”, he looked at the younger, “Where are you going?”

 

Jungkook laughed, “I told you this a few weeks ago.”

 

“Sorry, I might have been distracted, you’re just so boring sometimes-”

 

“Oh, screw you”, the younger smiled.

 

“Wait, so you’re just going to leave me? What am I going to do? I can’t go weeks without somebody to talk to.”

 

“Wow, I see how it is, only talking to me so you won’t be bored-”

 

“Don’t act like you don’t need me to help a conversation.”

 

Jungkook hesitated, “Touche.”

 

He doesn’t know why, but they bicker a lot for a couple of gay college boys that met almost 3 months ago. It’s not that bad, it’s usually just playful teasing or just trying to get under each other’s skin.

 

“So I’m just going to be alone?”

 

“Well, if you want, you can come with me-”

 

“Yeah, and with what money?”

 

There was an awkward silence and Taehyung just didn’t seem to get it yet.

 

After another awkward 5 seconds, Taehyung just groaned and facepalmed that puts "Caïn" by Henri Vidal to shame. “I’m a dumbass.”

 

“Yeah you are”, the younger giggled.

 

Taehyung started laughing as well and that only made Jungkook laugh more. He was trying to hold in his laughter because he didn’t want Jimin to hear him. When they both stopped, Taehyung spoke up:

 

“Yeah, um, I’ll go with you.”

 

“Great because I’m gonna be stuck with Jimin for 5 hours and I need someone to talk to.”

 

Taehyung grunted, “I don’t understand why you don’t like Jimin, he’s the sweetest person on earth.”

 

“First of all, I don’t dislike him I just don’t want anything to do with him. And second, you weren’t there-”

 

“Yeah I know, ‘You weren’t there when he almost attacked me’”, Taehyung mimicked.

 

“What you don’t believe me?”

 

“Of course I do, but it’s just not a Jimin thing to do.”

 

Jungkook only shrugged. He really hasn’t spent any time with him, there’s no point if he can’t go around him without feeling like he’s going to be attacked.

 

Or that could be his _paranoia_ talking?

 

“So are you ready?”, Taehyung asked.

 

“Yup!”, the younger chirped.

 

They both walked out the door and Jungkook just mentally prepared himself for this trip.

 

“Hyung, I’m ready.”

 

Jimin was still watching TV, immediately getting up and grabbing his bag. “Alright, let’s go!”

 

++

 

Well, the beginning part of the trip to Busan wasn’t as terrible as he thought. He thought he was going to spend an hour with Jimin on the bus, but Jackson just ended up driving them to the train station.

 

So he was at least glad that he didn’t have to spend a half hour riding the bus to the train station filled with awkward silence and embarrassing small talk.

 

When they got to the train station they both bought their tickets and walked in. Jungkook was definitely aware that since it was Christmas people were going to travel to family and the place was going to be packed.

 

They luckily found a place to sit and they leaped the next second they saw it. Jungkook didn’t like being this close to Jimin, but where else was he going to go?

 

“You okay?”, Jimin asked.

 

“Yeah.”

 

That was the last thing they said to each other for 20 minutes. Jungkook was still staring out into space, he looked to his left and Jimin was in and out of consciousness. He didn’t know how Jimin can fall asleep with so many people around him. It’s like people are watching you in your sleep.

 

To be honest, looking at the older made him feel a little sleepy. He probably might have, but he felt like he left something.

 

...Taehyung?

 

He would call for the spirit, but he didn’t want people to hear him ‘talk to himself’, and mostly Jimin couldn’t hear him say his name.

 

_Taehyung_

 

“Yes?”

 

Jungkook jumped but resisted the urge to scream. Taehyung just popped up right in front of his face like some kind of spoopy ghost. Some people saw the action and looked at him confusingly.

 

The best thing he could do was pretend that they didn’t exist.

 

_I didn’t even see you_

 

“Yeah that happens”, he shrugged. “How is the whole Jimin thing going?”

 

_It’s going fine. He’s falling or fell asleep, good because I was tired of him trying to think of something to say._

 

“Why are you so hard on him?”

 

_Well, he deserved it for threatening and putting his hands on me.”_

 

“Damn you’re stubborn.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

After awhile Jungkook fell asleep too, but not without the words from Taehyung that if anything happens he’ll wake him up.

 

++

 

He woke up and hour and a half later with a weight on his shoulder. He thought it was Taehyung at first but it wouldn’t make any sense.

 

He opened his eyes slowly when he saw the Jimin still sleeping but this time on his shoulder. Now, Jungkook would have probably shooed him off or slowly moved his head to the other side, but he just couldn’t do it.

 

“He looks precious, doesn’t he?”, Jungkook turned his head and it was Taehyung looking at Jimin with _those_ eyes. Now Jungkook felt a little flare of jealousy since Taehyung doesn’t look at him that way.

 

He shouldn’t even feel that way, it’s not like he likes him or something…

 

“I guess”, he mumbled, so nobody can hear him.

 

Jungkook just left Jimin laying on his shoulder. It’d be the nicest thing he could do for being a lowkey highkey asshole.

 

++

 

“So your brother gave you that scar.”

 

_Yeah, we were playing outside when it happened. After that, my mom didn’t make us play with each other for 3 months and we only went outside once a week and we had to be with her or Halla._

 

“Damn, your mom is ruthless.”

 

“Last stop, Yongsan Station, Next stop, Busan Station”, the intercom spoke.

 

_My stop is coming up!_

 

“Yeah I know”, Taehyung snorted.

 

“Is this our stop?”, he heard Jimin say. His voice was hoarse from sleep and he looked over all fluffy.

 

“Yeah, we should get ready.”

 

They got their stuff in their hand and Jungkook couldn’t wait to get out this fucking train. It reminded him of the movie _Train of Busan_ that he may have (read: totally) watched without his mother’s permission.

 

“Now stopping at Busan Station”, the intercom called again.

 

The door opened and Jungkook practically dashed out of the train. Thankfully, the large population of the train left and only a few people were getting off at Busan. If the ground wasn’t so dirty and disgusting he probably would have kissed it.

 

“We’re here!”, Jimin practically yelled.

 

“Yeah.”

 

There was another silence and Jimin looked close to cracking at the younger. “Jungkook, you know I care, right?”

 

“I guess”, he mumbled.

 

“Well”, he said, he took something out his pocket. “If anything, and I mean _anything_  happens please feel free to call me.”

 

He handed the younger a piece of paper with digits on it.

 

“You know I don’t have a phone hyung-”

 

“I know, but if you get a hold of one and you need help just call me.”

 

“Okay”, Jungkook said stuffing the paper in his pocket.

 

“Well brother is picking me up, I can convince him to drive you to your house-”

 

“Nah, it’s not far from here. I can walk.”

 

“Oh okay”, is all Jimin had to say. “I guess I’ll see you after the break.”

 

Jungkook smiled and walked away. He’s only been gone for a few months and he was hit with a big ball of nostalgia.

 

“Daegu is better”, Taehyung jokes.

“Shut up.”

 

“You live in a nice neighborhood”, Taehyung admitted. “Yeah, happens when your attack helicopter mom wants to make sure you don’t get shot like your dead dad.”

 

“Kook-”

 

“It really doesn’t bother me. I’m a grown man and I will probably tell her to stop treating me like a child.”

 

“Are you telling me you never did it before?”

 

“Nope”, is all he said.

 

He got to his house and his anxiety was starting to flare. He didn’t know how they will react.

 

_Does he look different?_

_Do they look different?_

_Did they forget about him?_

_What if his mom is unwell and he had no idea?_

 

Stop over thinking for once in your fucking life”, Taehyung admitted.

 

“Y-you heard that?”

 

“No”, the spirit laughed. “I don’t have to hear you know that you’re thinking. Your eyes look all blown out and you stare out into space, like some scared bunny.”

 

They walked up onto the front porch and Jungkook fished out his keys out his pocket. He put it in the keyhole and opened the door.

 

Jungkook said, “If I hear one more person call or compare me to a bunny I’m going to scream.”

 

Jungkook looked around and found his brother sitting in the living room, just smiling.

 

“Junghyun?”

 

“Well isn’t it my little bunny brother”.

 

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like zombie movies watch Train of Busan that is one of my favorite Zombie movies of all time, up there with World War Z. 
> 
> I'll try to get the second part in a few days. My life isn't as hectic since I'm on break (Thank God)
> 
> Thanks for Reading!


	14. Christmas Time is Here (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas chapter with angst and relationship development because I can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! The second part of the Christmas chapter
> 
> Sorry, I know this is 6 days late but I had so much motivation for this chapter, plus life is back to the craziness I was running late on this. I hope I could make it better by making it long because shiiiiiiit.
> 
>    
> There is showing of manipulation and very slight child abuse (I wouldn't even call it that) in this chapter so if you feel sensitive about that stuff then just skip to the last "++" in the chapter.
> 
> There is a lot of time skips and/or change POV in this

All Jungkook could do was yell as he ran into his older brother’s arms. He squeezed him tight, hoping that he won’t disappear.

 

He only haven’t seen the older in 3 months but it has felt like a year. Looking at him now, remembering that that he’s in his senior year and he’s 23. Jungkook is impressed to an extent, he’s impressed that he’s almost done with college this early in his life, Jung-hyun goes to the same college Jungkook does. So why don’t they see each other?

 

Maybe it’s the fact the Jung-hyun’s class is in his bedroom

 

Yes

 

He does college online and there is nothing wrong with that, but Jung-hyun can’t spend the rest of his life inside. It’s why Jungkook does college on campus, he wants to be his own person and not his mom’s person.

 

“I missed you so much”, Jungkook muffled into his older brother’s shirt. 

 

“You wouldn’t miss me this much if you just did online classes.”

 

“Can we not-”

 

“Jungkook!”, he heard a female voice.

 

He didn’t get to see who it was before Jung-hyun was pushed out the way and sprayed by kisses by none other than his mother.

 

“Oh there’s my boy”, she cried. “Mommy missed you so much!”, she said while suffocating him in a hug. After a few minutes she finally let go Jungkook face turned back to normal color. He got a good look at her and his jaw almost dropped, he looked like his mother, but older. Her face had more wrinkles and her hair wasn’t her ebony black hair color, it looked faded slowly becoming gray. 

 

Blatant sign of stress.

 

“Mom?”, he asked putting his hand on her cheek (face cheeks you perverts) in worry. “Are you feeling okay?”, he asked.

 

“No, I’m not.”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

She huffed and crossed her arms, “Well wouldn’t you like to know?”

 

Jungkook knows she’s upset about something, he hasn’t been home for 10 minutes and she’s already pissed off.

 

“Yeah, I actually would.”

 

She scoffed, “Your poor mother has been worried sick about you since you left. How am I supposed to feel about my baby boy being 5 hours away from his family?”

 

“Mom seriously? Can we not-”

 

“Hey hey, what’s going on over here?”

 

It seemed like the gods answered his calls as Halla walked in the room. “Jungkook?”, she said in shock. “Jesus, I didn’t think you’d come”, she confessed with a hug to the younger.

 

“Noona?”

 

“Yah, what did I say about calling me that?”, she scolded but not letting him go. 

 

He hugged her back compassionately, it saddens but feels relief about this. Halla isn’t even related to him and he missed her the most, but it does relieve him that he actually had a reason to come home. He got a good look at her, she’s still beautiful as ever, but showing sign of sleep deprivation.

 

“Of course I’d come home, who else is supposed to feed me during the holidays”, Jungkook jokes. Taehyung chuckled behind him and so did Halla, but his mother and brother didn’t think it was funny.

 

There was an awkward silence and bless Halla for releasing a fake laugh to break the tension off him.

 

“Jungkook, you’re hilarious. Come come, we have a long day tomorrow”, she said pulling him towards.

 

He was confused, “What’s going on tomorrow?”

 

Halla laughed. “Christmas Eve silly, you know? The reason why you came home like you said.”

 

“But it’s late, and you seem pretty tired.”

 

She just brushed it off, “I’m fine, but since you’re so worried we can start getting the ingredients out now and start early tomorrow. Deal?”

 

“I’m okay with that”, he finished.

 

While she was dragging him away Jungkook looked at the corner of his eye to see his mother and seeing the two mumbling to each other.

 

“What is up with them?”, Jungkook asked.

 

“I don’t know”, she said. “To be honest since you left they have been acting this way, mostly your mother.”

 

“Well I can understand that since my mother would be close to having an anxiety attack when I used the bathroom.”

Halla laughed, “Yeah I remember that, she never let you lock the door, saying that you’d drown or some crazy shit like that-oop!”, she shut her mouth immediately. 

 

“No—Halla, I’m 20 not 12”, he stated.

 

“I know”, she pouted. “It’s just hard to break the old habits of you being a child. It was like a day ago you would sit and dangle your feet off the window sill watching the kids outside.”

 

“I know, Halla.”

 

When they got to the kitchen they went straight to work. And what I mean is Halla doing all the work and Jungkook getting things she can’t reach since she’s a elf (is what Jungkook calls her).

 

They didn’t really didn’t talk very much but Halla spoke up. “Ya’ know your mother just really cares about you and missed you.”

 

Jungkook huffed, “More like missed controlling me.”

 

Halla just kept quiet, he knew she knew he was correct (author: If that sentence made sense).

 

They dropped the topic and kept on working in the kitchen, Jungkook was so distracted from working in the kitchen that he didn’t even realise that Taehyung was gone to spy on his mother and brother.

 

++

 

Taehyung expected Jungkook to not give him much attention since he is with his family. Taehyung stepped in and he felt some kind of—aura.

 

He was waiting for him to feel more human from Jungkook seeing his family again but everything felt so weird. Jungkook explained and talked about his family like they were saints, but the only one that doesn’t seem sketchy is Halla.

 

After the whole scene that happened in the living room it seemed like Jungkook forgot about him and walked with Halla to the kitchen.

 

“What is up with them?”, Jungkook asked.

 

“I don’t know”, she said. “To be honest since you left they have been acting this way, mostly your mother.”

Taehyung turned around and saw that the two started looking at him again. Taehyung looked at Jungkook and he seemed too occupied with Halla, so he went to investigate for himself. Taehyung sneaked away and went back to the two still in the living room.

 

“I don’t think it’s going to be easy about talking him into staying”, he heard Jung-hyun saying.

 

“Well if we can’t persuade him on staying then we have to force him.”

 

Jung-Hyun gave her a questioning look, “Mom I get you want him to stay, but you can’t do that-”

 

“What do you mean?”, she asked Taehyung wouldn’t question much but he saw craze in her eyes that didn’t look healthy.  Jung-hyun opened his mouth to answer, but she grabbed his lip instead, and it was hard since he heard the groan deep in his throat, “He belongs to me, like how you belong to me. Don’t you see that I’m trying to protect you both?”

 

All Jung-Hyun did was nod his head and she let go of his lip. “You know I love you and Kookie, you might not understand it now but you will eventually.”

 

Taehyung honestly couldn’t believe his ears. They were planning on keeping him here against his will and Jungkook didn’t even have a clue. 

  
  


_ He had to tell him—now! _

  
  


He turned towards to look at Jungkook all the way across the house to see him across the house. He was giggling with Halla, seemed like she said something funny. It was warmed his heart to see that he’s enjoying being at home.

 

_ Maybe, he should wait until they’re alone. _

 

He went to go figure out which one was Jungkook’s room, he kept looking when he found the younger’s bags in front of the door.

 

He opened the younger’s door. It was very...plain. The walls were white and his bed had all blue, he had a desk to the side with a tall lamp and that was pretty much it.

 

Jungkook was not kidding when he said that he lived a boring life.

 

He grabbed Jungkook’s bags and put them on his desk. He went to his bed and immediately dropped on it, he doesn’t know why but he feels exhausted. Hasn’t felt like this in months and it feels—great!

 

He was surveying the room more and he practically jumped out of the bed when he saw the bags gone. He looked towards the door and saw them back in the place he picked them up.

 

Well, something didn’t change. 

 

++

 

Jungkook finally finished preparing and making easier dishes in a couple of hours. When he looked around his mother, brother, and Taehyung was gone.

 

_ Hyung _

 

He didn’t hear any response back and he felt his blood pressure rising, how can you lose a Spirit???

 

He walked into his room and he thankfully found Taehyung there sitting on his bed.

 

“How’d you know this was my room?”

 

“Well, you put your bags in front of the door.”

 

“Oh”, he said as he laid down on the bed with the older.

 

“So..how do you feel about them?”

 

“Who?”

 

“My family. My mom, brother, and Halla Noona.”

 

“Oh, um, Halla seems like a really nice woman.”

 

Jungkook smiled, “Yeah I love her, she’s like the aunt I never had.”

 

“Yeah”, he cleared his throat. He wants to tell him about his mother and brother, but he can’t do it. What if he gets upset at him again or doesn’t believe him?

 

“What about Jung-Hyun o-or my mom. I know they can seem a little rough around the edges, but they are good people.”

 

Taehyung didn’t say anything, and it seems like Jungkook was starting to catch on.

 

“What’s wrong?”, the younger asked.

 

He was hesitant, “You promise you’ll believe me?”

 

Jungkook laughed, “Well you haven’t lied to me recently, so yeah.”

 

“When you left with Halla I went back to see your mother and brother.”

 

“And?”

 

“They were talking about how to keep you from leaving.”

 

“Well, that’s not weird, they’ve been doing it since I got accepted.”

 

“I believe you, but there’s more.”

 

Jungkook gave him a look to proceed what he has to say, he doesn’t know why he’s so nervous. He hasn’t been afraid to tell Jungkook anything since they’ve been friends.

 

“They are planning to keep you here—unwillingly.”

 

Jungkook eyes widened, “How?”

 

“I don’t know”, he immediately answered. “Your brother tried to oppose but your mother grabbed his lip and she had this crazed look in her eyes. It gave me chills and I can’t even have them.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“One hundred percent, I wouldn’t have even told even told you if I didn’t know.”

 

Jungkook went silent for a while, he didn’t know what to really say. He sighed and laid down on the pillow silently.

 

“Jungkookie? Are you upset?”, Taehyung asked.

 

“No, well at least not at you. I should have seen it coming.”

 

Jungkook looked at Taehyung, he laid down next to Jungkook, guilt in his eyes.

 

“Ah Hyung, don’t look at me like that.”

 

He pouted, “I can’t help it. You were supposed to have a nice, stress-free Christmas break and here I am fucking it up.”

 

“Well if you didn’t tell me what you heard I’d be probably locked up in my room like Cinderella.”

 

“You like Cinderella?”

 

“Fuck yeah! I loved that movie as a kid and I still love it now!”

 

All Taehyung could do was laugh.

 

“What? I’m a confident gay that loves Cinderella, fight me!”

 

“Well, back to the main topic-”

 

“What do we do?”

 

“Well, I have 2 ideas right now.”

 

“What are they?”

 

“One, I could get them pissed off so much that they kick me out or I could just stand my ground.”

 

“Those are good ideas, but I thought of one.”

 

“Which is?”

 

“Just do both.”

 

“Like? Standing my ground until they kick me out?”

 

Taehyung nodded.

 

“I don’t know, how will I do that?”

 

“Just follow my lead tomorrow, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Good. Now go take a shower”, he ordered.

 

“But I’m so tired”, Jungkook whined. “I’ll take one in the morning.”

 

“Okay, at least change your clothes.”

 

“What, you wanna see something?”

 

Jungkook didn’t wait for a response when he got up and searched through his bag and found his sleeping clothes.

 

“Close your eyes”, the younger whined.

 

“Oh NOW, you aren’t all confident.”

 

“Well I don’t want people looking at my body, at least take me to dinner first”, he joked.

 

Taehyung laughed. “Fine”, he covered his eyes.

 

Jungkook changed in record time and he looking at him now he looked exhausted.

 

“Go to sleep.”

 

“You can’t tell me what to do”, Jungkook mumbled. Taehyung laughed as he saw the younger eyes get more droopy. 

 

He looked so innocent and it made Taehyung feel warm in his chest.

 

“He makes me feel human again”, he thought.

 

The younger fell asleep already and Taehyung was just left with laying there. He was lightly tracing his fingers against Jungkook’s skin, he didn’t expect Jungkook to feel it but he was shocked when the younger squirmed in his sleep.

 

The spirit stopped touching him, feeling lost and too emotional. He was just staring at the younger again until he just blacked out.

 

++

 

When Jungkook woke up the first thing he could do was scream.

 

For a couple of reasons actually-

 

One, a gorgeous boy named Kim Taehyung was sleeping in his bed, and two Kim Taehyung was  _ SLEEPING _ in his bed.

 

He didn’t want to but his emotions took over when he was trying to wake him up. He first tried to shake him awake, but his hand went through him to give him chills.

 

_TAE_ , he yelled in his head.

 

The older soon popped awake, looking like he was about to shit himself.

 

“Jesus Christ, Jeon Jungkook! I’m going to punch the shit out of you one day.”

 

Jungkook laughed, “We can talk about you causing bodily harm to me later. Do you know what you were doing?”

 

Taehyung shook his head, still showing the after effects of his jumpscare.

 

“No, but I’ll tell you what I’m going to do to you.”

 

“You were sleeping”, Jungkook ignored his threat. “I woke up and you were sleeping, I thought you couldn’t sleep or ever get tired.”

 

“I- I can’t”, he forced out. “You’ve seen me early in the morning and late at night. I haven’t been exhausted since I was a human.”

 

“But?”

 

“But for some reason, I was exhausted yesterday. I can’t explain it.”

 

“Okay, well, I have to get ready, Halla is probably already up making dinner for today and tomorrow.”

 

“Or making breakfast.”

 

“That too”, the younger said.

 

When he got up it was like those fast pace music promos you’ll watch in movies. He took a shower like he said and met up with Halla in the kitchen. Jungkook helped Halla the whole day with cooking and cleaning, he forgot how much he missed being with the older woman. He missed his mother and brother too, but it seemed like they were hiding from him, which made Jungkook and Taehyung feel on edge.

 

When they finally showed up they started decorating everywhere for the holidays. With a tree, stockings, even mistletoes for some reason.

 

_ “I just like how they look” _ , his mother always said.

  
  


“So how has college been going?”, Halla asked.

 

“It’s been going fine. I joined a fraternity, I sort of made friends, I’m doing well in my classes, I’m friends with a ghost.”

 

“What?”

 

“I-I said I got mis...diagnosed.”

 

“Misdiagnosed? By who?”

 

“Oh you know, college teachers, with their—propagandas?”

 

Halla didn’t say anything and just laughed. “You’re a grown man now, but you’re just as weird.”

 

She ruffled his hair and just went back to making the Bulgogi.

 

Taehyung laughed, “Seriously? Propaganda? You are such a dork it hurts.”

 

_ Shut up Hyung, you try making up shit to say on the spot _

 

“You mean what I do for you”, Taehyung chuckled.

 

Jungkook stopped what he was doing and gave Taehyung the Get-the-fuck-out-my-face-and-do-something-with your-life-before-I-end-you look. 

 

Taehyung got the hint and walked out of the kitchen, maybe he could catch the mother-son duo in the act of doing something fishy.

 

When he walked into the living room to find them near the door. He didn’t catch them in time to see what they did, they already walked away.

 

Taehyung’s suspicious meter was going up.

 

He went to the door and his eyes almost popped out of his head. He went closer to the door and he saw the key lock on the door.

 

_ Shiiiiiit _

 

He looked at it closer and he knew he had to try something. He tried to go through the door and he literally just ran into it hard face first.

 

“Ow, what the fuck?”

 

Taehyung tried two more times and nothing worked, it was like he was a human. 

 

“Okay, concentrate”, he told himself.

 

He breathed in and out. He slowly moved forward, he closed his eyes to not get distracted. He felt at ease as he felt the matter of the door go through him.

 

He opened his eyes and he saw the scene outside the family of four’s home.

 

He turned to look at the door and his theory was correct.

 

_ Did these motherfuckers really install at lock? _

 

He thought  Ms. Jeon is just weird and possessive, but she’s just plain batshit crazy!

 

He saw the lock to the door and the only thing he could do is try to unlock it. Taehyung touched the lock and he wanted to scream when his hand went through the lock.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me universe?! Now you want me to be a ghost!”, he yelled into the light sky.

 

Taehyung was just thinking of an idea how to unlock it. When he’s in his normal form he’s useless, makes him want to cry that he can’t help Jungkook, all he can do is watch.

 

_ Jungkook _

 

He doesn’t know how, but the next thing he noticed that he grabbed the lock again and unhatched it. He blinked a couple of times to make sure it wasn’t going to go back.

 

It didn’t

  
  


_ Shitshitshitshit fuck, okay! _

 

He somehow merged through the door again and ran towards the younger in the kitchen to the younger.

 

“Jungkook! We need to talk!”

  
  
  
  


Jungkook remembered how dinner used to be when he was younger. They never talked, unless it was an emergency. His mother always hated when they talked or played while they were eating since they could choke on their food.

 

A few years and they were both teenagers she slightly allowed it, but she would still give the ugly glare at them when the brothers talked to each other while eating, so they just never did it. 

 

“So how it college going, Jungkook?”, suddenly asked by his mother.

 

“Huh?”, is all that came out.

 

“School? Is it going well?”

 

He hesitated, “Um, I guess.”

 

“‘I guess’ isn’t good enough. Do I have to take you out and make you do online like your brother?”

 

Jungkook eyes widened.

 

He looked at Taehyung. Taehyung gave him that look, he knew the plan.

 

“I’m doing good mom. A’s and B’s, as you want.”

 

“...good.”

 

They kept on eating when Jung-Hyun spoke up:

 

“So did you make any friends?”

 

“Well, there is my hyungs that I live with. They are okay, I get along with them.”

 

“Okay. Because remember, if anybody messes with you, should never be ashamed to come back home.”

 

“I know”, Jungkook smiled.

 

They spent half hour of eating and listening to the mindless small talk of Halla and Ms. Jeon.

 

“You know Jungkook?”, his mother spoke up. “I heard about this boy in your college got attacked while walking home from a night class, do you know anything about that?”

 

“Tell the truth”, Taehyung said.

 

“Yeah, I do”, he confirmed.

 

“How did you find out?”

 

“Tell them about Bangtan.”

 

“The fraternity I live in. He was living there, his brother is also there too. There still really shaken up by the attack.”

 

“Oh no, my son is not going to live with a fraternity with history-”

 

“It’s not that big of a deal mom. That was the first time something like that happened and people are actually extra careful about it. There even still keeping the investigation open.”

 

“I don’t care if they even if they found the attacker and the boy is alive and healthy!”

 

“Actually, he’s in a coma”, Jungkook said with venom in his tongue. He heard a gasp from Halla, she was playing with her food and she looked drained.

 

“Ms. Jeon, I understand your emotions, but he’s a grown man-”

 

“Shut up Halla!”, Ms. Jeon yelled.

 

And that’s what she did

 

“You are staying home.”

 

“Don’t say anything yet”, Taehyung said.

 

Jungkook followed his orders and it looked like Ms. Jeon was getting more worked up. “I said you’re not going back to the university, is that clear?”

 

“Do it.”

 

“No”, is all Jungkook said.

 

“E-excuse me?”, Ms. Jeon laughed. Not a funny laugh, but that laugh where you should cover your face before they smack you laugh.

 

“I said no. I’m 20 years old. I can vote, next year I can drink. I don’t need you to do everything for me anymore.”

 

There were a few seconds of silence, then Ms. Jeon got up and went towards Jungkook.

 

“Get ready”, Taehyung said.

 

“She raised her hand at the boy and he caught it in time before impact. She looked shocked like he was some kind of monster.

 

“I love you mom, but I can’t live like this anymore. I want to be my own person, not your protected baby boy”, he said, his voice cracked because how emotional he was getting. “I NEED to experience things for myself, not you picking and choosing what I can do for the rest of OUR lives.”

 

“But-”

 

“No. I can’t do that to you, look what happened to Jung-Hyun.”

 

The older brother scoffed. “There is nothing wrong with me.”

 

“You never question mom even when she tells you to do the most absurd things. You're at her every whim and because you’re so afraid of her you never stood up for me, or Halla when she was getting out of hand.”

 

He turned back to his mother, “I love you but I can’t stay here. It’s not good for my Psyche.” 

 

“I’m.Not.Letting.You.Leave”, she deadpanned. 

 

“Is she fucking serious?”, Taehyung questioned. “You gave her that heartfelt speech and she’s still sticking to her selfish desires.”

 

“What would let you make me leave. Just walking out?”

 

Ms. Jeon’s serious face turned into a smile. Jungkook got the chills, he never got this from his mother before and it’s scaring him from how it’s happening now. “Actually. Yeah, if you can open the door and walk out you can leave whenever you like.”

 

_ They got this in the bag _

 

“Okay.”

 

_ Are you sure the door is unlocked??? _

 

“The last time I checked it was unlocked.”

 

Jungkook took a deep breath. He walked to the door and his heart rate was beating faster at every step.

 

“Calm down, I think she can smell fear.”

 

_ Dude, she’s my mom _

 

“Sorry, sorry.”

 

Jungkook grabbed the doorknob. He unhatched the lock, he looked above the lock and saw the keyhole Taehyung was talking about. He cursed in his head as he was slowly was turning the knob. 

 

Maybe they should have  _ checked  _ the door before they did all this.

 

The two turned around and the 3 were still at the table.

 

“Open it, honey”, Ms. Jeon chirped happily.

 

Jungkook took a big breath again, he twisted the knob more and Lord behold it opened.

 

Jungkook’s blood pressure went down, his shoulders slacked as he could take normals breaths.

 

“What?! How?!”

 

Jungkook turned around, “Looks like I can go back to university.”

 

Ms. Jeon almost slipped walking quickly towards her youngest son, face tomato red in anger and he was ready if she tried to slap him again.

 

“I don’t know what you did or how you did it, but this is my house!”

 

“And?”, he asked with blatant confidence.

 

“G-g..Go to your room!”, she yelled.

 

“With pleasure”, he said with a smirk.

 

The duo walked back to Jungkook’s room, he slammed it shut and when seconds pass they heard his mother yelling at God knows who on the other side. They looked bewildered at each other then started doing their spazzy happy dance.

 

Taehyung hugged the younger and Jungkook’s heart almost jumped out his chest at the physical contact.

 

“You know? I’m glad I met you Jeon Jungkook.”

 

Jungkook blushed, he wasn’t even trying to hide it. “Thanks, same.”

 

“So, um, what’s the plan?”, the spirit asked.

 

“What?”

 

“The plan to get back to uni.”

 

“Oh, I thought you’d know.”

 

“Dammit, time for plan B.”

  
  


++

 

_ Past  _

 

_ Even though Jungkook didn’t have an exciting life it didn’t mean he was a perfect kid. He would do normal things a regular child would do. Like lying, making too much noise, not listening, stealing the last chocolate chip from the cookie jar, and most importantly, the worst thing he could do was ask for more freedom. _

 

_ It was Springtime and he just finished his homeschool course. He doesn’t usually ask for much, but when he saw the other kids in the neighborhood playing outside it looked amazing. They were laughing and giggling, riding bikes, and chasing each other. He doesn’t know how long he stared at the children playing outside, all he knew is he wanted to play with them. He turned around and saw his mother reading her romance novel on the couch, Jung-Hyun, 13 at the time, was visually playing with his action figures in his room and Halla was probably somewhere drinking tea like the Hippie she is. Now, this was the hard part: _

 

_ “Mommy?” _

 

_ “Yes, Kookiemonster.” _

 

_ She called him Kookiemonster, that’s a sign that she’s in a good or an okay mood. He can then continue. _

 

_ “C-can I p..play outside?”, he asked. “Please?” _

 

_ Ms. Jeon looked liked she stopped reading, and she calmly closed her book. She got up from where she was sitting and came closer to Jungkook. _

 

_ “What did you say?”, she asked. _

 

_ “I asked if I can play-” _

 

_ Slap _

 

_ He has been yelled at for all the things he has done wrong, but when it comes to these questions, she has to discipline him. _

 

_ “How dare you?! Who do you think you are?!”, she snapped. _

 

_ “I-I”, he stuttered some more. _

 

_ “I I I I, NOTHING!”, she mocked. _

 

_ Jungkook felt his tears coming up, blurring his vision. He could have settled for a simple no, he hated it when she got like this. _

 

_ “Do you know how dangerous it is out there?! What if those kids are mean and they hurt you? Or some lunatic comes driving up and starts shooting OR just starts running you over?!” _

 

_ He didn’t know what to say. It was best if he just didn’t say anything. _

 

_ “You don’t realize how evil people are. You never realized, why can’t you be like your brother and just appreciate what you have?” _

 

_ They both looked at Jung-Hyun, still playing with his toys and pretending like he isn’t hearing any of this going down. Jung-Hyun was always like this, every time he’d set his mother off he’ll never help him. Jungkook loves his brother and he knows he loves him back but this is one of the moments where he’s just showing that he’s on his own. _

 

_ Ms. Jeon turned towards Halla, “This little boy got me all heated up, I need to blow off some air. I’ll be back in an hour or 2.” _

 

_ She grabbed her keys, purse and walked out, slamming the door behind her. Jungkook was still near the window trying not to sob and his mother’s outburst. _

 

_ All he can think about is how right she is. He’s ungrateful and it’s dangerous in the real world. He should tell her that he was sorry about asking and that he deserved the slap because he did deserve it. _

 

_ He just sat there in fetal position for he doesn’t know how long. It wasn’t that long before he felt a presence in front of him. He looked up and it was Halla. Still in her early 20s and beautiful, but she’s not as beautiful as her heart. _

 

_ “Get up”, she said. The little boy couldn’t do anything, but get up, he wiped his tears and fixed his clothes. “We are going to go to the store, wanna come along?” _

 

_ He nodded. “Then go get your shoes on and wait near the door for me”, she ordered. _

 

_ “Is Jung-Hyun coming with us?”, the little boy asked timidly. _

 

_ “No.” _

 

_ There was nothing wrong with this. Jung-Hyun is okay with this lifestyle of being closed in all the time. It’s very weird how he’s okay with it more than the younger. He wasn’t born into the hermit lifestyle, he was. _

 

_ Jungkook stood at the door as he watched his Noona walk around the house grabbing the stuff she needs. _

 

_ “Jung-Hyun-ah!”, she called. _

 

_ “Yes!” _

 

_ “Kookie and I are going to the store, be back in a half hour.” _

 

_ “Okay, can you please pick me up some Cheetos while you’re there?” _

 

_ “Sure, see ya’ later.” _

 

_ Halla grabbed his hand and walked out the door, locking it behind her. _

 

_ “So what store are we going to?”, the boy asked. _

 

_ “We aren’t going to the store”, she confessed. _

 

_ Jungkook looked at her confusingly. “W-what do you mean?” _

 

_ This was when Jungkook was starting to get scared for his life, his mother tells him all the time to trust nobody. He failed her, he failed himself and he should have listened.  _

 

_ What if she kills him? _

_ What if she sells him? His mother is always showing him videos of human trafficking _

_ What if she tells his mom about him trusting her and how he’s a failure? _

 

_ “Kookie, Kookie”, she called. “Calm down, breath baby, breath”, she said in a comforting voice. She was rubbing his head and rubbing the small of his back soothingly. _

 

_ “Please don’t sell me Noona”, he forced out. _

 

_ She scoffed. “I told her it was a terrible idea to show you those human trafficking videos.” _

 

_ “What are we doing?”, he asked in fear. _

 

_ She let go of his hand and leaned to his side. “This is your chance" is all she said and pointed right. Jungkook looked right and saw the kids still playing, it looked even more fun up close. _

 

_ “W-what?” _

 

_ “You have 30 minutes to do whatever you want.” _

 

_ A...are you- is this a trick? To test me?”, he asked. _

 

_ “No”, she said. “I could never do that to you”, she declared. _

 

_ He couldn’t say anything to her, but a hug, and genuine hug that he doesn’t think he can repeat. _

 

_ “Noona, you didn’t have to do this.” _

 

_ “Yah, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Noona and I know.” _

 

_ “But what if mom finds out-” _

 

_ “She won’t find out, right?”, she asked. _

 

_ “Yes ma’am”, he said. _

 

_ “Now go play, I’m not risking my life and job for you to stand here”, she joked and pushed him off. She watched the young boy walk off. _

 

_ He walked up to a boy with a bowl cut bigger than his own head and a girl tall for his age. He walked up to them and he didn’t know what to say. The last time he talked to another kid his age was in 3rd grade. _

 

_ “Wanna play with us?”, the tall girl asked unsurely. _

 

_ He nodded. They smiled, the bowl cut boy poked him and Jungkook flinched and was going to run back to Halla. “You’re it!”, he yelled and started running. _

 

_ He looked confused. The kids stopped and looked at him. “You’re supposed to chase us”, the girl giggled and they started running again. So that’s what Jungkook did. _

 

_ He was having the time of his life with Halla watching him with a smile on his face. She grabs her phone and dials a number, _

 

_ “Hey, Ms. Jeon it’s Halla.” _

 

_ (listens) _

 

_ “ Yeah, the kids are fine.” _

 

_ (listens) _

 

_ “Yeah.” _

 

_ (listens) _

 

_ “Can you please buy me a bag of Cheetos while you’re out I’m hungry for them.” _

 

_ (listens) _

 

_ “Yeah. Thanks.” _

 

_ (listens) _

 

_ “See you in an hour.” _

 

++

 

Jungkook just laid in his bed, trying to think of a plan to find a way to get back to university without getting caught. He doesn’t have to go outside to know that his mother was going to try to keep him here, even though, she lost the bet. Taehyung didn’t say anything, it was best he didn’t. He just sat there next to him just petting his hair in comfort.

 

That’s when he heard a soft knock on the door. He honestly wishes it wasn’t his mother, thinking back it’s her fault. Constantly scaring him with the outside world, making anything and everything seems so evil. How can everything in this world be evil when Tae exist?

 

“Who is it?”, Jungkook finally responded.

 

There wasn’t a response to his question when the door opened. “Can I be left alone for one godda-”, he stopped himself on time to see Halla. She came in and she had her hands behind her back. It would be kinda suspicious, Halla has been the quietest since he came back home. He knew when his mom had her episodes he could always trust Halla, but that was when he was a child. 

 

“Hey Bun”, she said in the most comforting voice.

 

“Hi?”

 

“Um, so since you are leaving I have a present for you-”

 

“If it’s something that will keep me home it’s not gonna work.”

 

“No it’s not”, she confessed. “It’s actually something I hope will help.”

 

She removed her hands from behind her and it was a wrapped present with a bow that was almost bigger than the box.

 

“What is it?”, he asked.

 

“It would ruin the whole point about a present if I told you”, she laughed and handed it to him.

 

He looked at her suspiciously then opened the box, now at first he thought it was going to be pens or sticky notes but he was shocked when he noticed that it was a phonebox.

 

Jungkook and Taehyung gasped. “Did she deadass just give you a phone?”, Taehyung asked.

 

Jungkook didn’t say anything yet, as he opened the phone box and yes, yes, it was a brand new iPhone

 

“Noona, y- you didn’t have to?”, he said in shock.

 

“I know”, she said. “But your a grown man that won’t be able to get around without a phone.”

 

“I- I’m doing college full time right now, and I’m still trying to settle in. I don’t have time to get a job to pay-”

 

“Don’t worry about that bun, I’m paying for it.”

 

“No, I can’t-”

 

“Jeon Jungkook”, she said sternly. “I gave you a new phone for Christmas and you are going to take it, and I’m going to pay for it so you don’t have to. Am I not clear?”

 

Jungkook gulped. Just like old times. 

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

“Thank you”, is all she said before she started to leave until Jungkook spoke up again.

 

“Noona?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Not telling mom?”

 

“Not telling mom”, she stated.

 

“My number is already on it so call me anytime you need me. Oh, and Jungkook?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Don’t call me Noona”, she smirked, walked off and closed the door.

 

All Jungkook can do is smile.

 

“So what are you going to do?”, Taehyung asked.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You can’t stay here. Your mom is going to lead you to a mental breakdown.”

 

“I know.”

 

“S’ what are you going to do?”, Taehyung repeated.

 

Jungkook sighed. “The only thing I can do.”

  
  
  


_ ~Baby baby can you stay beautiful like you are right now? _ __  
_ So my heart can race even after time passes _ __  
_ Baby baby don’t wither, this is all for the selfish me _ _  
_ __ You have to stay just as you are right now~

 

He just got back from spending with his family. He missed them, so much. After Taehyung left, it’s like he can’t connect with anybody anymore. He heard his phone ring, he never seen that number before.

 

**[Phone Ringing]**

 

**[Accept] [Decline]**

 

**[Accept]**

 

_ Hello _

  
  


**Hello? Jimin Hyung?**

  
  


_ Jungkook? _

  
  


**Yeah, um.Hi**

  
  


_ Hi? _

  
  


**So, um- how have your Christmas break been?**

  
  


_ It’s been nice? _

  
  


**Great,great. Glad to hear that**

  
  


_ Yeah, I guess _

  
  


**Is- um, you helping me still on the table?**

  
  


_ Yeah, of course! _

  
  


**Um, I- I’m sorry, but I- need a place to stay. Just until Christmas break is over**

  
  


_ Jungkook are you okay?! _

  
  


**I’m fine I swear, I’m still at my mom’s house but I don’t think I can stay here**

  
  


_ Okay, okay. I’ll pick you up _

  
  


**W- wait, are you sure Hyung? You don’t have to**

  
  


_ I know I don’t, but I’m going to do what Hobi Hyung did and step up to be a better hyung _

  
  


**...Oh okay**

  
  


_ What’s your address? Can you text on whatever you are using to call me? _

  
  


**Y-yeah, this is my new phone**

  
  


_ Okay, save my number so you’ll know it’s me _

  
  


**Okay**

  
  


He saved the number. He didn’t know that the first number he was going to save in his contacts would actually be Park Jimin.

  
  


**I did it**

  
  


_ Good, now text me your address _

  
  


**[The Jeon’s Address]**

  
  


_ Thanks, I’ll be there in an hour _

  
  


**Okay, and hyung?**

  
  


_ Yes _

  
  


**Thank you. So much. I- I really appreciate it.**

  
  


_ No problem Kook, see you in a bit _

  
  


**Yeah see ya’**

  
  


**[End Call]**

 

Jungkook dropped his new phone on his bed and got up. He grabbed his bag, putting it on the bed and just stuffing it with as much as his stuff as possible.

 

“What are you doing?”, Taehyung spoke up.

 

“Isn’t it obvious? The longer I’m here, the longer my mom will find a way to make me  ‘follow her safe way’ through life.”

 

Taehyung didn’t say anything for a few seconds and it worried Jungkook. He never asked how the older is feeling after leaving the campus. 

 

“Why do I feel like this is my fault?”, Taehyung finally spoke up.

Jungkook laughed. “The only fault you have is opening my eyes. I still love my mom, no doubt about that, but I can’t be around her until she gets her act together.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Jungkook picked up his full bag and put it in front of his bedroom door. He bent down to put it on the ground and when he stood up straight again Taehyung’s face was red.

 

“Are you okay?”, Jungkook asked in concern. Taehyung never looked like that before, or even embarrassed and shy. Learning new things about the older without even trying has always felt like a blessing.

 

Taehyung gave a suspicious smile and pointed up. Jungkook looked up and there it was the mistletoe.

 

It was Jungkook’s turn for his face to get red and his mouth got dry. He never understood the reason for mistletoe, and why his mother put them around the house.

 

Damn his mother sometimes

 

“U-uh”, Jungkook stuttered. Taehyung stepped forward and Jungkook took a step back.

 

“I- I don’t know-”

 

“It’s the rules Kookie”, Taehyung informed.

 

“Aren’t you just going to go through me?”

 

Taehyung laughed. “Actually, I’ve been feeling very human for the past couple of days. If it wasn’t obvious.”

 

Jungkook was going to protest again, but Taehyung grabbed his hand. Jungkook felt the wind get knocked out of him and he wasn’t even hit.

 

Jungkook held it back after hesitation and he felt like he was in heaven. Was he really going to do this? Was Taehyung going to be his first kiss?

 

Taehyung grabbed his shoulder and leaned in slowly. Okay shit, this is really happening?

 

“You make me feel human”, he confessed.

 

And there lips met.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading!
> 
> Btw the call dialogue format I used, I didn't get the idea myself. I got the idea from my homeboy [Farquad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farquad/pseuds/Farquad). They are such a good writer and if you love Sope I recommend highly.
> 
> My twitter: [_Internet_Geek](https://twitter.com/_Internet_Geek)


	15. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiiiiit......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, hi, so we're here again sadly

And we're back. I didn't want to say anything, but I can't just say nothing and think everything is okay. I'm going to be totally honest.

I feel a little burned out, I have so many things going around me and so much thought going on that I can't even do what I love and that's to write. Since the last chapter I wrote, I have been struggling to get my thoughts down and I'm physically capable but for some reason, I am not mentally capable. As a matter a fact, checking my word count I only have 1,327 words from the almost month I have been gone.

Now don't get me wrong, I love to write and I'm 100% not giving up on this because I don't think I can put out something with no ending to it. Just give me time, I want my mindset to be healthy by the time I come back. I have other story ideas that I want to put out, but again, I don't feel like I am fully there.

I hope you guys understand (I know you will), and I'll try to come back as soon as possible.

Byeeeeee!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My twitter: [@_Internet_Geek_](https://twitter.com/_Internet_Geek)


End file.
